Genius of the Stocks
by Stads02
Summary: Meet Percy Olympain, heir to Aquatic Industries. He discovers a strange hidden talent which saves his dad's company, without him ever knowing. Percy hones this skill untill he is 7, when his parents die in a mysterious accident. Percy vanishes, not wanting to raise the company when he is seven. Although somebody is still running it in the shadows, making millions. AU. A bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of the Heir

_**Hey guys! I'll try and make this short since you're here to read, not have me voice my opinions. If you want to review thats always amazing, even if its saying that I made loads of mistakes with the grammar and all that, cause then the next chapter will be even better. yay!**_

_**Honestly guys, this is a guess a prolouge. It doesn't really tie in with the plot much, but it would be awkward if Chapter 2 started how it does with this chapter... so maybe read chapter 2 before losing all hope in my writing... :)**_

_**Also I for the story and POV and stuff, I will write the person's name who the story is following, then you can see if its following them, or actually from their eyes and stuff.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**August 18th, 1999**

_SALLY_

Sally Olympian sighed as she looked down at her newborn son. She smiled. Even at his tender age old he already looked like he was ready to take on the world. Sally couldn't help but notice that her son had inherited almost all of her husband's features. Percy was already looking like a mini clone, green eyes, black hair, and a strong jaw and much, much more, although Sally knew that he would have her heart. She could feel it.

"My little Perseus Olympian." Sally sighed as the smiled down at the sleeping figure of her son.

"That he is."

Sally looked up so see that her husband had entered the room. She hadn't noticed him. Poseidon beamed down at her. She could feel pride almost radiating off her husband. They had a son. A perfectly healthy and whether it was just her motherly part of her or not, a beautiful son at that.

They glanced down again to see Percy open his eyes and give a little smile along with an incoherent sound.

"Right you are Percy." Poseidon chuckled as he took their child and rocked him in his arms.

Sally had to smile at that. Like he could understand what Percy had said. Either way Percy gave a sound of a laugh and gurgled again.

Poseidon looked at her. "You know, we should enjoy this while it lasts."

"What?" Sally asked, half curious and half bemused as she shifted in her bed to make herself more comfortable.

"My mother told me that I had the terrible twos."

"Really now." Sally laughed

She couldn't imagine her husband crying and shrieking. He had always been calm, even when he was angry or even absolutely livid he never really raised his voice. Instead it become lower and darker, each word became a knife, each one slowly ripping its victim apart. Sally had never been on the receiving end of it, Poseidon treated her like a queen, even when she didn't want to.

"Oh yes." Poseidon's eyes twinkled as he started to dictate. He raised his voice, no doubt in a humorous way of imitating his late mother. "You just wouldn't believe it! I come back after talking to Metis and he's wailing away! I rush to the source of the noise and the scene meeting my eyes is _horrendous!_ There he is! In the middle of the kitchen with cookies everywhere! The cookie jar is smashed on the floor and the chair is up against the counter! Little Poseidon is screaming his lungs out and dehydrating himself through the amount of tears he's cried! This is weekly too! Weekly!"

"Oh my." She laughed. Somehow after the dictation she could conjure an image of the scene in her head. Only Gaea would rant about her sons, whether they had done her proud or in her mind deserved to be sent to a military school.

As the two stopped laughing as a doctor walked. "Mr. and Mrs. Olympian?" he asked.

"Yes." The two answered simultaneously.

"I've been informed that you're free to go, although if you wish to spend the night here you can, by all means." He informed her.

"Oh no, no need for that. I'll be perfectly fine at our house. I feel great." Sally stated as she started to sit up out of her bed.

Poseidon rushed over to her. "Are you sure? I don't want you to strain yourself. I mean, you just gave birth Sally!"

"I'm okay, besides I'd like to introduce to his home." Sally smiled. There he went again. Always putting her first, always checking in with her. Not that Sally didn't like it though, she felt connected to her husband.

"Are you sure?" Poseidon scrunched his eyebrows like he always did when he was worried.

"Yes." Sally said firmly.

Sally rose out of the hospital bed and took Percy from Poseidon's arms. Poseidon kissed her check and thanked the doctor.

"Thank you…" Sally squinted at the doctor's badge. She found that she was uncannily good at remembering faces and names. "Dr. Sollace." She finished. Sally always liked to call somebody by a name, maybe not their real one, but she found it made the person more unique and real.

"No problem." Dr. Sollace answered. "Call the hospital if you need anything, if it's urgent, they will route it to me."

Sally raised her eyebrows. So it had already gotten out through the hospital that they were very important patients, VIPs. "I'm fine thank you, although I'll keep it in mind."

Poseidon escorted her out of the hospital. Sally couldn't help but notice that even though the night had come how busy the hospital still was. She also noticed that she and her husband, and now Percy were getting _the look_. She sighed. She had purposely forced Poseidon to a normal hospital, not a special one. Sally didn't want to live big, she didn't like to live big, but with their last names being national treasures as they were it was impossible.

Together the stepped outside into the August air. It had cooled down a bit, but it was still August, and summer stretching itself. Poseidon took out his phone and speed dialed Peleus, their chauffeur. They waited only for about a minute before the sleek black car, one that looked like a taxi rolled up to the hospital.

_Just like Peleus. He must have been waiting somewhere in the parking lot all afternoon._ Sally thought. Peleus was always putting his best foot forward for them, he loved his work, and he treated Poseidon with a polite tone, but more as an equal and not like an employer. Poseidon did the same, Sally and him refused to treat their staff as their servants, even if they did so themselves.

The front window rolled down to reveal a cheery faced man who looked like he was in his early thirties. He had light brown eyes and light brown hair with a light dusting of small and barely visible freckles across his face. He wasn't exactly big, but we on the taller side. He wore a black suit without a tie and a light purple button up shirt with the top button undone. He looked excitedly at the two.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Olympian. I see we will have another on the Olympian express."

"Yes we do Peleus." Poseidon answered as he grinned at his friend. "Peleus, meet Perseus Olympian. Percy, meet Peleus, your eternal slave." Poseidon joked.

"Nice to meet you Percy, although sorry, I'm only your man if you need a ride, or need help in terms of travel." Peleus laughed.

"Okay you two. Let's get ourselves home. Right Peleus?" Sally smiled.

"Right you are Miss."

Sally entered the car's back seat to see a baby carrier all ready and set for her son.

"Why Peleus, you didn't have to do this…"

"No problem Mrs. Olympian, I need all my passengers to be safe, even newborns. Especially newborns." Peleus assured.

Sally strapped little Percy into his carrier and sat down on the soft leather. Poseidon closed the car door for her and went around on the other side. He climbed in and fastened his seatbelt.

"Hit it Peleus."

Peleus turned his head, raised an eyebrow and answered "Wake up young Perseus? I think not." In a very posh voice before seriously adding "Sorry, the kid wants his sleep."

"Oh shut up, and start driving." Poseidon laughed.

"That, I can do."

The car started to smoothly roll of the hospital pavement and onto the road towards the Olypan estate. Sally felt herself relax in the soft leather upholstery. She was hit with a wave of tiredness. Sally turned her head to smile at her husband, instead of returning it he was already softly snoring away. Sally laughed.

"Have a nice rest, dear, because you are going to need it." She murmured before closing her eyes and letting the relaxing vibrations of the car lull her to sleep.

"Dear, it's time to get up, we've arrived." Poseidon softly spoke as he gently shook her awake.

Sally looked to her left. "Where's Percy?" she questioned.

"Peleus offered to take him in and introduce him to Terminus." Poseidon answered. "It might take a while." He added.

"I'm sure of that." Sally yawned as the stepped out of the car and stretched. Poseidon wove his hand into hers and they slowly walked up the twelve steps to their large oak doors.

They saw Peleus holding Percy, who was scowling at Terminus, who was speaking to him.

Terminus looked old for his age due to his graying hair, although his frame was still large, and anybody could tell that he would be able to still pack a decent punch. He was clothed in a suit with a tie, the whole outfit looked pristine, as if it had just been irons five minutes earlier.

"Young master Perseus. If you are going to enter this property again you will need to frown at me like you are doing so to allow me to let your enter. I cannot allow anything suspicious to pass." Terminus lectured.

Sally and Poseidon looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Terminus was head of their security and was the door man of their estate. They both admitted that he might be the slightest bit paranoid about any potential or her mind non-existent threats entering the premises. Either way, Poseidon spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Hello Terminus." He spoke.

"Why good evening Master Poseidon. It is nice to see you back for the night." Terminus answered before slightly bowing to both of them before continuing. "It's nice to see you in good health My Lady, you look regal as always."

Sally closed her eyes. As much as she liked Terminus she sometimes couldn't stand him. He was always too polite for her when he was talking to her. She had continuously urged him to simply call her Sally, or Mrs. Olympian at most, but he had always politely refused. Over time Sally had given up, and had allowed Terminus to call her My Lady, or something that he deemed appropriate. As much as she didn't like that part of Terminus he was an outstanding guard. He had devised a way to keep their estate safe, and when at the front door he was always alert, and almost never made a mistake between letting a guest in to judo flipping a possible "threat" onto the ground. His judgement in that sense was impeccable, and Sally couldn't feel safer in her own home.

"Terminus," Poseidon continued. "As much as I do understand the reason for security, Percy isn't even a day old yet, he cannot control himself that well to be able to frown at you to gain entry, and you will simply have to let him through."

Terminus reddened, as if the thought had never crossed him. "Pardon me Young Master, I will always be thinking of your safety as top priority." He turned to Poseidon. "Have a good night sleep." Terminus bowed and opened up massive oak doors for us.

"Thank you Terminus, have a good night to you too." Sally answered, even if he would be awake on guard for most of it.

They stepped inside and were ushered by Argus their butler.

Peleus handed Percy to Sally. He then removed his shoes, replaced on his indoor pair, and nodded to Argus before bidding them a good night. He then walked to the employees corridor and out of view.

"Welcome home." Argus greeted them warmly. Argus was one of their youngest staff members, and one of the best looking. He had dirty blonde almost brown hair and dark blue eyes. Even though he had first class eloquence he had gladly obliged to not having to wear a tie by Poseidon's instructions. He still wore a button up shirt and a blazer although you were able to see a white T-Shirt sticking out from underneath.

"I see we have one more added to the family." He noted.

"Yes we do Argus." Poseidon answered back.

"Would you like me to lead young Perseus to his room? Or will he be staying you Mrs. Sally." Argus asked.

Like Peleus he had taken to Poseidon's insisting of being more informal, although he still seemed to struggle with calling them by their first names in a casual manner.

"He'll be staying with us." Sally answered as Argus took their shoes away to a nearby servant who in turn walked over to the closet to put them away.

"Excellent. Is there anything else that you would like? Tea perhaps? I personally find it quite soothing before resting." Argus offered.

"No thank you Argus, just make sure that Percy here isn't going to be wearing anything embarrassing, talk to Lacy for assistance if you need, other than that we should be fine."

"As you wish Mr. Olympian. Ring the bell if you need anything and either I or fellow staffs will be present within half a minute." Argus promised before leaving the three alone.

Poseidon hugged his wife and son before he kissed the now asleep Percy and they headed to the master bedroom. Poseidon opened the door for Sally and she walked in and put Percy down in a crib right next to their king sized bed.

Poseidon closed the door and walked up next to Sally, placing his hand on her waist.

"He's going to grow up to be great. I'm sure of it." Poseidon whispered.

"Oh, I'm sure of it. I just hope that he'll be a good sleeper. As much as I love Percy and children, I love my sleep." Sally responded.

"I agree."

The two sprawled out on their bed on top of the covers with their clothes still on. Sally relaxed on their bed as she listened to her husband's breathing slow and turn into soft snores. She shimmied in his arms to make herself more comfortable. Sally looked at the cradle containing their newborn son.

"Perseus Lexander Olympian." She softly murmured his name.

Sally smiled to herself and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_**Okay! I'm done! Review if you want, or maybe simply just favorite or follow! Your choice, either way you just reading it is great, cause I can see how many of you guys are reading my story. **_

_**Stads02**_


	2. Chapter 2: Genius

_**Hey guys, yes im here again. don't worry its short.**_

_**life is good, and i'll try to update as soon as i can and stuff. right now I'm doing the "omg i have an idea im writing it down right now" which ends and then you're all "oh crap what do i do now?"**_

_**anywho hope you like the chapter**_

_**disclaimer: sorry don't own the characters**_

**September, 2003 (four years later)**

_POSEIDON_

Poseidon groaned. He knew that staring at the screen would most definitely not bring him closer to his decision, but he had done so anyways.

He only had another half hour to decide what to do with his invested stocks in the Tsunami Insurance Pros Corporation. They had offered him a great deal, invest in us more or quit the deal, and you will benefit, not change anything, and we will. But Poseidon knew that even if it sounded easy, it wasn't. Tsunami Insurance was a very hard stock to control and figure out the patterns of. He wasn't even sure if he had made money from it or lost some.

Poseidon slumped back in his chair. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Poseidon knew that running his empire wasn't easy. Over the decades he had created Aquatic Industries, now the biggest water industry in the world. Poseidon had slowly covered almost anything to do with the water. Shares in fishing and shipping, investments in scuba diving and sailboat manufactures, heck he had even started a new line of by the beach hotels. Before Poseidon knew it, he had become a billionaire.

Poseidon decided to walk around his house, and maybe get a glass of water. Just do something to help him assemble all of his thoughts together. He supposed he could talk to Argus; Argus would most definitely not help him in his decision, although he would impartially point out facts in such a way that Poseidon found comforting, and assuring.

"Well let's get going then." He talked to himself. Poseidon heaved himself out of his office and headed down one of the many hallways and corridors of his estate.

Poseidon turned a corner and a small body crashed into him. Poseidon scowled and was about to say something, but he stopped. His four-year-old son was on the ground in front of him holding his head. Poseidon could saw his eyes water, threatening to spill, which would then turn into an all-out waterworks. Percy scrunched his face; Poseidon had to admire his son for his newfound four year old maturity. They had taught Percy at a young age that crying wouldn't really get him anywhere in the long run, and Percy had surprisingly agreed with them.

"Owww. Daddy your leg is hard." Percy scowled.

"Well I'm not surprised, considering how fast you are moving that fast that must have hurt. C'mon now, let's see it." Poseidon soothed as he knelt down so he was almost eye level with his son.

"H-here." Percy's breath hitched, but he breathed deeply, and shook his head. He then removed his hands from his nose.

"Well look at you! You're Rudolf!" Poseidon chuckled as he picked up his son and held him.

"Huh?" Percy asked, pain forgotten. He shifted and Poseidon wondered how Percy had gotten so heavy.

"Your nose is bright red sport!" Poseidon smiled as his sons eyes widened with understanding.

"Really?" Percy exclaimed, and without waiting for an answer he continued. "Cool! Daddy! I'm Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer!"

"Yep, you look just like-"

'PERCEUS LEXANDER JACKSON!" the yell echoed through hallway. Poseidon was sure that the whole estate could have heard that.

Poseidon raised his eyebrows and looked at his son. Percy's face was ridden with guilt, but with a hint of mischievousness.

"Percy…" Poseidon started.

"What? It wasn't me, not _really_…" Percy started, already putting a puppy-dog pout on his face.

"What did you do, or as you put it, not _really _do?" Poseidon sighed.

"Er.. Termius said no to me when I wanted to go through the big, big doors at the front without the magical word." Percy said, he was speaking pretty well for a four year old, but had trouble with Terminus. He always forgot the "n" at the end.

Poseidon had to groan. Terminus wouldn't let a four-year-old through the front doors? Not only that but his son?

"So daddy." Percy said continuing. "I said the magic word and he opened the big, big doors for me. But I didn't like Termius. I felt mad."

"Percy, what did Argus tell you do to when you're angry?" Poseidon asked.

"Count to ten." Percy answered. "I did daddy! But it didn't work! So I didn't let Termius in. I kept him out."

"You locked Terminus out?"

Percy looked away, confirming that he had.

Poseidon smiled. He knew that he shouldn't let his son do things like this, but it was refreshing from his work, he felt better than he had in a long time. He set Percy down.

"Percy."

Percy looked up. "Yes daddy?"

"We're going to play a game with Terminus."

Percy's eyes shone. He loved games. He bounced up and down. "What game? What game?" he asked.

"Your mother told me that you're very good at hide and seek." Poseidon said.

Percy jumped up and down. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. "I hid really good! Mommy _and_ Argus didn't find me!"

"Well, I'll tell Terminus that you want to play hide and seek, and that you've already run off to your hiding spot."

"Really?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Although, I'm also going to tell him that if he finds you, you're going to be in big trouble!" Poseidon finished.

Percy thought this over. "Okay!" he said. Then he added. "No telling Termius where I hide." He held out his little hand. "Pinky promise."

Poseidon made eye contact with his son, he was surprised by the steely expression he had. "Pinky promise." He said.

Poseidon wrapped his big pinky around Percy's. Percy smiled.

"Okay, now go and hide Percy!" he urged.

"Yeah daddy! You're the best!" Percy gave his dad a quick hug before running off, no doubt to find an impossibly small place where Terminus wouldn't be able to find him, at least, not in four hours.

Poseidon continued through the halls to the lounge, where he found Argus, standing up and waiting for him, as if he had been able to the see the future that he would come here.

"Hello Mr. Olympian. Anything I can do for you?" Argus asked dutifully.

"Yeah. If you could get me a drink, not anything heavy though, that would be great." Poseidon answered.

"Right away." Argus gave a nod of his head, and disappeared.

Poseidon settled in a chair. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off, forcing anything thoughts from his mind. It was relaxing. He opened his eyes when he saw Argus return with a silver platter. On it was a glass with ice, a coaster with a napkin, and finally a small bowl of pretzels, Poseidon's favourite snack.

"Ah. Thank you Argus."

"My pleasure." Argus said while he set the contents of the silver platter on the table. "Anything else?"

"Actually, yes." Poseidon took a sip of the beverage. Perfect. Argus really did know what he wanted, even if he sometimes didn't. "Set the platter down and pull up a chair, no, don't worry, I'm not firing you, just need your," he paused. "Impartial opinions."

"Of course." Argus smiled. He set the platter down before pulling up a comfy looking chair and sat down in it. He allowed himself to relax into the soft velvet and cross his legs before nodding at Poseidon, telling him to continue.

_PERCY_

Percy couldn't believe his luck. His dad didn't get angry, and he didn't make him go to Terminus. He grinned. Percy knew his way around the house like the back of his hand. His parents hosted parties a lot, and during those he was never supervised when excused himself from the confusing conversations that his parents and the other people had. He used to time to explore the house; he had discovered almost every nook and cranny to the point that he was sure that Terminus didn't know some of the places that he did.

Percy took a left; he would head to the garden outside, on the south side of his house. It was near his father's office, the only unexplored place in the entire house.

He had once gone in there for hide and seek, although he was ushered out by his father. He turned another left, he knew that he was almost there, until he rounded the corner and quickly glimpsed a maid running through the parallel hall.

"Dang!" Percy whispered to himself. He would need to be more careful, when Terminus wanted to find Percy he had all of the staff help him.

Percy was turning around when he caught a glimpse of the boss; Terminus.

Percys eyes widened as he spun on his feet, almost tripping himself. He ran in the other direction. Percy saw the maid again, he knew she would see him soon if he ran that way, but if he didn't Terminus would catch him.

Percy looked to his left and right. On his right there was a room, but he knew it was empty, if he went in there he would be found immiediatly.

On his left though, was his father's study. Percy knew he wasn't supposed to go in there. He remembered the last time he did.

_Three year old Percy ran into his father's study. He was playing with his best friend Jason and Nico Grace. They were his best friends. All of their dads were talking to each other downstairs. All three of them were bored so they were playing tag throughout the mansion._

_Percy ran around the desk, hoping that Nico wouldn't notice him there and pass on. He held himself close to desk and attempted to stay silent. He heard Nico come into his dad's office. He heard Nico sigh, then turn around._

_Percy accidently giggled. He couldn't help it, he had tricked Nico._

_Percy realized his mistake and ran right into Nico._

_Nico smiled and yelled "Your it!" before running to the door where Jason was._

_Percy yelled back "Nuh un!"_

_Nico scowled. "Yes you are."_

_Percy frowned back at his friend. "You ran into me. Not fair!"_

_Nico answered back "No I diddin'. You did!"_

_Jason nervously smiled. "Nico. Percy." He tried. He didn't like fighting._

_Nico and Percy glared at each other. As if daring each other to say something first._

_"What's going on here?" all three boys looked up to see their fathers._

_"Daddy!" they all yelled._

_"Percy's it."_

_"Nico's it." They both said it at the same time before scowling at each other again._

_Poseidon smiled. "Percy, Nico is a guest and your best friend. Play nicely."_

_Percy looked up at his dad. "Yes daddy."_

_Poseidon ruffled his son's hair. Then his face turned serious. "Percy, I know you were having fun. But next time don't go into my room without my permission okay?"_

_Percy nodded his head vigorously. He was getting bored, and Nico and Jason were looking at him, wanting him to join them in their game of tag again._

_"Bye daddy!" Percy said as he raced out of the door with his friends._

Percy gulped. He knew he didn't have his dad's permission to go into his office. He quickly thought about it, his dad wouldn't like it, but Percy reckoned that as long as he didn't touch anything it would be okay.

_'Daddy will forgive me."_ Percy thought.

With that he quickly and quietly opened his dad's door and quietly closed it. Percy exhaled. He was safe. Now that he was safe he looked around.

His dad's office was large. There were big bookcases on the sides as well as a couple things in glass. He had a big wooden desk along with many metal desks surrounding that. The wooden desk was in the middle and it had a computer on it with the screen still on. The desk was covered in papers. Percy wandered towards it.

He knew that he shouldn't touch it, but he couldn't help it. Percy promised to himself that as long as he put the papers back his dad would never know.

He clenched his fist around the nearest bunch of papers and looked at them. What met his eyes were numbers and graphs and reports. Percy couldn't read that well, although he knew his numbers by heart. Percy carefully placed back the papers with words and looked at the ones with numbers. He sounded out the words at the top of the page.

"A-qua-tic In-dusty-ries." He pronounced. "Sta-tist ra-po-ort." He repeated them a couple times.

Percy said the whole thing out loud. "Aquatic Industyries statist raport."

Percy smiled, he knew what it was. Sometimes his parents forgot he was there when they were talking with other people in the suits and dresses. He knew the words and relatively what they meant.

He looked at the numbers and the charts again. His eyes widened. He had trouble reading; his dad told him he had something call dyslexia. But everything here made sense. He could see his dad was losing money, and a lot of it.

_"How could dad let this happen?"_ he wondered. Percy knew his dad was smart, he guessed he didn't know that he was losing money. He looked at it again. He was right, he could read this easily, and he somehow understood it too.

Percy then looked at his dad's computer screen. He managed to read the title with great difficulty managed to read the screen. He was surprised by what he read. Daddy was making a deal with people, and only had five minutes left to make it. Daddy had put in numbers for the deal. Bad numbers, Percy realized.

Suddenly he knew what he had to do. Percy climbed up onto his dads chair and scrutinized the keyboard. He found the backspace button and pressed it. Then Percy looked at the papers he had put on the top of the desk again. He imputed new numbers.

_'I did it!"_ he thought. _"Daddy won't lose money!"_

After a silent cheer he placed the papers back to where they looked like they were before and slid down from the chair.

Percy walked to the door and opened it a bit. He peeked left and right. The coast was clear. He nimbly exited his father's study and closed the door before running off to the garden, smiling to himself.

_POSEIDON_

"Sir." Argus said, interrupting him. It was rare that Argus did so, so he immediately stopped talking.

"Yes Argus?"

"I just checked my watch. You need to submit the report in one minute." Argus stated.

Poseidon did a spit-take before apologizing to Argus, who had received some of the spray. He flew up from his seat and sprinted to his office. He banged open the door. He thanked the gods that his computer didn't go onto sleep mode and quickly scanned over the page.

Poseidon still didn't know what to do with the stocks. He knew that he would just have to do with what he had typed in before. He ran his cursor over to the confirm button and clicked. The computer screen flashed a confirmation sign of which he agreed to.

Poseidon sighed in relief. He did it. Even if it wasn't the best move at least he was still in friendly relations with Tsunami Corporation. He exited his office again and closed the door he decided to take a walk around the small lake on their property. Poseidon felt like a 20 pound weight had been lifted off his back. He smiled and exited outside.

**September, 2003 (two weeks later)**

Percy was waiting at one of his dad's offices downtown. He was looking at a book, or at least that was what it looked like. Inside he had printed off more of the numbers that looked like the ones he had seen on his dad's desk two weeks before. He loved to look at them, and did, just in case his dad needed his help again, whether Poseidon knew that Percy had helped him or not.

In the reception a T.V. was on, and the channel was the news, something about his dad's work. Percy didn't listen to the newscast, he found them boring

_"It's amazing Matt." The female newscaster was saying. "Aquatic Industries moved its stocks greatly two weeks ago, and today we are seeing the effect."_

_"Yes we are Susan." The male newscaster responded. "Previously even though there was no confirmation the relations between the Tsunami Insurance Pros Corporation and Aquatic Industries seemed rocky, but now I don't even know what to say!"_

_"We've just seen the earnings for Aquatic Industries spike, and Tsunami Insurance had a significant increase too." Susan said._

_"So Susan, how much are we talking about here?" Matt asked Susan._

_'Well Matt, I'm reading that Aquatic Industries just earned 2.3 million dollars because of that transaction."_

**YES! second chapter done! so exciting. don't forget to review, favorite, or follow, doesn't matter. I'll try to update soon!**

**Stads02**


	3. Chapter 3: Celebrations

_**Oh my gods! I dont' want to rant and go all fangirl but honestly those who have followed me and favourited me, you are true descendants of the gods. I didn't expect to get this much, well, awesomeness from you guys! Even if you guys are the first people to reveiw and follow, I'm sorry but shoutouting isn't really my thing, it never has been, even when I've been reading other stuff. Although I do promise you that I have read each of your reveiws, and not deleated the emails from fanfiction telling me that you've followed or favourited me.**_

_**Anyways enough of me.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Disclaimer; Unfortunatly, the gods did not make me the owner of these charecters. They made Rick Roidran the owner._

**June, 2007**

_PERCY_

Percy Olympian burst out of his school doors, stopped at the top of the stairs and raised his hands, he clenched his fists and look up to the sky.

"YEEAAAAHHH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "SCHOOLS OUT!" he bellowed. He put down hands down and looked out at all of the astonished families. He knew that they might whisper about it for a moment, but he knew they were used to _him_. Perseus Olympian, a little rebel, a mistake, an imperfect child in the high class society. Percy couldn't have cared less though, as far as he was concerned almost all of them were rich, stuck up and posh, and _definitely_ didn't know how to have a fun time.

Sure he did use his endless amount of allowance sometimes, like when he and a few of his friends had a full on water war in the forest on his property. It was fun though; the water had been dyed for the teams. Not only that but Argus had somehow gotten his hands on water grenades and other water traps, it was the best.

Percy was about to shout out another scream of celebration although he was stopped by a hand being firmly placed on the top of his head. Percy resisted the urge to groan, he knew only one person in the world who would do this; Terminus.

It was rare for Terminus to do anything out of order or slightly disrespectful to the Olympians, although Percy was the rare exception. Percy didn't want to be a bully or mean, but it was really funny when Terminus got angry, his face got all red and he used old and strange or big words in his sentences. With his hair almost completely gray, he sometimes looked like a 60 year old having a temper tantrum.

Percy turned his head, mussing up his already messed up hair to look into the stormy grey-blue eyes of Terminus.

"Young Master, as much I as would prefer to be polite to you, you are acting like a hoodlum! It is inadequate for the son of such an important man as your father to go yodeling out to city that you are feeling elaborated that your school is out! I was once a young boy too Young Perseus, although you need to remember your manners!"

"Yes Terminus." Percy answered making his voice monotone.

"Exactly what I mean Young Master, you must not be a slave to society, although you must learn to be obedient and civilized from time to time. I daresay, now."

Percy slacked his whole face and looked straight ahead. "Yes Mas-ter Ter-min-us. I am Per-cy Ro-bot. I o-bey Ter-min-us. Please in-put or-ders." He spoke as a robot.

Terminus's face had just been toning down from a light red to only having pink cheeks, although the process was now reversed.

"YOUNG MASTER." He almost yelled, making many heads turn his way.

Percy knew he was home free once he saw everybody looking their. He knew that Terminus liked to consider himself, normal, or non-existent. He considered it his duty to act as an "Angel", so follow, but never reveal, and to silently protect. As soon as he received attention he would give his best efforts to hide from it and flee.

"Congratulations on passing Grade two!" Terminus finished. People diverted their attention, even if it was _the _Perseus Olympian he now looked like any other young child receiving praise from a parent, guardian or in some cases, hired staff, like Percy.

Yancy Academy was one of the top schools in the city. Percy refused to go anywhere too far because he loved his mansion, and all the staff. Together his parents had settled on Yancy, it was a school that had transfer students, students who boarded, and just simple students, although they all had one this in common; money. Every single child who attended Nancy Academy was one who came from a family of wealth and possibly fame. This made Percy fit in, because even if he was one of the most privileged children there he wasn't the only one.

Percy grinned smugly at Terminus, before diverting his attention to the double doors that were open. His eyes scanned the crowd for his two best friends, Nico Di Angelo and Jason Grace. Before long he found them and called them over.

"Hey Nico. Hey Jason!" Percy called.

Nico and Jason heard him and started walking over to where he was.

"Heya Percy!" Nico grinned. He had just lost his two front teeth, giving him a slight jack-o-lantern smile.

"Hey Percy." Jason beamed. His sky blue eyes were sparkling; even though he was jubilated he didn't voice his excitement like Percy did, in fear of being chastised by Aeolus, his butler, who had come instead of his parents.

"I really passed!" Percy laughed.

Nico grinned again. "Yeah Percy! You're dumb!"

Jason laughed at his friend before starting his own chant.

'Hey Percy!" he prompted.

"What?" Percy asked.

"I got something to show you!"

Percy paused and then smiled. "Okay!"

Jason moved his right hand over to the left, with his index finger pointing to the sky. "Look left!" he called.

Percy followed the direction on his finger.

"Look right!" Jason called. Percy again followed the hand as it moved to Jason's right.

"Look at my thumb!" Jason pressed his hand towards Percy's face, stopping just two inches before. He held his hand like a thumbs up. Percy almost had to go cross eyed to follow it.

"Gee. You're dumb!" Jason finished. He pressed his thumb to Percy's forehead before laughing.

Percy frowned.

Nico giggled. "Jason's a genius! It rhymes. Thumb, dumb!"

Percy deepened his frown before smiling slightly. "Nah. You probably got it from Thalia. She probably did it to you!"

Jason stopped laughing. "Yeah." He said sheepishly. "Thalia showed me it."

Thalia was Jason's eleven-year-old sister. She was best friends with Bianca, Nico's older sister. Bianca was ten, although that didn't stop them from being best friends and having their own fun in their mansions.

"Come, Nico." Nico's maid Alecto ordered. "It's time to get going."

"Yes." Aeolus added, motioning towards Jason "We must get back Master Jason your father, even if he might not show it is pleased that you passed grade two."

"But I wanna go to Percy's!" Nico and Jason both whined. All three of them knew that it would be much more fun together. They all had the experience of trying to find something to do, or somebody to play with inside their estates.

"I'm afraid that we-" Alecto started.

"Ahh, C'mon Alecto. They just graduated, let them have some fun! Besides as we won't give them anything _too_ sugary, you know." The group turned their heads to see Peleus in a small limo.

Alecto and Aeolus seemed to consider this.

"I've already got the limo, so there's no question of transportation, and you don't have to worry, you've got Mr. Wind-Up-Toy over there keeping them safe." Peleus grinned at the boys who were giggling at Terminus's nickname Peleus had given him.

Peleus winked at all of them, silently communicating that he wanted to win the argument, and that he would continue to try.

"Besides Aeolus, didn't Zeus have an important meeting with Air Canada today? I don't think that they would want a rambunctious seven-year old running around, do you?" he asked.

"Well no." Aeolus admitted. He sighed. "I give you my permission to take Master Jason with you to Young Perseus's estate. Please inform us when we should arrive to pick him up."

"I got it covered." Peleus said. He turned his attention to Alecto. "Aren't you in the same boat Alecto? I hear Hades also has an important meeting with Chevron today? Besides, Young Nico here already knows that Young Jason is going over to the Little Master's house, why leave him out?"

Alecto looked like she had been road kill. She personally didn't like Percy or Nico going out with friends, but Peleus had given her not too many reasons to not allow him without it being strange. She looked at Nico, who in turn looked at her, his dark brown eyes pleading, begging her to allow him to go.

Alecto smiled. "Of course Peleus, although I do believe that Master Nico should be home by seven o'clock." Alecto felt like somebody had wedged a knife down her throat, she didn't like to smile in general, let alone to Peleus.

Peleus grinned. "C'mon boys. Step inside the new Party Olympian Express, single stop, the Olympian Residence.

Terminus held the door open while the three boys scampered inside, high-fiving each other and loosening their ties that were required in their uniform.

"YEAH!" Percy yelled.

Terminus closed the door and nodded to Aeolus and Alecto before climbing into the passenger seat at the front and telling Peleus to drive.

Percy's first thought on the matter was that it was the best idea ever. Eating his mother's blue cupcakes were the best, even better than almost all of the meals that the cook made. Percy did consider that eating five cupcakes wasn't the greatest plan, but with Nico and Jason urging him, he couldn't say no. Percy's second thought on the matter was that it wasn't smart to go swimming in the leisure pool at his house.

It was one of his favourite places. The pool was massive, and decked out with two slides, three diving boards, a massive chest of pool toys and inflatables, and best of all water guns. Jason and Nico had both visited his house so much, that they had ended up leaving a couple pairs of clothes and swim trunks in a guest room for when they were around. Together all three of them had had fun in the pool until Percy started to feel sick. He swam to the edge and climbed out onto the edge.

"Argus!" he called. Argus looked up.

Poseidon had let him go casual so he himself was wearing swim trunks and a white T-Shirt to top it off he had Ray Bands on. He would have looked like a cool guy relaxing on the beach like he did it daily, although the newspaper in his hand ruined the image.

"Yes Perseus?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling well." Percy groaned clutching his stomach.

Argus smiled knowingly, "Well considering the mass amount of pizza and cupcakes you've consumed I'm not surprised."

Percy groaned in response.

"Would you like me to get you a stomach relief Perseus?"

Percy nodded and called to the other lifeguard to watch over them before heading off.

Jason and Nico swam over to him and propped themselves up on the side of the pool.

"Are you sure you're okay Percy?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. You're not looking good." Jason added.

Percy nodded in misery. "I feel like I'm gunna throw up." He moaned.

Suddenly Jason gasped. 'WOW! Percy! I've never seen somebody actually green!"

Percy quietly said 'I really feel like I'm going to throw up…" he didn't finish his sentence before lurching forward.

Nico yelped in surprise. "Woah! Percy! If you're gonna throw up, do it away from me!" Then he scrambled out of the pool. He ran on the poolside and picked up a bucket before tossing it to Jason. Jason was out of the pool by then and caught it; he turned around and gave it to Percy.

Just in time.

Percy groaned again before lurching forward. This time he did throw up.

Jason scrunched his nose. "Eww. Smell real bad Percy…"

Nico nodded in assent, even though he was too far away. "I don't wanna go back in the pool." He looked at Percy. "I don't wanna be like Percy." Nico and Jason had each eaten a fair share of junk food themselves.

Peleus came back with a platter with a glass of water. He surveyed the scene in front of him. He smiled but grimaced at the same time. "Well Perseus, at least I had foresight to bring towels in case this happened.

That pretty much ended the celebrations. By that time it was about seven, and Alecto had arrived, and taken Nico home. Jason left with Peleus to his own home shortly after. Percy went to his room and climbed into his bed. He had already taken pills, but felt too warm and sick. Beside him were another bucket and a bell to ring, in case he needed anything.

Percy didn't care about the bell though; all he needed was his laptop. He had secretly sneaked into Terminus's office and gotten a hold of the security codes to his dad's laptop and computers. From there he could see the pages like the ones that he had seen about three years ago.

Percy could now read a bit better, although his dyslexia stopped him from reading anything for periods longer than ten minutes, at best. Normally he always saw a couple dancing letters, but could still make out sometimes what the word was.

Although the numbers hadn't changed. It was like he was seeing through a glass, a glass of infinite knowledge. Percy learned that what he was looking at were stocks and the economical market. Percy somehow always knew what the market was probably going to do, and what to anticipate for. His brain just seemed to understand the language of stocks.

Percy had discovered he was a genius in stocks. For Percy's seventh birthday he had requested for a stock in something. Poseidon, had laughed, but had given his son shares in an electronic company. Percy was happy that Poseidon had forgotten about it, because Percy was almost at the $9,000 mark of income.

He didn't just use the skill for his own benefit though. Sometimes Percy would sneak into Poseidon's office. He would turn on the main computer and open up the market. Percy would make small changes, but nothing too significant so his father wouldn't notice. Slowly Percy had grasped a better understanding of the economical market. He learned about common patterns and money transfers and much, much more.

Percy heard footsteps and closed the window and clicked on Fruit Ninja. He couldn't have anybody know about this until he felt ready to share his talent.

Percy looked up and saw that Argus had walked in.

"Perseus, how are you feeling? Would you like anything soothing to drink? Perhaps tea?"

"No thanks Argus." Percy responded. "I feel too warm."

Argus face changed into a thinking face. He finally said "Let me take your temperature."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. He hoped he didn't have fever. Tomorrow his family was headed to Paris for a vacation. He hadn't been to Paris yet and was dying to, but if he had a fever he would have to stay home.

Peleus walked towards his bed with a thermometer. "Hold it under your tongue."

Percy opened wide and put the thermometer in his mouth. It seemed like forever before the thing beeped.

Argus took it out and read "37.6º Celsius."

Percy looked at him. "Do I have a fever?"

Argus nodded. "Do not fret Perseus. I'll give you some Advil, and a good night's rest is always a good idea."

Percy responded glumly "Okay."

Argus exited the room and entered a minute later with some purple syrup in a cup and a glass of water.

Percy took the cup and drank it. Percy puckered, it was sour.

"Sorry Perseus, even if you don't like the taste, it is one of the best medicines we have." Argus informed him.

Percy wordlessly took the glass of water and downed it. It washed away the bitter taste.

"Good night Perseus." Argus smiled as he hugged Percy. It was rare that Argus ever did something like that, although it felt nice.

"Good night Argus." Percy said.

Percy settled down in his bed as Argus walked towards the door. He flipped the switch and closed the door.

Percy sighed, he hoped he could go to Paris, if not he would be stuck in the house, with no one to talk to.

"Lucky me." Percy whispered sarcastically. He closed his eyes and hoped he would be all better by tomorrow.

_**Yeah, I'm doing another small ending tidbit. Honestly, before you permadently get your hopes up I'm probably not going to update this quickly again and again, although I will make an effort to make it at least weekly, or give you guys a heads up, so I don't annoy all of you guys,**_

_**Review and/or favourite or follow. The choice is yours. If you want to leave an idea for a charecter I'll se if I can fit it in. I orginially didn't plan for Thalia and Bianca to make an appearance until MUCH later but... I got a review!**_

_**Didn't mean to make this that long... whoops. :) PEACE OUT!**_

_**Stads02**_


	4. Chapter 4: Flight 02150

**_HEY GUYS! as usual i'm going to try and make this short. YOU GUYS A AMAZING! i was all worried and stuff like "the writing probably has loads of mistakes" and "the plot probably sucks.." and all that so I wasnt expecting much..._**

**_but... 9 reviews! 12 Favourites! 22 Followers! And the story has been veiwed a whopping 376 times. DAYM! so I want to thank you guys and I hope you like the chapter!_**

**_Hey look! Is a bird, its a plane, its a disclaimer!_**

**_I don't own any of the charecters... sadly enough_**

**June, 2007 – The Next Day**

_ARGUS_

Argus rapped on Percy's door. There was no answer, Argus knocked louder still although silence met him. Argus didn't worry though, he checked his watch, 6:30, and he wasn't surprised that Young Percy didn't hear him. Most likely he was sleeping, quite hard, Argus noted, due to the fact that he was running a fever last night.

Argus quietly opened Perseus's door and walked toward his bed. He could barely see the boy beneath all of the covers he had overtop him. Only a mess of jet black hair and a small lump of where a body was gave away that he was even there at all.

Argus set down the silver platter one of Percy's bedside table carefully. He then stepped forward to the bed. Argus leaned over to reach where the boy was. He pulled back a couple of the covers and gently shook Percy's shoulder. Percy scrunched his eyes, and stirred, but only rolled over and continued his soundless deep sleep. Argus tried again, shaking Percy again.

"Young Percy, it's time to awaken." He gently spoke.

This time Percy actually groaned and opened his eyes to make small slits before closing them again.

"Percy." Argus spoke again, in a softer tone then what he normally used.

Percy propped himself up on his hands before scooting himself backwards so he could lean back on the various pillows and headboard. He then opened his eyes fully.

Percy opened his mouth and said "Argu-" he didn't complete his butler's name. He broke into a fit of coughs, of which Argus knew weren't painful, judging by Percy's expression, although they sounded it.

Percy finished coughing and gasped for air. He looked at Argus. "Do you have any more of that stuff? The coughing thingy. Tasted eugh." He made a face to represent the taste.

"Yes we do Perseus." Argus had brought a cup of it along with more water.

He reached over to the platter where they stood and brought them over to Percy. He handed them to Percy who gratefully took them and downed them.

"I feel great." Percy stated.

He climb out of bed and hopped off the mattress. He took one step before swaying slightly. He attempted to make another step but his knees gave way. He was about to fall flat on his face but Argus swooped over and caught him.

"Perseus. Judging by the obvious fact that you cannot take a small three steps we can both deduct that you have raging fever."

Argus carried him back to his bed and set him down. Percy looked miserable.

"As it is, you will not be able to go with your parents to Paris." Argus paused. "Percy, life _is_ full of disappointments."

"I know." Percy interrupted bluntly.

"But the point is." Argus continued. "Not to make mountains out of them. You need to accept them and use them to make you stronger. Besides I know that you'll get to go to Paris at some point in your life. Maybe even with your friends due to the fact that you will be older."

Percy smiled at this, but he quickly saddened again. "But I'll be all alone Argus. Nobody will play with me."

Argus smiled at the boy. "That is where you are wrong Perseus."

The boy looked up curiously; his eyes were clouded, but had obvious excitement within.

"After informing your parents last night about your health they decided to make a couple changes." Argus started. 'I, along with Peleus and Terminus shall be staying with you."

Percy brightened at this. Argus knew that they weren't as close to as fun as his friends Young Nico and Jason.

"Argus!" Percy smiled he hugged him. Argus, not entirely sure as to what to do, hugged him back before lightly releasing him, signalling that the hug was over.

"Yes, Percy. I will be staying. Now that you know that will you please get some more rest?"

Percy obediently flopped down on his bed again. He closed his eyes.

"Have a good rest Perseus. I shall awaken you again in a couple hours after driving your parents to the airport. I will prepare some soup for your breakfast."

Percy nodded.

Argus took the silver platter in one of his hands and exited the room.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen where he dropped off the platter. He briskly walked over to the entrance hall where the Olympians were waiting with their suitcases. A couple maids were in the hall, awaiting any last instructions. Peleus had his hands on the suitcases, waiting for the order to put them into the trunk of the car. Terminus was holding Sally's purse and Poseidon's work bag, with no doubt a laptop and a couple papers in it. Even on vacation he couldn't entirely desert his company, although he had made it clear that this was a rare vacation, and that he didn't want to be disturbed too often.

"Young Percy is bedridden with a fever. He will not be able to come. He is presently sleeping." Argus informed the small group.

Poseidon looked down. Sally sighed. "Really? That's quite terrible. Tell him I wish for him to get better fast when he wakes. Tell him that I love him too will you Argus? I don't want to wake him if he can't even get out of bed."

Argus nodded. "Once Perseus wakens I will tell him." He turned to Poseidon. "Anything you would like Poseidon?"

Poseidon nodded his head. "Just add me to what Sally said. Tell him to get better quickly, since I'll be bringing souvenirs." He smiled

Argus had to smile back. Poseidon didn't really flaunt his wealth, although sometime he would go overboard. On Percy's sixth birthday he had gotten him a mini car that he could drive around. It only went about 15 kilometers an hour at maximum, but it did have pedals for gas and brakes. Percy had driven it around the estate to the point where he had to stop due to the gardener's pleas because the wheels were ruining his well-manicured lawn. Poseidon would most definitely bring his son back a grand thing, Argus guessed something better than normal because Percy wasn't able to go.

Peleus broke the small bit of silence. "Well, the car is ready. Are you ready Poseidon? Sally?"

They both nodded and smiled. "Let's go." Poseidon grinned.

One of the maids opened the door to the pouring rain. Terminus handed Sally and Poseidon their bags and held umbrellas for them, even if the walk to the car was maximum fifteen meters. Still Sally and Poseidon took them gratefully. Peleus took the suitcases and dashed to the car. He threw them in quite ungracefully and slammed the trunk down. He ran the couple steps to the driver's seat and hopped in, closing the door after him, and escaping from the rain.

Terminus wasn't going to come with them to airport because Percy was at the estate. He bid a very generous good bye to the Olympians, insisting that if anything wrong happened he would be "all over it."

Argus would come with them to the Terminal though. He ran through the rain to the passenger seat. He closed the door and nodded to Peleus. The car rolled away heading towards the airport.

Poseidon surprisingly hugged Argus a goodbye and goofily gave Peleus a goodbye hug too. Argus smiled, Poseidon already looked a lot better. He needed the vacation, and he looked already two years younger without the workload weighing down on him.

Argus bowed and kissed Sally's hand. "Goodbye Mrs. Olympian. I do hope the flight will be well."

The rain had stopped, although puddles were everywhere and the air was humid. Still they could hear the sound of the engines of the planes lifting off and landing.

Sally and Poseidon took a hold of their suitcases, nodded a final goodbye at the two and walking into the terminal gates.

Argus sighed. He was glad nobody recognized the two as they entered the airport.

Sally and Poseidon had actually planned the vacation a little differently than Percy knew. They weren't using their private jet to get to Paris but instead, a normal airline. The Olympians had decided that they wanted to have a more normal vacation, one that any family might have. They had discarded the many suitcases and fancy hotels.

The two had managed to make their flight a secret thanks to Zeus Grace, one of Poseidon's most powerful friends. Zeus was like Poseidon, except that instead of owning the water, he controlled the sky. Anything to do with flight or anything in the air had been touched by The Arial Corporation.

Zeus had pulled a few strings. Everybody in the process, from check-in to baggage claim, were some of Zeus's most trusted employees. They had been instructed to keep their identity a secret, and treat them like normal passengers. Zeus had made sure that their seats were secure in the process, so even if something happened and one of them couldn't make it, like in Percy's case, it wouldn't be taken by another person.

Argus turned to Peleus. "Might as well go back now." Peleus was one the few that Argus ever confided in, let alone talked to normally.

Peleus smiled. "Yeah. Let's go back to the mansion. Why don't we prepare something for the kid, I bet Percy will love it if we do something for him. You know, like make a cake, from us, nor the chef."

Argus raised his eyebrows. "No cake. He's sick."

Peleus repeated back to him. "No cake. He's sick. Right."

The two climbed into the car, continuing to talk.

"Peleus, you have to remember he's sick. Paintballing won't work. In the morning I had to catch him from falling on his second step." Argus sighed.

"Okay." Peleus sighed. He personally thought that his ideas were okay, but looking back some of them might have been a bit extreme.

Silence swept through the car for a couple seconds before Peleus burst out with another idea.

"I got it!" he said triumphantly.

Argus sighed.

"Why don't we use the indoor hot-tub? It won't be hard for Percy to get down the stairs. Plus he loves water, and everybody knows that a nice warm bath or shower makes you feel better, so why not the hot tub? We can wheel in a flat screen so we can watch T.V. or a movie while in it!"

Argus was silent, considering the idea.

"Come _on_ Argus. It's an activity that Percy's bound to like. And it's not strenuous. He can just like in the water. It's easy." He stated.

Argus answered by opening his phone and dialling Terminus.

"Hello. Terminus?"

"Yeah, all's well. We're driving back right now. We want to give Percy a little surprise."

Peleus looked over at Argus, silent, to listen to his half of the conversation.

Argus was silent a bit before continuing. "Yeah, we're going to be using the hot tub, also get you get a good screen down there before we come home?"

Peleus smiled, his plan had passed.

"We'll be home in about." He looked at Peleus. "How long?" he asked.

"20 minutes."

Argus talked into the phone the answer. A couple minutes later of many "Yes Terminus" and "No Terminus." He closed the phone.

Peleus looked at Argus. "Terminus didn't like the plan?"

"On the contrary. He liked it, and was attempting to "glam it up" if you will. I had to stop him, although he did add a couple good touches." Argus answered.

Argus settled into the hot-tub. He was happy Peleus had thought of the idea. It was relaxing. He looked at Percy who was walking down the stairs but clenching onto the side rail, in fear that he would fall.

Percy was awake by the time they had come home, and his temperature had lessened and he was able to trudge around the house, but he was still very obviously sick. He had brighten to the idea of the hot-tub, and upon hearing that they would be watching T.V. he grinned widely.

Percy walked over to the hot-tub and removed his housecoat and stepped out of his slippers. He had his favourite pair of swim trunks on; blue, green, white, and a bit of purple plaid. He walked down the steps of the hot tub and waded over to where the hot-tub had seats. He settled on the seat and looked at Argus who was relaxing in his own seat with the bubbles and his eyes closed.

Peleus was setting up the T.V. while Terminus was making soup upstairs. Terminus had brought down a mini-fridge, filled with Ginger Ale for Percy since he was sick. Percy laid in the water with his eyes closed enjoying the water.

'I got it!" Peleus exclaimed. Percy opened his eyes to see the T.V. on. Peleus walked over and sat in a fold out chair. He didn't like water that much, although he could swim.

"So Percy. What do you want to watch?"

The rest of the morning went quickly. Percy kept his eyes glued to the screen, even when he was eating his broth. He had requested for a movie and Harry Potter was put on. In the afternoon though Argus turned off the T.V. and got up.

"Why'd you turn it off?" Percy asked.

"Because" Argus s said, walking over to Percy. He lifted Percy's hand out of the water; it was all wrinkled and shriveled because he had been in the water for so long. "You're starting to look like a raisin."

Percy giggled.

"You should have a nap, I'll wake you up in a couple hours and we can watch more. I promise."

Percy looked at him. He raised his hand out of the water. "Pinky."

Percy had been told that even at a young age he always had people pinky promise him. Even if it was a bit embarrassing he still liked it, it made the promise feel more firm and unbreakable.

Argus wrapped his finger around Percy's. "Pinky promise." He stated.

Percy looked satisfied and climb out of the hot-tub. He grabbed a nearby towel and dried himself off. He trudged upstairs to his room for the require nap.

Argus followed him to his room, and gave him more medicine before leaving.

Argus shook Percy awake after a couple hours, and led him downstairs back to the hot-tub and screen as he had promised.

Percy was looking a lot better. Even though he still looked pale his cheeks were starting to regain a bit of color, and the bags under his eyes weren't as dark. He even was acting better. He could walk perfectly fine again, and didn't need to hold on to the railing to go down the stairs.

Argus turned on the T.V. while Percy went onto the hot-tub.

"Just flip through the channels for now Argus." Percy said, preoccupied with getting himself a Ginger-Ale.

Argus obliged and started pressing the up button, nothing seemed interesting. He heard snippets of shows, sometimes not in English.

"Don't cha-" a twangy voice sounded before Argus pressed the button for the next channel.

"Scooby dooby do-" Next.

"In Africa the elephant's trunks ar-" Next.

"Paris flight not arrived ye-" Next. Argus pressed the button again before quickly turning it back.

The screen went back to the channel. It was a news broadcast. Argus sat forward in his chair, listening tentatively to the broadcast.

Percy turned around and saw Peleus in his chair. "Did you find something interesting Argus?"

Argus didn't respond.

"Argus?" Percy asked again. He looked toward the screen.

_"A flight to Paris hasn't arrived yet on schedule. Right now the flight is late. Officials are looking for the plane, although no signal has been found yet. It is presently unknown a mishap occurred and the plane was forced to land in a different airport."_

Percy dropped the can of Ginger Ale. He started shaking. He turned to Argus. "My parents wouldn't be on that right?" he asked.

Argus still didn't answer.

"I mean." Percy continued. "The-they w-would have used th-the jet. Right A-Argus?" he asked. His voice was shaking. "Right Argus?" he asked again more forcefully.

Argus put his hand up to signal Percy to stop talking. He continued to listen for which flight it was.

_"Officials are asking for information on who was on Flight 02150. It left for Paris at 9:00A.M and it hasn't been seen since. There are salvage crews out right now, looking to see if there is a chance that the plane crashed into the ocean."_

A thick dead silence fell over the room, waiting for the next piece of information that the new anchor was going to say.

_The news anchor suddenly looked off screen. Her eyes widened. She turned her head back to the cameras. _

_"I have just been updated. The rescue crews have indeed found a few signs of wreckage. We have great reason to believe that something did malfunction causing the plane to crash into the ocean although it is unknown. Authorities are searching for the black boxes in the plane for more clues."_

_She was handed more paper. She read off of it._

_"We have gotten a hold of the passenger manifest." Her face dropped as she read the next line. "Billionaires Poseidon and Sally Jackson have been confirmed to have been on this flight, although reasons are unknown. Their seven-year-old son was booked a flight also, although it is unknown as to whether or not he was on the flight. There will be investing-"_

Argus shut the T.V. off. He slowly turned his head to Percy.

Percy was holding on the railing of the hot-tub on the first step. His eyes wide and his mouth was open slightly. He looked at Argus, begging him for an answer as to what was happening.

_**So its the normal A/N at the end of a chapter. Review, follow, and favourite! **_

_**Also I (of course) already have the plot figured out and stuff, but, what charecter do you think I might forget to add that you want to appear in the story?**_

_**Post your answers in the reveiws! **_

_**Peace out! Stads02**_


	5. Chapter 5: Presumed Dead

_**HEY GUYS! guess what? I finnaly just realized why authors always write "Line break" instead of just entering and all. If you copy paste it takes the paragraphs out! so this one WILL have line break and stuff. It took me that long...**_

_**You guys are amazing as always! I have so many views and followers! I never would have though that my story would be this cool and noticed! Looking at my email and seeing all the favourites, reviews, and follows emails is really encouraging, and brings out my writing spirit! (hope that didn't sound too weird...)**_

_**Hope you like chapter 5**_

_**Don't own the charecters. :( **_

**June, 2007 – The Same Day**

_PERCY_

Percy clenched the bar on the steps to the hot-tub for support. His mind was going over a hundred miles per hour, trying to figure out quite just what happened.

_Mom and Dad are dead. No. Mom and Dad can't be dead. Mom and Dad aren't dead. Yes they aren't. Impossible. But they are? _Many thoughts swirled through Percy's head, making him unable to think properly.

All Percy could manage to do was look at Argus, silently pleading him to say something, anything.

Argus shakily drew in a breath. "Percy. Your parents…" Argus started. He gulped. "They planned for you do have a, a normal vacation." Argus stuttered. "They knew that you were sometime dissatisfied with your style of living and how you sometimes wished you wanted to be normal"

Percy fell down onto the top step of the hot-tub. He could feel the water, although it felt cold.

"They decided to only have a vacation with you. Not any of the staff. Like a normal family. They even booked tickets in the economy class of the plane."

Percy held his head between his hands. He was shaking uncontrollable. "…my fault" he whispered. He said it louder. "It's my fault! My fault! They're dead! I'm the problem. IT"S MY FAULT THEY'RE DEAD!" he screamed.

Argus stopped talking and looked at Percy. Percy was scrunched up into a ball and on his knees. Argus saw his head was dangerously close to the water. If he fell forward… Argus rushed over to Percy.

Argus had guessed it right. Percy fell forward. He hit his head on the second step, but he didn't lose consciousness. Percy let himself fall to the bottom of the hot-tub.

_I want to die. _

Percy felt empty and hollow. He had killed his parents. He was a murderer. If he stopped living, stopped existing the world would be better. He let himself sink to the bottom. He was almost there until two hands grasped him and pulled him up to the surface.

_Argus_. Percy thought. _Why can't he let me die? Can't he see the monster I am?_ Percy kicked and punched Argus as he carried him out of the basement where hot-tub was. He managed to hold onto Percy as he carried him into the room that everybody in the Olympian household called the Nature Room.

The outside was purely glass with a sliding door onto a large patio. It was facing the west, where there were the forestry and lake of the Olympian property. It made a magnificent and calming view when the sun was setting. The interior of the room was light yellow, when the sun cast its rays through the window it looked golden. There was a couch and a corner filled with bean bag chairs and large pillows. Percy occasionally slept there when he was worried or wasn't feeling well. It was to put simply the most beautiful and calming room in whole house.

Argus set Percy down on the couch and kneeled before him. Percy covered his face with his hands. His cheeks had tear streaks running down them, and tear were falling onto his swim shorts. He sobbed uncontrollably and howled.

"Percy." Argus said his name softly, and assuring.

Percy mumbled something incoherent and continued to cry.

"Percy." Argus said again.

He put his hands on Percy's wrist and pulled his hands away from his face. Percy put little to no resistance against him. Argus looked him in the eye. His face was red and his eyes were red too, tears were pouring out of them.

"Percy. Look at me."

Percy looked at him, sobbing, but the screaming had stopped. Percy wouldn't meet Argus's eyes again although he looked in his direction.

'Percy Olympain. You are _not_ going to die on me." He spoke strongly.

Percy looked at him. He was still crying although he seemed confused by what he had just said.

"Why?" he whispered. 'Why do you want me? I'm a monster. I'm a murderer." He looked at him straight in the eye and yelled. Why do you want me Argus?"

"Because Percy. You are my family."

"My family is dead."

"No Percy." Argus said firmly. "Your blood family might be. But your other family is not."

Argus took Percy's hand and placed it on his chest. "Percy, I am alive. I am here. I might not be your family by blood, but that isn't always what family is. You can feel my heart beat right? I'm alive."

"That's right Percy." Peleus stood at the door. He walked in a sat down beside Percy. "I'm here too. Whether you like it or not."

Percy managed a small smile. He still sobbed though. "I'm your family Argus?"

Argus nodded. "To me you are my own little brother. I brother who I want to live, a brother who I want to watch them grow up and become great like your dad. A brother who I want to protect, and most importantly, a brother who is precious to me."

Peleus smiled. "I feel the same way as Argus does. You. Argus, heck, even Terminus feels like a family. And Ella our cook and all of the maids feel like cousins and aunts and uncles."

"Percy, you _are_ part of our family. And family doesn't give up on each other. Families don't hurt each other."

"B-b-but.." Percy stuttered.

"Percy." Argus said even more firmly. "I will not let you die. Fate made it so you are with us right now. I'm not going to let that lucky miracle go to waste. Percy, as much as it hurts me to say this, neither Poseidon, nor Sally would have wanted you to die. I'm sure that right now they are watching over you, and even if they aren't with us right now they love you dearly."

Percy stopped crying. He looked between the two of them. They were his family now. He hugged them both and started to cry again.

"Don't leave me. Please. D-do d-don…"

"Sshhhhh. It's okay. It's okay. Let it all out." Peleus soothed as he took the boy and held him.

Percy continued to sob, staining Peleus' shirt with his tears.

Argus exited the room and entered with Percy's favourite stuffed animal. It was a black Pegasus that Poseidon had given to him at a fair. It was one of the rare times where they had gotten to go out and have some fun like a normal family and Percy treasured the Pegasus deeply. Percy took the Pegasus, it was rather large, and it was three feet tall and just about the same in length, if not longer. He clutched it like his life line, it was now one of the few items that Percy would have from his parents.

**LINE BREAKERE (yes!)**

It was late evening before Percy calmed down. He had cried himself to sleep. Peleus set him down in the pillows and soft plush toys of the Nature Room. In his sleep he looked angelic and innocent, like the whole incident had never happened. Peleus had stayed in the Nature Room with Percy.

Percy had rolled over to Peleus and was clutching his leg in in sleep. Peleus couldn't move from the position but he didn't mind. Percy would need all the rest he could have. The next couple weeks were going to be rough.

The door squeaked open. Argus entered. Peleus saw that Terminus was in the hall, looking dejected. He could see another figure, but he couldn't see who it was.

"Peleus, wake up Percy. Ms. Nemesis is here to speak to him."

Peleus's eyes widened. Ms. Nemesis was the Olympian's lawyer and general go-to person if there was something that they need help with, with the law.

Peleus gently shook his leg, Percy who was attached to it like a duct tape felt it immediately.

He opened his eyes. "Peleus?" he asked before his eyes widened, remembering everything that had happened. His eyes watered, threating to spill but he held it in.

"Peleus? What's going to happen to me?"

"That's what I'm here for." Ms. Nemesis spoke. She stepped into the room. She had curly black hair and a body frame. She wore pants with small heels and a blazer jacket. Underneath the jacket was a button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. She had a necklace on; in the middle of the necklace was a scale, with both sides of the scale equal.

"Who are you?" Percy asked cautiously.

"I am your paren- well, now your lawyer. I am here to discuss their wills and your father's company Aquatic Industries."

"Okay." Percy said he got up. A sound echoed through the room. Percy stated the obvious "I'm hungry."

Argus looked at Ms. Nemesis. "I'm sorry but, would it be okay for you to talk to him in the dining room?"

Ms. Nemesis nodded. "Lead the way."

Terminus lead to group to the dining room, they all sat down except him, who went to the kitchen to ask the chef to make something.

Ms. Nemesis had a brief case. She took out a folder labeled "WILL" and set it on the table. She also took out a couple of other folders, but Percy couldn't see the labels. She opened the will one first.

Ms. Nemesis read out Poseidon's then Sally's will. Percy only really took highlight of the main parts of the will. He now owned the house and property, everything within the house, the company and all of the money that his parents owned in all of their banks, although he would receive certain amounts of money in sections.

Percy noticed that nothing was said about the staff. They were hired by his parents. Without any pay they had no reason to stay.

"What's going to happen to you guys?" He asked. People from all over the estate had trickled into the large dining hall and had taken seats over the span of Ms. Nemesis reading the legal documents.

Almost all of them looked away uncomfortably. They didn't know the answer themselves, although Percy got the feeling that the general consensus of the group was "Leave."

"I'm going to stay with Percy." Peleus's voice rang out. "I don't mind if he doesn't pay me. I have enough money saved from the Olympains and my own family." He looked at Percy and smiled. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. We're family, remember?"

Hope surged through Percy. _"Family"_ he thought. _"That's right. I still have my own family. Peleus and Terminus, and all these other guys, like Mrs. Demeter the gardener and all her crew, Tony, the guard at the gate."_ He recounted all of the names of the staff and looked around.

Argus nodded his head at Peleus's statement. "I'll stay with Percy too. I need to make sure that he grows up like his Poseidon would have wanted him to be."

Everybody in the room seemed to look up at the name Poseidon.

Slowly voiced rang out. "I can look after the gardens from time to time."

"I don't mind cleaning the house occasionally."

Many more people volunteered to help around the estate, promise to not let it become neglected.

Peleus looked back at Percy. "See Percy? Family helps family, even in their darkest times."

Percy nodded. He knew what he wanted to do.

"Everybody!" he called out. His voice sounded different to him. It was full of authority and control.

"Thank you." He smiled. He sounded more normal again, but it was still different. "I know that the," he paused. "the death of my parents has been harsh on all of us."Everybody was listening to him now. "But, we are family and we can do this. Anybody who wishes to help maintain the mansion is welcome, and I can give them a bit of money for their troubles."

He looked at Ms. Nemesis. "Can Peleus and Argus be my official guardians?"

She nodded. Ms. Nemesis was high in the world of law. She didn't like to bend the rules a bit, but she did owe Poseidon a couple large favours, and she never liked to be in debt.

"Now we only have one issue." She said. Silence filled the room.

"What is it? Percy asked nervously.

"Aquatic Industries." She answered. "Legally you own it, although due to your age, others will have to control it until you are old enough and" she added disdainfully. "Ready and mature for the world."

Percy felt like he had been sucker punched. He was going to lose the only thing that really connected him and his father together. The company. He felt his eyes tear up but he didn't care. He let them fall.

"I- I'm sorry." He said. "Just give me a minute."

He hopped off his chair and ran towards a separate wing of the mansion. He decided to go into the T.V. room. It was soundproofed, so if he screamed nobody could hear him.

Percy fell into a couch and howled. Letting out even more grief and anger then he knew he had in himself. He got up and accidentally pressed the remote. The large screen turned on to the exact news anchor who had told him of his parent's death.

Percy was leaning down for the remote when he heard the reporter say his name. He stopped and looked up.

_"Perseus Olympian is now one of the most sought after children under the age of 10 right now in the world. His parents, Poseidon and Sally Olympian are presumed dead, in what is believed to be an airplane crash into the Atlantic Ocean. He is believed to be the owner of one of the world's largest enterprises Aquatic Industries."_

Percy froze. What? He continued to listen.

_"We have contacted the Olympian Manor, although we haven't received any response as to whether Percy is alive or not. Witness accounts of his two friends Nico Di Angelo and Jason Grace, sons of Hades Di Angelo and Zeus Grace, the two billionaires who were close friends with Poseidon have been interviewed. Perseus "Percy" Olympian was reported to be sick, and may have not been on the plane."_

Percy started to shake again. He did not want this. He would be swept away. He would be controlled and manipulated by adults who just wanted his dads or now his company. He would be robbed and beaten up. Percy Olympian would be alive physically but dead mentally. Adults would have masks with killer smiles while talking to him, but all the while plotting against him. Percy's head hurt. He screamed. He breathed hard. The world seemed to tip upside down.

_"Where is Perseus Olympi-"_

"Shut up." He growled at the newscast. He clicked the remote and the screen went blank. He felt calmer. He thought hard about what he was going to do, what he needed to do. He rarely was able to think of good plans, but one started to unravel inside his head.

_"We haven't received any response as to whether Percy is alive or not." _They didn't know whether he was alive or not. Percy smiled.

**LINE BREAKER :)**

Percy walked back into the dining room.

He smiled, it was a calculating smile. A cold hearted one. Percy Olympain had changed.

"Ms. Nemesis." He called out.

She turned her head. "Yes?"

"What was my mother's last name before she married my father?"

Ms. Nemesis looked bewildered but she answered the question. "Jackson. Sally Jackson."

_Jackson_. Percy thought. _I like it_. "Please change my last name to Jackson as soon as possible."

Everybody turned their heads towards Percy. Questioning what was requesting, and curious about what he was going to say next.

"Everybody please listen as to what I am going to say next."

Everybody trained their eye on him.

"Perseus Olympian was presumed to be on Flight 02150. It is still unknown as to whether or not he was. The will states that the house belongs to me. The house will belong to me until I am twenty-one, where if I am not alive by that time the land may be turned over to new ownership. All of you still occasionally maintain it stating that my father would have wanted that, and you do it out of respect. You all met with Ms. Nemesis, who gave you $2000 dollars as per requested by Poseidon in his will. You will not say anything about this conversation. Peleus and Argus will look after me as my official, and any of you who wish to stay in contact with me will contact Terminus, who will keep track of affairs such as these. Terminus will be my only thread to my past life."

Percy looked around. Everybody wore a shocked face. Percy knew that he had started, so he couldn't stop.

"Seven years ago on August 18th another boy was born. Perseus Lexander Jackson was born. His parents died in a car crash when he was seven years old. He now lives with his father's good friend and his caretaker. Their names are Peleus Dragoon and Argus Juno."

Everybody slowly started nodding, understanding his plan.

Percy turned to Ms. Nemesis. "Can you do all of this?"

She nodded. "Your father did me many favours, this is my payment."

Percy took in a deep breath addressed everybody in the room. "Today Perseus Lexander Olympian disappeared off the face of the earth without a trace. It is still unknown as to whether or not he was ever on the plane that left for Paris. He is presumed dead."

_**I'll try not to make this too long as usual. You guys are awsome for doing all that you are doing. Although reviewing and following and favouriting is always welcomed, as it encourages me to write more.**_

_**If you have any requests or suggestions all is welcome, and I'll see if I can fit the idea into the plot that I have planned.**_

_**QUESTION: When is the first time that Annabeth kisses Percy (in the book series)**_

_**REWARD: the title of the next chapter plus the relative revolving sentence (check my profiile for a "revolving sentence")**_

**_Stads02_**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the World

_**Okay. You guys can pelt me with rotten tomatoes or refuse to let me have delicious blue cookies because I haven't updated in awhile. Honestly I don't want to sound all whiney but I'm sure most of you know it, school. I could update because school had started, but not really. Its like that first bit where teachers don't pound you with homework. OH WELL. At least I updated before it was a week! Anyways I made this one longer to sum it up and also congrats to:**_

_**Colts12broncos18**_

**THEY WON THE Q.A. Now some of you may be thinking that you got the right answer. But me being the annoying person I am will go with the best answer or if two are really good the top two.**

**Anyways enjoy as always!**

**June, 2007 – The Next Two Days**

_PERCY_

Percy had kept himself busy with preparing for his new identity. He had been scurrying around the house, packing things up to go into storage, and deciding which items he would take with him to their new home.

Much to Percy's dismay he had to move out of the mansion. He knew he had to, but denied the fact that he had to until somebody had brought it up. For the past two days T.V. stations, News Networks, even talk show hosts had visited or called the Olympian residence, trying to get the exclusive information on the fate of Perseus Olympian. Terminus had doubled the guard around the estate, and he personally answered any calls or knocks at the door. Terminus had perfected the art of politely but fiercely asking somebody to leave, _without_ giving the intruder information.

Thanks to Argus, they had secured a penthouse. The apartment was two stories and very spacious, they were top of the condo. There were many windows in the apartment, meaning that at almost all times you were able to see the city sprawl. If you looked down you would see the insect like people and cars. Argus didn't tell Percy the _exact_ amount of the penthouse, although Percy knew that it had cost a million-something sum.

Percy was in his dads' office. He had a box with him. Percy knew that dwelling on the past was never good. His parents had always repeated a certain phrase to him.

_"Don't dwell in the past Percy. That's the thing about time. No matter how hard you try, you can never change the past. So instead, change the present and the future. The past can only affect your future decisions."_

Percy had taken anything of importance, anything with a significant connection to his dad and had carefully placed it into the box. He wished he could take the whole room.

Percy had brought another box though. A box for Aquatic Industries. Percy knew that he might not be able to control the industry in daylight, but he could in the shadows. Percy had meticulously looked over Aquatic Industries rules and systems. He could control it in the only way he could; through the stocks.

It had been a very awkward conversation with Argus, Percy recalled. He had decided to not truly admit it, but to heavily suggest that he was a genius of the stocks, as Percy liked to put it. 

_"Er… Hello Terminus." Percy said hesitantly as he stepped into Terminus's office._

_Terumin swiveled around in his chair to look at the boy. _

_"Are you busy?" _

_Terminus's face softened. "No. Is there anything I can do for you Young Master?_

_Percy frowned. "Firstly. Terminus you need to do this. I'm going to disappear. You can't call me anything but Percy."_

_Terminus frowned then smiled again. "As you wish… Percy."_

_Percy smiled back at him. Strangely enough, even though he had been attempting to get Terminus to call him by his real name for the past five years of his life, it felt weird being addressed by his name. Percy had grown attached to Terminus's ways of addressing him._

_"Terminus, err…" Percy stopped. Wondering how he was going to phrase it. "I'd like the remaining codes to my father's account and computer at the company. I also want to make sure nobody else can have them."_

_Terminus's eyes narrowed. "Remaining codes?"_

_Percy nodded. "Remaining." he repeated._

_"As in you already have some?"_

_Percy nodded a second time. "…Yes."_

_Terminus leaned back in his chair, but continued to train his eyes on Percy. "May I ask Percy, what do you mean by remaining?"_

_Percy wished he hadn't chosen to make eye contact with Terminus. He swore his eyes were penetrating through his skull with the concentration of which Terminus was staring at him. "I have some. I stole them off your computer three years ago."_

_"Why?" It was a single word, but it felt like a weight had crashed on Percy. _

_Percy mumbled trying to find a way to say why he had done it. "Err… Terminus, do you remember the last time I locked you out of the mansion? Three years ago?" Percy winced; he knew Terminus didn't enjoy that memory._

_Terminus visibly frowned and narrowed his eyes again. "Yes. I do."_

_"Well, you almost caught me. It was when you were approaching the corner to the hallway where the extra room is and my dad's office was." Percy frowned, visibly disturbed. He had used the word "was" as in past tense. Percy knew that that was the correct way to phrase it, but he didn't like to already think of everything his father owned in the past._

_Terminus said nothing._

_"I know that I wasn't supposed to go in my dad's office, but, I did."_

_Terminus relaxed a bit in his chair, smiling. Percy didn't follow rules well. It was simply an unchangeable fact._

_"While I was there, I looked around. I saw that there were many pages with, stocks on them. I wanted to know more so I looked at the computer, noticing that dad had to make the deal in minutes. It was with the Tsunami Corporation, or at least that's what I think their name is. I changed the numbers." Percy avoided saying that he knew what the stocks were and what they meant. He left the rest to Terminus's imagination._

_"You changed the numbers?"_

_"Yes. Dad didn't change them back either."_

_"Percy, with that deal your dad earned 2.3 million dollars."_

_Percy didn't respond._

_Terminus paused and continued. "Your dad" he heavily concentrated on those words. "In fact, made many good decisions with stock deals in the past years. Hasn't he Percy?"_

_Wordlessly Percy nodded._

_Terminus swirled in his chair. He turned back to face the three monitors and two keyboards he had on his desk. He rapidly punched in numbers and inputted security codes. Percy was amazed by how fast Terminus handled their system. He had created the impenetrable firewall and passcodes, hackers had previously attempted to access Poseidon's files, and they had failed. After many flashes of screens with warnings and codes Terminus swiveled in his chair again and faced Percy._

_"I know that your dad was a smart man." He continued to pay extra detail to saying "your dad." "So I'm sure that he would have wanted you to have an access file with passcodes to every corned or the company." _

_He held out a USB stick. "Wouldn't he Percy?"_

_"I think he would have." Percy extended his hand to take the USB. He was shocked when Terminus took it back._

_"Sorry. Wait just a moment." _

_Terminus flung open drawers in his desk, looking for something._

_"Aha." He produced a cord out of a drawer. Percy looked unimpressed._

_Terminus tied the cord around the USB. He stood up and walked over to Percy. He helped Percy get it around his head, due to the fact that it barely even could fit around his head._

_"I want it to be a tight fit, so I'll be hard to get off. We can't have a random stranger picking up a lost USB which happens to have Aquatic Industries little secrets can we Percy?"_

_"No Terminus."_

_Terminus smiled. "I'm sure you'll do fine." Terminus surprised Percy by ruffling his hair. "Now get back to packing."_

_"Thanks Terminus." Percy smiled. He slipped the USB under his shirt and ran off._

Percy gripped the USB in his hand. He wondered about the many hidden secrets about his father's company that he would find on his laptop when he plugged it in. Percy sighed. He straightened up and breathed heavily before picking up the boxes. He was done in the office, and it was about to be lunch. Percy turned around, taking in the office, knowing that it would be one of the last times he would see it in a while. Percy closed his eyes for a long couple seconds before snapping them open and walking through the door.

It was lunch when the doorbell rang for the umpteenth time at the Olympian residence. Percy groaned. He had become too accustomed for his liking to the chime of the doorbell. He wished he could shout at the person, whoever it was to bug off, but he had strict instructions to not make himself in any way shape or form present while Terminus was dealing with them.

Terminus got up and went to the door. Percy ran into the music room. It was sound proof and the location and direction of the windows assured him that he would be safe there. He would wait for Terminus to fetch him, telling him he could continue his meal.

Percy waited for what seemed an eternity before Terminus knocked on the door.

Percy got up and ran over, happy to go back to his meal. He was surprised when he opened the door though. He was looking into the eyes of his two best friends.

"Nico! Jason!" Percy breathed. He felt slightly ashamed that he hadn't thought about them at all before leaving. He was glad that they had come over.

Jason and Nico tackle-hugged him. Nico was almost crying and Jason had the biggest grin on his face.

"PERCY!" They both yelled.

"We thought you were dead!" Nico exclaimed.

"You're not!" Jason said.

"Obviously Jason. I'm right here." Percy grinned cheekily.

"Still." Jason pressed.

"Wow! So what are you guys doing here?" Percy hopped up and down from the excitement of seeing his friends.

Both of them looked down. "Percy we can't be here for long. Everybody outside thinks you're dead. They think that the reason why Terminus isn't letting anybody in is because he's really sad." Nico explained.

Percy looked lost. "Wait!"

"We have to go soon." Jason said. "People will get suspicious if we don't."

Percy nodded.

"So what 'cha gonna' do?" Nico asked.

"I'm going to disappear."

"What?" both of the yelled.

Percy laughed miserably. "I'm gonna' make the world think I'm dead, but without any real proof. I'm gonna' go without a trace. Terminus is helping me."

"But what next?" Jason cried.

"I'm gonna be a different person. But I'll still be me!" Percy added, after looking at his friends' faced.

"Who are you gonna be?" Nico questioned.

"I can't tell you guys. But I promise I'll call you when I can. And I'll try to see you guys." Percy promised.

Both of them looked crestfallen.

"C'mon guys. I pinky promise." Percy held out both of his hands.

Nico and Jason smiled at this. It was their little pact with each other; the pinky promise was the highest form of a promise that you could commit to.

They both extended their hands. The promise was made.

Percy started to tear up again. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"Me too." Both Nico and Jason said at the same time. They both had tears in their eyes.

"I think you know this. But, you have to act like I was never here."

The two nodded and waved to him. "Bye Percy." They said.

He waved back. "Bye you guys. I'll visit you someday."

Nico and Jason were escorted out of the Olympain Residence by Terminus. 

**LINE BREAKER!**

"Is that it Percy?" Peleus asked. They had a plan to be able to exit the mansion without being seen by any possible News crew.

Percy tightened his bulging backpack. He wrapped his fingers around the two bags that he would be carrying, but he didn't lift them up. He nodded. He was ready to leave.

Percy took one last look around the house, knowing that it would at least be five years before he got the chance to come back. He had estimated that by that time society would have given up the search completely on "Perseus Olympian."

"Okay, we are going in 5, 4, 3," Peleus counted down the seconds. "2, 1, and Zero! Okay let's go!" Percy picked up his bags and started to run, following Peleus and a couple of the staff. They were carrying bags.

Terminus knew that with all of the hype they wouldn't be able to simply waltz out of there with a moving van. Instead, Terminus would distract them. No cars from the Olympian residence had been seen leaving, or at all moving on the premises. They hoped that any watchful eyes would go over to the front, when Terminus and a couple of staff stepped out to go into a car. They would stall for time, while on the other side of the mansion Peleus, Argus, Percy, and others would quickly pack a couple cars with what they would need for the first week and drive off. The rest of their belongings would arrive throughout the week.

Percy's arms were ready to fall off by the time they made it to the waiting cars. Thankfully Peleus had run ahead and was waiting for Percy. He plucked his bags up and threw them in the trunk. Then he slammed the trunk down, opened the passenger door, and climbed into the driver's seat in record timing. Percy hopped in and slung his backpack over his shoulder onto the empty seat in the back. Percy clipped up his seatbelt and once Peleus heard the audible "click" he sped off.

Peleus looked back at the estate sadly and Argus looked down at his shoes uncomfortably. The mansion had become a home to them, and they were leaving it. Percy blankly looked out the window. He never turned and looked over his shoulder, he didn't look back. 

**LINE BREAKER!**

"Peleus." Percy said suddenly. They were almost at their new home.

"Yes Percy?" Peleus asked.

"Can we make a quick thirty minute detour? I need to get something done." Percy stated.

Peleus raised his eyebrows. "Where do we need to go?"

"Find the closest Apple store please."

Argus looked over at Percy, wondering what the seven-year old had planned.

Peleus typed into the G.P.S. "We're on our way." 

_STEPH_

Steph had just finished talking to her last customer. She was quite pissed off to say the least. He had been incompetent and not to mention creepy. He seemed to sweat an abnormal amount and was grossly overweight. He had had a lisp of which Steph had found disgusting. She was glad to have gotten that over with.

Steph walked to the front where she would await her next customer. She knew the routine. She would plaster on a smile and "happily" explain the set up and any questions that the customers asked.

Steph heard the door open. She for some reason closed her eyes while she smiled and said "Good afternoon! Welcome to the Apple Store! How can I help you?"

"Heya!" A bright young, voice cheerily responded. "I wanna look at the phones!"

Steph opened her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She actually continued to smile _for real_. Her luck was in the odds.

_"Carma."_ Steph thought. _"I get a creepy customer, then two princes!"_

"Oh?" Steph inquired. She looked down at the little boy. He looked around seven years old. He had black, really black, hair which was an utter rat's nest. He had the biggest grin on his little face. When he smiled he showed a missing tooth on the front. Steph had to resist the urge to hug him and claim "He's so cute!"

"Yeah!" they boy responded. "Argus said that he'd gimme a phone for my birthday!"

The older one ruffled the child's hair good-naturedly. "Unfortunately what the little guy here is saying is true. I can't let my little brother have nothing for my birthday!"

Steph turned her attention to the older one. She had to resist from blushing. He was _hot_. He looked older then her but he couldn't be that much older. She gave him a once over. Cool fashion sense, cool haircut, nice face, gorgeous eyes, and a body that would give the Areopostale model in on the opposite side of the mall that she got to look at a run for his money.

Steph smiled sweetly at the two. "Follow me."

She led the duo to the phone station and inquired "What kind of phone would you like?"

"The coolest most expensive one!" The boy said cheekily.

"Wrong." The guy said. He looked at her. "Can you get us the cheapest one? Like older 4S model? Don't worry about the Gigabytes, I'm paying so, I don't want a massive bill!" he joked while looking serious.

Steph laughed while the boy comically pouted. "Sure thing! Just give me a second!"

Steph disappeared into the back to retrieve an iPhone fast. She didn't want to keep Mr. Gorgeous waiting with his angelic little brother.

She quickly pulled out a box and tried to look normal and she walked back to the two. She was surprised to see them talking in what looked like a very intense conversation. The young boy suddenly looked older and sadder, and Mr. Model seemed to have magically aged ten years. She tried to listen to the conversation, not that she wanted to eavesdrop but as soon as she got within hearing range they looked up. Smiles were placed on their faces so fast Steph could only assume that nothing had really happened.

"Here you are! The Apple 4S. Do you need any more assistance? Or have you set an iPhone up before?" she asked, hoping that they didn't know anything, and the time spent with them would be longer.

Instead they both readily shook their heads. "Nope!" the younger one said. "I've got an iPod and they showed me everything last time! Argus has a phone too! He's smart so he'll know what to do."

Steph felt her smile weaken. "Oh. Well if that's all, the counter is over there to your left." She said.

Mr. Pretty Eyes looked at her and thanks her with a smile.

Steph couldn't help but follow them with her eyes until they exited the store and rounded the corner. She sighed. The short time spent with the shiny and pretty boys was gone. She trudged back to the front.

"Welcome to Apple!" she smiled at the new customer. "How can I help you today?" 

_PERCY_

Percy sighed as he stepped into the car. The lady who had helped them had googly eyes towards Argus like the kids in class at school did towards Luke and Jason.

"She really fancied you Argus."

Argus sighed. "I know. I'm just glad that she bought the act of us being related."

Percy nodded while laughing. It had been nice to act younger than he had been the last couple days. He had felt like the kid that he really was while in the store. Although he felt the connection slipping away as he pushed his task into his head.

"Argus? Set up my phone. I don't care about any of the fancy stuff. Just set me up for one call."

Argus looked at him curiously before nodded and proceeding to start up the device. "It'll be ready by the time that we arrive at our new home."

Percy nodded and let himself relax, taking in the cities' surrounding as Peleus wove through the streets to their destination.

The elevator dinged, telling the riders that they were at the top floor. Percy bounded in and widened his eyes. The pictures had looked _good_, but this was _amazing_. The rooms were massive were modern. The city lights sprawled into the distance. He ran in and "wowed". After running around their new home, like the seven-year-old he was he returned to the kitchen where he found Argus.

"Do you have my phone?"

Argus smiled and handed it to him. "Here's your phone. One call." Argus informed. Percy guessed that he knew his plans.

"Thanks Argus. Don't go into my room for a bit okay?"

Argus winked.

Percy ran up to his room and closed the door. He dialed the number that his father had told him to use if he couldn't contact his cell.

He pressed the phone to his ear. He listened to the dial twice before the phone picked up.

"Aquatic Industries. Delphine speaking." A woman responded.

Percy remembered the code words. "I'd like to request a chat with Mr. Triton please. I need to talk to him about _wave pools designs and Atlantis_." He enunciated the last section of the phrase.

He waited. There was silence in the receiver and for one horrible moment he thought that Delphine had hung up on him.

"Just wait one second." Was all he heard before he listened to the quite annoying voice of Triton, the vice president, or now president of Aquatic Industries.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he questioned forcefully.

Percy became quite ticked off. He spoke with the authority of his father when he was only a shadow of what he had done. Percy had met Triton before, he was too prideful and arrogant, and was a bit of a suck up to Poseidon.

"I'm the person who's supposed to be dead." Percy answered angrily.

"What?"

"I'm technically the rightful owner of Aquatic Industries."

"Excuse me?" Triton fumed on the other side of the phone. "Who do you think you are? The only heir by blood would be Perseus Olympian! And _he_ is presumed dead!"

"Exactly." Percy growled into the phone. "Presumed dead." He repeated.

There was brief silence before a more timid voice of Triton responded. "Perseus Olympian?"

"Wrong. Jackson." Percy answered without bothering to explain. He didn't feel the need to tell more than he had to, at least to Triton. He would only subdue him.

"Huh?" Triton said quite intelligently.

"Listen here." Percy ordered. "Right now I know that you can't run anything let alone a Pizza Hut store, so right now I'm your guardian angel. I know that Aquatic Industries heavily leans on its source of income from stocks."

Triton sounded like he was going to say something but Percy cut him off.

"Lucky for you, your guardian angel has the powerful geniusness and insight of what the stock market is going to do next." Percy hoped that geniusness was a word

"So you aren't going to even _try_ to get into Poseidon's files let along delete them okay? And whatever his account is doing to the stocks don't change anything." He ordered.

"Do you really think that I'd do that?" Triton responded haughtily.

"You better." Percy spat back. Percy hated acting so mean, but he sometimes would let his anger take control of him when he needed it to.

"I know a lot about you Triton, like how in 2006 the reason why the release date of the Version 2.6 sailing boat rigging was late. It was all be-"

"Okay!" Triton yelled interrupting him. "I'll do what you want me to do, or at least want me to not do!"

Percy felt horrible. He hated blackmailing people, even if he didn't like them. "Good. " he responded. "Have fun until _he_ comes back."

Percy ended the call before explaining that he was Percy Jackson, because his old self was almost dead. Once he smashed the cell phone to prevent Triton from tracking the signal he would be free from almost all of his ties to his old self.

Percy stepped out of his room. He went downstairs and walked over to the kitchen. He wordlessly found a tenderizing hammer. He shrugged, it would do. Argus and Peleus simply watched him. He knew they knew what he was capable of and that they could guess what he had just done.

Percy brought the hammer down on the phone effectively smashing it into pieces.

A soft clapping ensued. Percy looked up.

Argus smiled. "Welcome to the world Perseus Jackson."

_**OKAY! Yeah well thats that. This time I won't do a questionaire thingy because I realized that if i do that I need to have the next chapter basically ready... and untill now I've just been writing with a loose plot in my head. :)**_

_**Anyways REVIEW (you know you want to! its just the matter of writing a small sentence) or FAVOURITE or FOLLOW!**_

_**Peace Out!**_

_**Stads02**_


	7. Chapter 7: New

**_HEY GUYS!_**

**_Firstly I just want to say wow! I posted the last chapter getting all worried and stuff that you guys were going to be all "grrr. this sucks! haven't updated in forever and its a lame-assed chapter!" but there were reviews! and favourites! and followers! This is honestly so nice..._**

**_So as you'll be able to see Baby/Young Percy is gone. He probably won't make much of an appearance again unless i suddently decide to make something a weird and flashbacky._**

**_Well, as usual ENJOY! _**

**September, 2013 – Seven Years Later**

_PERCY_

"Percy."

There was no response.

"Percy!" Argus said louder.

Percy groaned this time, signaling that he was indeed awake. He attempted to roll over, although he had rolled around so much in his sleep he had somehow managed to wrap the blankets around him. Percy lost his balance and fell the three foot fall from his bed to the ground with a dull thump.

Percy groaned again. "See Argus? I'm up." Percy paused. "Technically down but…" he went off.

Argus smiled and leaned down to help the teenager out of the bedspread. "There, no more Percy-kabob."

Percy yawned a response and stretched trying to reach the ceiling. He came out of the stretch and pushed his shoulders back, earning an audible crack. He sighed a tired sigh and stumbled out of the room, still half asleep.

He entered the messy kitchen of the penthouse that the three had been living in for now seven years. Percy managed to weave through the mess in the house and plopped down on a chair at the table. Sure they had a housekeeper, although she rarely came because of Percy's fear of her accidentally going into his office and learning that Percy Jackson was Percy Olympian. The trio had realized that three males living in one space was going to mean a mess, especially if one of the males was a teenager.

Peleus flipped the pancakes on the stove one last time for good measure before sliding the four golden brown circles and multiple pieces of bacon onto Percy's plate. He turned off the stove and added fruits and a muffin to Percy's plate in one fluid motion.

"Breakfast is served!" Peleus exclaimed as he slid the plate onto the table. Argus and Peleus had already eaten their breakfast, so Percy was the only one dining at the table.

Peleus had opted for a new job and was hired as a part-time worker at a car dealership; he was a salesman and a good one at that. Due to his extraordinary amount of time that he had spent with expensive and exclusive cars with the Olympians meant that he knew just what to say to make the deal. Although in his spare time he had learned how to cook and bake, because Argus surprisingly would almost always burn everything, and Percy was simply a disaster in the kitchen. Peleus learned that he was quite adept at cooking, and enjoyed it, and so did Argus and Percy. Takeout food was only good until you had it for two weeks in a row.

Percy inhaled his meal in record time and polished off an extra bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

"What time is it?" he asked. As much as Percy didn't really enjoy school he didn't want to risk a detention for a third time that week.

"School starts in thirty minutes. Do you need me to pack your bag?" Argus answered.

Percy shook his head as he ran back into his room and hunted down something clean to wear. Finding something cool to wear was never a problem. Peleus had been surprisingly firm with Percy always having lots of clothes, and cool ones too. Percy never knew exactly why, although he suspected it was something along the lines of Peleus wanting him to be normal by looking normal, even if normal meant owning four pairs of Vans.

Percy flung open his large closet doors and found a pair of black jeans and a blue Coldplay shirt. He found a pair of socks which didn't look like they had been worn in a bit. Percy opted for his blue vans because of his shirt and stuffed his feet inside them. Next he crammed a gray hoodie inside his backpack and found his P.E. uniform and crammed it inside his bag also.

Next he ran inside his office and scrambled around finding his binders that he would need for the day and looking for any of the homework handouts that he might have lying around. Percy's eyes darted around the desk searching for his mathematics homework; he especially didn't want to forget it because it was the rare times that he had actually been able to do the work. He spotted the handout at the corner of the table and grabbed it; he threw it inside a binder to keep it from crumpling and stuffed the binders into his bag. Percy picked up the bag and while running towards the door zipping it up. He grabbed some change at the front for a bus fare and made sure that his phone was in his pocket with ear buds.

"Bye Argus! Later Peleus! I'm gonna be home later today since I have practice!" he called as he opened the door and ran the basically five steps to the elevator. He clicked the down button."

"C'mon!" he prayed. "Show up here already!"

Percy's guardian angel seemed to want to help him today because the elevator dinged and opened its doors. Percy stepping in and pressed the ground level, he tapped his foot as he listened to the terrible elevator music until it dinged at the ground level.

Percy flew out of the door and ran through the lobby of the condominium, earning annoyed glances from visitors in the lobby and disapproving shakes of heads from staff who had seen the whole predicament before.

Percy checked his watch. "Dammit!" he muttered, unless the crosswalk lights and traffic lights were green when he needed them to be he would almost surely be late.

Percy tightened the straps of his backpack to enable him to run faster. He pumped his arms more to give him better momentum and sprinted to the nearest subway entrance.

* * *

**LINE BREAKER**

"I'm here Mrs. B!" Percy yelled as he entered the room just as the bell rung.

_"Safe!"_ he thought as he smiled and sauntered to the closest open seat and plopped his bag down.

Mrs. B smiled and put a checkmark down on the attendance sheet. She was one of the teachers who didn't like to punish students or give them detention.

Since it was Wednesday Percy had Civics as his first class. He knew it was an easy class which required only a bit of work, as long as it wasn't half-hearted. Percy also liked Mrs. B as the teacher. She taught his English as well and was a great teacher. She was one of the few teachers which managed to make Percy like the class and listen along as well. Mrs. B also managed the class beautifully, she was always fair, and she was funny and understanding, the whole high school section of Goode wished that they either had her as a teacher or loved the fact that they did.

Percy dug through his bag and pulled out his Civics/English binder and opened it up, he then pulled out a pencil and lined paper and prepared to take notes. He looked up and saw what they were covering for the day: Economics.

Percy's mind went in overdrive like it always did. He was uncannily good at Economics. Even though his ability was mainly focused on the stock market, it did spill into the economy. Percy groaned inwardly, it was the rare time where he would have to act stupid. He knew that he was a low 80's and high 70's student, if he got a perfect 100 heads would be turning. Percy opted for a low ninety, something to bring his term average up, but not be weird.

He crossed his arms on the desk and laid his head on it. Percy wouldn't take notes, he would remember it all, but he decided to listen to the class.

* * *

**LINE BREAKER**

Percy loved and hated lunch.

He loved it because his schedule made it so most of his classes weren't with his friends. During lunch he could talk to them. He hated it because for some strange reason _a lot _of girls always wanted to sit at his table.

During middle school Percy never had really cared about popularity, and even now he still didn't. The only difference was that he actually noticed that he was popular, but he reckoned that if he was then why didn't _guys_ want to sit at a table with him? Percy shook his head, even though he was a freshman, he really didn't understand high school.

Percy went into the cafeteria and went through the line for the daily meal to the pizza. The school had the best pizza daily, so if you didn't like the daily meal you could simply grab a slice or two. Percy loaded four pieces along with a Nestea and two cookies from the basket. The cookies were to die for here.

After paying for his meal Percy sat down at his usual table with his friends.

"Hey guys whassup?" he asked to the group.

Conner didn't respond because his head was two inches away from a math textbook. He was evidently doing his math homework at lunch because he had procrastinated like he always did.

Travis on the other hand said "Fine" with his mouth full of pepperoni pizza.

Travis and Conner were brothers, but their mother had given birth to them in the same year, so they were both in grade nine. The only problem was that the looked almost identical. The only ways Percy could figure out which one was which was because Conner was the older one.

Katie called over her shoulder "Fine. Just trying to sympathise with an idiot!" then she returned her attention to her new boyfriend, Travis. It was the only other way that you could figure out which one was which, Travis was the brother who would be talking to Katie.

The rest of the crew; Beckondorf, Silena, Grover, Will, Clarisse, and Chris responded with the normal. Groans about annoying teachers, smiles about something funny in class, or simply a "nothing much." were passed around the table.

Percy sat down, and in no more than two seconds he heard the voice.

"Percy! Can I sit at your table today?" the overly friendly voice asked.

Percy didn't even flinch. He knew the voice by heart. "Sorry Drew. I'm reserving the seats for other people."

"Oh." Drew said.

Percy hoped that the excuse would work.

"But, didn't you reserve it for someone a week ago and nobody ever came?" Drew asked.

Percy resisted the urge to pound his head on the table. He looked down at his tray to pick up a cookie. When he looked up he was eye to eye with the dark chocolaty eyes surrounded by eyeliner and mascara of Drew Tanaka.

Percy didn't really _hate_ Drew; he just didn't really like her. He found her overly energized and he hated the fact that the bubbly energetic self was masking the real Drew. Percy had seen it on more occasions than he would have liked.

The first time was when a gentle, soft-spoken girl had asked him to help her with buying a present for her younger brother. Normally Percy would have refused, knowing that the girl was lying and wanting to spend time with him, for whatever reason they all seemed to come to the conclusion of. Instead he had actually seen her younger brother before, and he was a nice kid. Percy also knew the girl was summoning up a lot of courage just talking to him.

He was about to say "Yeah, sure!" But instead Drew's sugary voice interrupted him.

"Like you'd want to go to the mall with _her!_" she hissed. Drew's voice became weirdly persuasive when she showed her true colors. "Why don't you just leave? Percy would _never_ want to go with _you_."

The girl had run off in tears. Drew then turned her focus to Percy. "Well since you're free, why don't you go to the mall with me?" she asked smiling.

Percy didn't respond for a few seconds before glowering at her. "I would have preferred to go with her." He left Drew in the hallway.

The other occasions were like the first. It was always with Drew putting down another girl, and trying to elevate her status of friendship with Percy to something more, even when Percy was sure that they weren't even friends yet.

"Er…" he paused, looking for an excuse. "They texted me, and they told me that they couldn't come, you know, Mrs. Dodds?"

The name Mrs. Dodds was a reason in itself. She was a witch of a teacher, and every student wondered why she didn't just retire already, and why she was still hired.

"Oh." Drew said again. "Well maybe I can sit with you tomorrow!" she smiled again, showing off her lipstick and then turned with her straight brown hair following her.

Percy sighed. "Why won't she just get it that I don't like her?" he asked absent mindedly.

"Because she likes you. Duh." Percy looked up to the Rachel sit down. She winked at him. "There, now you actually reserved a seat for a friend."

Percy smiled gratefully at her. Rachel was a good friend, probably his best girl friend at Goode. He didn't like, _like_ her, but she was fun to be around; she never held back on saying what she thought, even if it was a bit harsh.

"So, how was art class?" he asked Rachel. Rachel was a genius at all kinds of art. You name it, Rachel could do it; potter, drawing, collages, painting, charcoal sketching, anything that was related to arts, Rachel could wow you with what she had done.

Rachel's green eyes brightened up as they always did when she talked about art. "Well then! Art today was positively boring! I swear, as much as I love art you have to be freaking OCD to ace it! We're doing contour drawings, and it's _lame_. Not to help that Ms. Muse is _really_ annoying when she's asking you to do something!"

Percy stopped listening around the Ms. Muse part. He had created a solid five long minute rant, and most certainly didn't want to interrupt it. He nodded occasionally and added "Yeah" when he felt needed.

* * *

**LINE BREAKER- sorry about so many of em!**

"OKAAAAAAY CLASS!" Coach Hedge yelled at the grade nine class he was teaching. Everybody quieted down. Something about the Coach with a baseball bat and a malicious look in his eye never meant anything good. Ever.

"Well cupcakes! I've been talking to the school board recently." He started out.

Everybody looked to their friends with worried faces. That never meant anything good.

"I argued that we should have swimming classes! Because all of you muffins are getting all lazy and wimpy, and short story, you can't swim! SO!" he yelled. "The nearest public pool has been _very_ nice to us and has allowed us to use their pool for classes!"

Everybody started talking to their close by friends excitedly and nervously.

"QUEIT DOWN!" Coach Hedge yelled again. There was immediate silence. "Now, since I'm required to, I'll be giving you sheets on what cupcakes need and what not and permission forms in case you decide to drown and die!"

Nobody dared to speak again after hearing that, but they continued to give silent glances to friends. Percy was by some of his friends, Grover and Conner were in his P.E. class. They noticed Percy looking straight forward with his eyes wide open. His pupils were dilating and going haywire, his hands were shaking.

Hedge continued to smile. "I'm going to be nice today, so we are going to be playing dodge ball! Normal rules and HEDGE-shots count!" he exclaimed gleefully. Hedge-shots were when boys were hit where the sun didn't shine or head shots. Dodge ball became dangerous.

Percy continued to shake, it was becoming uncontrollable, and his hands were rising to his head.

When the class didn't move Coach Hedge yelled again. "C'mon muffins! The balls aren't moving themselves! I'm reffing!"

The students scrambled to get the gym ready and make teams, all except for three.

Grover and Conner were standing next to Percy, looking at him concerned. They had never really seen something like this before. Sometimes the gang caught Percy's eyes blankly staring ahead, or him having weird tremors, but he always shook them off.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Conner asked.

Percy didn't respond, he acted like he had never heard him say it.

"Percy?" Grover asked again.

Percy muttered something incoherent.

The two stopped to listen to Percy, hoping he would say something.

"Mom…" Percy murmured. "…D-…dad."

Grover and Conner looked at each other. They didn't know what happened to Percy's parents. All they knew was that Percy never talked about them, and never let anyone go to his house, nobody knew where he lived.

"…Don't leave… you'll die… gone" Percy gasped. He was having trouble breathing. "Water… dead… ocean…" he looked around with crazed eyes. "Water!" he said.

Conner, being Conner shook Percy. He had seen people do it in the movies, and it surprisingly worked. Percy snapped to attention like he was in the military before relaxing. He looked around.

"What happened?" he asked urgently.

Grover looked at Travis nervously "Er… you blanked out, like, really bad dude. You were shaking like crazy and murmuring some pretty weird stuff." Grover scratched the back of his head like he always did when he was nervous.

Percy swore under his breathe. "Tell Coach Hedge I feel dizzy and like I'm going to puke okay?" Percy didn't wait for an answer as he ran out of the gymnasium.

_**HEYO! so I just figured out how to do the little "line" thingys in the story... so which do you like better?**_

_**also how do you like the older Percy? I'm basically a freshmen (sorry guys, its the internet, not gonna give the exact answer THAT easily) so I'm tryna write how i think he would think...**_

_**write your responses to the two questions in the REVEIWS! and if you are new don't forget to favourite or follow! if you're not continue being awesome!**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_

_**stads02**_


	8. Chapter 8: Councilor's Partners

_**YEAH! House of Hades coming out on Tuesday! Unfortunatly I didn't buy one on Amazon, BUT there is a Chapters really close to my house, and another close to my school. I'm prepping for HoH by reading Mark of Athena and reading the sneak peak chapter over and over again. Also been going to bed earlier so I can pull the all-nighter to read it if need be.**_

_**ANYWAYS! as for the story you guys are amazing as always! reviewing and favouriting and following and the whole shazam! (yeah its a word, i think) so thank you so much! i'm trying to update a bit more often (less then a week between chapters) and I hope it pays off, cause you guys are awesome, and you deserve it!**_

_**ENJOY THE STORY!**_

_**disclaimer: rick roidrans, even though i wish it was mine...**_

* * *

**September, 2013 – The Same Day**

_PERCY_

Percy felt his throat closing up as he sprinted around the corner and flew up the steps to the third floor of Goode. Like any guy his age, he didn't cry, unless he had a limb hacked off by a chainsaw or he was hit by a bus or something.

Percy hated this part of him. At the start he had inexplicable started to tremble and shake. In his mind's eye he envisioned either what he could have been doing now if not for the fact that he disappeared, but that vision was the lesser of the worse.

The first time it had happened was when Peleus decided to take Percy to the beach. He remembered that Percy had loved the pool at the estate, so he figured that Percy should have some fun, like any normal kid.

_"C'mon Argus! I want to go and see the rest of the beach!" Percy exclaimed. He had gotten bored of his surroundings of the beach and wanted to explore._

_"Percy… I'm comfortable here." Peleus responded. They had entirely dropped any notion of a staff and employer and were more like a brother relationship._

_"But Argus! You've been lying in the sun all day! And I'm really bored! C'mon I won't walk that fast!"_

_"…Percy…" Peleus pleaded._

_"Peleus! It was your idea to go to the beach, so if you want be to have fun like a _normal_ person come with me! Besides wouldn't a _normal_ older brother or guardian do that for his adorable and charming relative?"_

_ Percy grinned. He annunciated the word "normal" to get all in Argus's face, and he put on his sad seal face, he had been told, that it could make anybody reconsider their thoughts._

_"Fine. Although only for about half an hour, no more." Peleus sighed._

_"Yeah!" Percy punched the air._

_"But you have to put sunscreen on."_

_"NOOOOO!" Percy yelled comically and dropped to his knees. He looked up at Peleus. "Not the dreaded sunscreen."_

_Peleus's eyes flashed with smugness. "Yes the sunscreen. I don't want you getting burnt on our walk."_

_Percy looked up at him in disbelief. "Fine." He grumbled. "Pass me the bottle."_

_Percy made sure he did a terrible job at putting the lotion on, he never burnt, he was lucky that way, it always turned into a tan, and in extreme cases, a couple light freckles._

_Percy threw the bottle back to where their towels were. "C'mon Peleus! I'm ready!"_

_Peleus sat up from his beach chair, he had been so comfortable in the chair with the sun beaming down on him, and he wished he never needed to get up again. Still he followed Percy along the beach, softly whistling or humming to himself as Percy jumped around the water shallows and created his own little footprints in the sand._

_"C'mon Percy. Don't go into the water now." Peleus warned._

_Percy looked up at him, displeased. "Why?" he demanded._

_"Look up ahead." Peleus pointed to the coast line in the short distance. The rocky beach up ahead was ridden with garbage and waste._

_Percy scrunched up his face. "Ew." He stated. He looked up at Peleus. "Is that all garbage?"_

_Peleus nodded._

_"Why would people do that? I mean, I've been swimming with that all day?" Percy exclaimed._

_Peleus had to smile at Percy's train of thoughts, he was right, although the way he said it was refreshing. It was the way an eight-year-old should act and talk. He wasn't an Olympian anymore._

_"I guess some people are lazy, or they don't know what to do with it and- Don't touch that!" he exclaimed. _

_Percy had been bending down to pick up a piece of glass that had been smoothened by the ocean's waves and the sands. Peleus realized that it probably wouldn't have cut Percy, although it couldn't help to be a little protective._

_Percy shrugged and stood up again. They continued walking in silence._

_"WOW!" Percy yelled all of a sudden, he took off and Peleus rushed to catch up with the child as he bent down to pick something up._

_Percy's face dropped dramatically once he picked the object up. Peleus realized that the object was metal and had probably been reflecting off the sun, giving it the illusion of it glowing to onlookers. The sun must have kept Percy from seeing it until he had picked it up._

_Percy now looked strange as he held the little object. Peleus realized that it looked like a plane. _

_"Percy? What's wrong?"_

_Percy didn't answer. He just continued to stare at the plane. Peleus looked at what he was looking at. His eyes widened. The plane had "Air France" inscribed on it. The fading paint on the side showed "021" and what looked like a five, the starting numbers were the exact numbers of the flight that Percy had lost his parents on._

_Percy dropped to his knees. His vision seemed to be fogging. Words kept on dancing around his head. Plane. Murderer. Ocean. Crash. Dead. Plane. Ocean. His mind seemed to conjure up images he knew he had never witnessed before._

_In his mind's eye images briefly flashed. Suddenly he saw a plane hit an ocean at a 45 degree angle. The wave was massive and there was a fireball that went up. The scene changed. His parents were in their seats. Sally was sobbing into Poseidon's shoulder and Poseidon was hugging her deeply. The scene switched to the first one. There wasn't a fireball anymore, although flaming pieces of fuselage littered the ocean's waves. Seats were sinking, and charcoal like figures which looked uncannily like bodies were littered around the wreckage. The scene switched again. This time Percy felt like he was drowning. The water was laced with blood, its color slowly turning pink. Percy saw white and black, and he was sure he heard sounds; a siren, plane engines, screams, booms of explosions, and sounds of water like he was underwater. He struggled to breathe. Suddenly it all focused. He was in the plane. He had survived the crash, but the water. It was drowning him, its invisible limbs forcing him down below the surface. He saw bubbles escape his mouth, his lungs burned for oxygen, he was getting faint…_

_"PERCY!" Peleus yelled as he shook the boy by his shoulders. _

_Percy's eyes lost their glossy faraway look and seemed to focus on what was in front of him. He immediately burst into tears._

_"Help me Peleus. Get me away. No more water. No more oceans. It will kill us all!" he sobbed over and over again._

_Peleus picked up the eight-year-old and carried him away from the garbage, away from the ocean, away from the source of his terror._

They had gone to his guidance councillor at his school, who was a very talented physiologist and councillor, who had decided to take a break from his profession and take it more relaxed. He had diagnosed Percy with a rare form of PTSD and a phobia of water, namely the ocean.

The councillor had been Dr. Chiron Brunner.

Along the way, by some unforeseen circumstance Mr. Brunner had been able to deduct who Percy truly was. Luckily he foresaw the consequences of Percy's secret spilling and had only contacted Peleus, Argus, and anybody of importance to Percy. He had told Percy that he had known who he was. Chiron had taken a large risk, although it had paid off. Percy would open up to him regularly, and they had bi weekly sessions.

Percy weaved around another corner and stopped at the oak doors. A little brass plaque inscribed: _Dr. Chiron Brunner, Councillor and Psychologist._ Percy pushed to doors open. He guessed that Chiron wouldn't have a session right now, and would probably we working at his desk.

Instead he saw that Chiron was on the couch that he was always sitting on when he would talk to Percy. Instead of Percy sitting on the other couch a blonde was sitting there. She looked slightly frazzled. The kind of frazzled that Percy's face always wore when they worked on trying to fix his phobia.

Chiron looked up mildly surprised. "Ah. Mr. Jackson, I see that you have charmed us with your presence." He said dryly.

The blonde look at him her startling grey eyes staring into the depths of his. It was weird but calming; like she was trying to obtain every bit of information from him that she could with a glance.

"He's the one?" she asked. Percy could hear a bit of disappointment in her voice. "I'm sorry but no way. And the guy who I might even be-"she paused. As if she couldn't even finish the sentence because the idea was so horrendous. "_He's_ the one who you're doing well with? A kid who evidently is about to cry with red cheeks and." She paused and quickly gave him a once over. "A guy who's probably in my grade?"

"Now, now Annabeth." Chiron spoke to the blonde. "I understand if you don't think he's worthy, although considering his past circumstances he's doing quite well."

The girl, or Annabeth, Percy realized look down at her shoes. "I understand." She looked ashamed of herself, like she should have been able to figure that out but she didn't.

Annabeth sprang up from her spot on the couch and smiled at Chiron. "Thanks for having me today. I look forward to tomorrow."

Chiron smiled back.

Annabeth headed out of the counselling room. Although on her way out she glanced at Percy. They caught each other's eyes and seemed to have a stare down until they couldn't maintain it any longer with it being awkward. Somehow when he looked at her, he felt the slightest bit annoyed.

Once Percy looked away she straightened her back and adjusted what looked hallway like a book bag and a laptop bag on her shoulder before walking out of the door.

"Who's she?" Percy asked.

"I'll tell you at the end of your session." Chiron responded as the put some papers into a binder and tossed the binder on his desk.

He eyed Percy closely. "Did it happen again?"

Percy nodded.

Chiron sighed. "Percy. I'm trying to help you. I really am, although you need to work harder! You can't just have breakdowns whenever somebody mentions swimming or oceans. I'm not going to be here forever. You need to strengthen!"

Percy mumbled something that sounded like an apology.

"So" Chiron sighed as he plopped back into his couch and motioned for Percy to do the same. "What is wrong?"

Percy drew in a shaky breath. "In Gym we're going to be having to do swimming."

Chiron raised his eyebrows. He stayed silent though, letting Percy continue.

"Although it's better than before, or at least, I think so. When coach said swimming lessons I was controlling it!" he informed Chiron. "I know I did, for a solid five seconds. I lost it though when he said that we'd have to go into the water. I." he paused. "Saw the drowning scene again."

Chiron pursed his lips, in deep thought. "Well my dear boy, I guess I should say congratulations. You're starting to control your fear much better than I thought you were."

Percy smiled. It wasn't like Chiron never gave compliments, but he only gave them when they were well earned. Percy felt pretty accomplished.

Chiron looked at Percy. He was thinking hard. 'You know. That might just work." He said to himself.

"Huh?" Percy asked.

"I've been working on a new style of curing phobias. Would you like to be a part in it Percy?"

"As long as I don't have to sign anything and I can quit whenever, I guess." Percy answered.

"Excellent! This technique requires partners. And your partner is already signed up for it. But they already know that they'll be paired up with you."

"Sir?" Percy asked.

"You'll meet your partner tomorrow. I'll write slips for you to not need to swim either until you can go into the water of when the unit will end. I will also prepare slips for you and your partner."

"What slips? Why?" Percy asked. He was getting seriously confused.

"Well, I've been researching and I've decided to try a different way of treatment. You'll be paired up with someone with a relatively same problem. Both of you have had." Chiron paused. "Family issues and have phobia's that have been mainly caused by them"

Percy nodded. That made sense. Although he hoped he didn't have a whiny kid to be with or someone who thought that they were all "cool and special" because of it. It wasn't fun being "sorta messed up" as Percy liked to call it.

"So who's my partner?" Percy asked. He wanted to know what he was getting into.

Chiron grinned. Percy's body filled with dread. He wasn't going to tell him. He would only give a hint which would seem useless now, but the world once he knew what the answer was.

"Why Percy, it's the new transfer student."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "What? Transfer student?"

Chiron nodded. "You should try to listen in class more Percy. Yes, your homeroom will be receiving another student. She will be your partner."

Percy groaned. He hadn't listened to the weekly announcements; he most certainly would have been asleep at the time. Although Percy knew he would be with a girl, since Chiron had used "her" in sentences.

"Do I get any more clues?"

Chiron shook his head. "No, except for, try not to get too angry at her okay?"

Percy's didn't try mask his horror. There was only one person he disliked, Drew. Although she couldn't be it, she wasn't a transfer, she was already here.

_"Great."_ He thought. _"I have no clue who this girl might be."_

Chiron cut him off in his thoughts. "As much as I would like your company I should have somebody coming in, so I need you to clear out and go either to the Nurse's Office or to your Gym class."

Percy nodded in assent. "Okay then. Bye Mr. Brunner. See you soon. Thanks for listening to my ramblings!" he called as he exited the room.

Chiron chuckled as the oak door closed behind Percy.

* * *

**The Next Day**

_PERCY_

Percy trudged to school, is legs aching from basketball practice. He wasn't exactly big, although he wasn't really small either. Even if he wasn't the tallest, he certainly was gifted with athletics. Other clubs had actually come to him and begged him to at least try their team once they learned of his physical prowess. He had only joined basketball because Argus had played when he was in high school. Sometimes they would go to a court and Argus would show him a couple tricks.

Last night had been a long night. First he had gone to basketball practice, when he really hadn't wanted to. Next he had a truckload of homework, half because of his stupid procrastinating self, half because his teachers decided to dump more or the already mile high amount of homework that he had. Percy had managed to get through the important half, and was hoping for the best. The only two real highlights of the night were that Peleus had made a _killer_ steak and potatoes, and the fact that three of the stocks he had invested in rose quite high. Percy had earned another couple thousand dollars.

Percy still managed his stocks in his office. Even after all these years he hadn't lost his touch, in fact if anything, he had enhanced it. The numbers and charts always created patterns that only he could comprehend. At least Percy hoped so, if another _him_ came onto the stock market and wasn't his friend, things could, well, get tricky. _Quite_ tricky.

He entered the school and trudged to his homeroom. He slumped down on a desk and even though he knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep he still shut his eyes and tried. Ten seconds later the bell rung. Percy droopily opened his eyes and crossed him arms on the desk. He set his head on his arms to rest and resisted to urge to fall asleep as his homeroom teacher Mrs. Green walked in with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning class!" she chirped.

"Good morning Mrs. Green" came the answer from the class.

"Well! Before we start our day off I have a little something!"

She seemed to get half of the class's attention.

"We are getting a transfer student! She's from California, and she's here due to her parent's work." She beamed.

She waited a couple seconds for the new information to sink in. By now almost everybody was listening attentively and was staring at the closed door. It was like everybody was willing it to open with their eyes so they could see the transfer student.

"Although, Dr. Brunner has asked Mr. Jackson to help her around, but that doesn't mean that you can't help her if she looks like she's having trouble, okay?" she said. Looking at everybody, as if that would tie them to their task to help the transfer.

Almost all the girls in Percy's homeroom stared at the door if they hadn't been. Percy thought it was his imagination, but he swore he could see laser beams coming from their eyes, ready to zap the new girl.

At this moment, Percy knew that there was something about the new girl. He remembered discussing it in Chiron's office, although he couldn't quite remember it.

Mrs. Green looked over at the door and called to it. "Okay! You can come on in!"

The handle turned. All of the class was walking as the girl entered the room.

Percy had been watching a fly buzz around the classroom the whole time. It flew in front of the transfer student in the foreground. He switched his focus to behind the fly and looked at her.

He shot up in his seat, earning glares and looks from his classmates. It was _her_. Now he understood why Chiron was grinning so much.

Without meaning to he spoke his thoughts out loud. "Oh! It's you!"

* * *

_**HAHA! so hard to write the last bit becasue I was so excited writing it! it took me forever since I would write what my brain was thinking, although my hands aren't that fast... ehehehe...**_

_**Okay! you know the usual! REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! **_

_**and this time I WILL be doing a quesitonaire! (yay!)**_

_**QUESTION: In Percy's mind, what item should you never give access to the Stoll brothers?**_

**_REWARD: The name of the next chapter and its relative revolving sentence (i'll PM you)_**

**_Okay then!_**

**_PEACE OUT!_**

**_stads02_**


	9. Chapter 9: Superiority

_**OKAY! Warning! if you see an idiot randomly running around screaming and jumping for joy and all you can make out is : YEAH, REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVOURITES, OMFG! and the whole bit don't worry. that would be your crazy author who is in the clouds because of you guys! Its actually so fun to write, and stuff. **_

_**I also feel very weird right now. I have developed this weird thing to click on your profiles when you follow, favourite, or review me to see if you have any stories and stuff... please, not a creeper. Its actually cool though, I have some favourite authors, and they pop up a lot of the time under your guys profiles. Small world**_

_**OKAY FOR THE WINNERS!**_

_**Congratulaitons to:**_

Kell957

WiseGirlRocks

and

VestalVirginsOfRome

_**You all got it right! The answer was shaving cream. The wallet thing was close though, but Percy only says to make sure you have a hand on your wallet at all times.**_

_**So I'll be PMing you guys your reward.**_

_**Well that was long, ON WITH THE STORY! (its really long, had so much fun writing it though!)**_

_**Discliamer: Ricks, not mine, but i wish**_

* * *

**September, 2013 - At the same moment**

_ANNABETH_

Annabeth did most certainly _not_ enjoy standing in the hallway while her homeroom teacher, Mrs. Green "introduced" her. She hated it. Annabeth had been to schools before. She was smart, although sometimes she was impulsive with self-control of a five year old. The first day was always the hardest; try fit in, don't piss anybody off, and most importantly, don't make a scene.

Annabeth was not exactly the stay-in-the-corner-and-make-no-noise type. She was bold and people always called her prideful. It was one of the reasons why she had so much trouble with friends in the past.

She was walking through the hallway at an old school on her first day when she heard girls talking about her. Annabeth learned that day that "she had an aura that's so hard to approach."

This would be different though. This year she didn't really _want_ loads of friends. She had a job to get money, and it was tiring. Plus if she didn't set her expectations high, then they couldn't be crushed. It was all logic and planned out.

Until the crafty councillor came along.

You'd think he had a personality disorder. One moment he would be the highly esteemed councillor that magazines had covered. The next he would be a crafty, like a conman. He was ageless too, like he had seen it all before. She personally harboured dislike for the Dr. Brunner, although she knew she couldn't hold it against him. He was _the _Dr. Brunner, and he was making progress with her phobia, and other problems.

She didn't know what to do when he rambled about his new program. He had taken a folder out and had listed off a bit about her partner.

"Interesting character, has a phobia, knows the school well, dependable… quite like you" he trailed off in a short list. While he talked Annabeth started to paint a picture of the boy, her partner in her mind.

He sounded like he was the cool kid, probably popular. Sounded like a nice kid, but a handful. Chiron had said he had dyslexia. She frowned at that, she loved books, and if she was being paired with an idiot she wouldn't be happy.

"Well, Annabeth, I'll let you think?"

"I'll do it." She answered. It seemed like a good idea.

"Great! How about we work on the next part?" Chiron said.

Annabeth shuddered while nodding. She knew what the next part was. Controlling her phobia; arachnophobia. It wasn't an inborn phobia, but one that had been created. It had started when her father had remarried. Annabeth had hated her immediately. She looked like a supermodel, but more natural. Annabeth guessed that she was part Asian, a second generation.

Annabeth had clung onto anything that her mother had left behind. Pictures, clothes, and even non-physical things, like preferences. Arachnophobia was one of them. Her mother had had it. Annabeth previously only didn't like the little eight legged creatures, but combined with her emotional health things went haywire. In two weeks' time of her new step mother moving in Annabeth had developed her phobia.

The spiral staircase came shortly after. Annabeth felt like she had started at the top and she was forced to take more steps down. She couldn't get up to the top, she hit rock bottom and had intended to stay there. Meeting Mr. Brunner was like having an energy bar thrown from the top. Enough to climb a couple steps but no more, she would remain stuck until something, or someone found a way to help her climb the steps.

"Okay Annabeth. Today we are going to do visual practices." Chiron had walked to his file cabinet and had taken out a file.

Annabeth sighed. It was harsh, although it wasn't as bad as some of the other sessions. Chiron would push her to her limits, but was always careful as to not break her.

"Here we are Annabeth. Let's do this slowly. You know what to do."

Chiron took out a piece of paper and showed it to her. All it had was a black dot.

Level One passed.

He waited 10 seconds then showed the next one.

On it had a cartoon picture. It was childlike and there were barn animals. A spider was in the corner with an uncharacteristic smile without fangs. To anybody it looked friendly.

Annabeth took a shaky breath. She could deal with this. Part of her inner self felt ashamed by getting worried over a little animated spider, which was on a piece of paper.

Chiron gave her another ten seconds. He took out the next sheet.

It was similar to the first. The only difference was that there wasn't any barn or animals. Simply a friendly animated spider. Smiling. With small fangs.

Annabeth forced herself to smile back at the picture, like it wasn't fake but really there, even if it wasn't hairy and creepy and-no. She forced herself to stop thinking like that.

"Continue." Annabeth urged. She had gotten to level five last time. She wanted to beat her record.

The next had a cover of one of Annabeth's favourite books when she was a child; Charlotte's Web. The spider, Charlotte was much more realistic. Annabeth focused on Fern. She looked happy. Annabeth envisioned herself as Fern; happy, unafraid, free.

She nodded her head.

She didn't really recognize the next picture. It was an animated spider. The animation was a bit old, but new enough to look fairly realistic. Annabeth shuddered. The fangs looked _so_ realistic.

"Next." She breathed, taking deep breaths in. One more level. You can do this Annabeth. You passed level five. Go for six. Go for six. It became her mantra.

Chiron showed the next picture. This one Annabeth recognized quite well. It was from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. She realized it was the scene with the boggart. You could see Ron and the other students, although the clear focal point was a large, no, humongous spider with enough hair to get the Tangled princess jealous. It's gleaming pincers snapped ominously. Annabeth felt her calm crack. She was about to scream when the door burst open.

She snapped her head to the direction of the door. There was a boy who looked like he had just scene somebody important to him chopped down by an axe by some psychopath.

Chiron looked up mildly surprised. "Ah. Mr. Jackson, I see that you have charmed us with your presence." He said dryly.

Annabeth stared at the boy and he stared back. Strangely enough he didn't flinch at all. Normally people would look away from her glare. Somehow she pissed him off, a lot. Whether it was his hair or his eyes or the fact that he looked _just like her_-Wait. Her mind raced to her previous conversation.

She glanced at Chiron; he wore a worried face, the kind that he only reserved for when he was truly worried, like he had known the kid. Annabeth's mind was a highway, whizzing and fast. Her mind slowly clicked the pieces together. She felt annoyed. _Very _annoyed.

"He's the one?" she asked. She could hear the disappointment in her voice, but she didn't care. "I'm sorry but no way. And the guy who I might even be-"she paused and thought it over. Here he was, almost in tears, nothing like the description Chiron had given her. "_He's_ the one who you're doing well with? A kid who evidently is about to cry with red cheeks and," Annabeth looked at the boy again. "A guy who's probably in my grade?"

She was going to open her mouth again but Chiron beat her to it. "Now, now Annabeth." He said. "I understand if you don't think he's worthy, although considering his past circumstances he's doing quite well."

That hit home. Chiron said that he had been through lots and he was like her. Annabeth studied her shoes, embarrassed, "I understand." She said. She hoped that she sounded the slightest bit sorry, but she wasn't going to repeat it.

Annabeth wanted to get out of the room. She could tell that her staying there would make it very awkward. "Thanks for having me today. I look forward to tomorrow." She sprung from the couch.

Chiron smiled at her, the little glint in his eye showed that he probably knew _exactly_ what she was feeling.

Annabeth couldn't help but glance at the boy again. His hair was black, thick, and looked like bedhead. He was wearing a gym outfit and she supposed he would have looked cool if he didn't have the expression of horror on his face. She was about to look away when his eyes caught hers.

She continued to walk as they stared each other. Somehow it had become a competition, like the game Uncle; except it was whoever would look away first would lose. She looked away when she knew that it would be weird and thankfully he did to. She felt the twinge again; annoyance.

Annabeth wordlessly walked out of the room. She turned to close the door and caught the boy speaking.

"Who's she?" he asked.

Annabeth closed the door. It was none of his business, not now, not ever. She paused. It would be, she realized, if he was her partner. She hoped he stupidly denied.

She snapped herself back into reality. She heard Mrs. Green say something about Mr. Jackson helping her around the school. She silently swore in her head. If he was showing her around, then he was most definitely her partner.

Mrs. Green called her in.

Annabeth opened the door, curious, wondering what the faces of the others on the others side would hold. She forced a poker-face and walked in, prideful. Annabeth looked at looked at the class. Girls were glaring at her. Annabeth didn't really know the reason. She forced herself not to care. The guys seemed okay, although she could tell that this was probably the only time in the whole year that they would shut-up and not do something stupid in class. She was almost finished her survey. Almost.

She heard a scraping sound of a chair. Somebody had stood up abruptly. A boy was standing up staring at her. It wasn't anybody though. It was boy she had seen yesterday.

"Oh! It's you!" he said intelligently.

Annabeth resisted the urge to say "duh" to him.

Everybody who had looked at him looked at her. If possible the girls seemed even more annoyed at her, and in general everybody was looking at her curiously.

"Percy? Do you know her from before?" Mrs. Green asked the boy, or Percy.

She glared her "lie-and-do-it-well-or-I'll-kill-you-in-two-second s-flat" intensely. Luckily he seemed to get the clue.

"Er… yesterday I forgot a textbook after practice. I was walking through the halls and I saw her, you know? I think I saw her with the receptionist." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Annabeth stopped glaring. Sufficient. Percy sat down in his seat.

Mrs. Green looked at her expectantly. "How about you introduce yourself?"

Annabeth looked around the classroom. "Hey everybody." She tried to sound the slightest enthusiastic although it didn't come out right. She continued normally. "My name's Annabeth Chase, and that's it. No nicknames. As Mrs. Green said I'm here because of my family." She added "I hope we have a good year." With no pun intended.

"Well you can have a seat next to Max over there." She pointed to the second last row at the windows. A kid with short cropped brown hair smiled the slightest bit, indicating that he was Max.

She walked over and plopped her bag down. She whispered to Max, 'Is it me or does Mrs. Green seemed _way_ too happy? Like we're adorable kindergarteners, not fourteen year olds."

Max smiled. "Haven't heard that version before." He whispered back. "Basically she's all nice and almost no homework, as long as you work with her in class a bit, keep the," he used his fingers to create quotation marks "_kindergarten_ image going."

Annabeth grinned. She had held a small conversation with a classmate without butchering it. Mrs. Green started talking about the upcoming week and announcement. Annabeth swiveled her head to the front, listening attentively. She didn't need to miss anything on the first week, which would make a scene.

The bell rang signalling her first period. "Oh! Percy and Annabeth! Come to my desk for a moment!" she called over the din of her classmates talking.

She considered pretending that she hadn't heard Mrs. Green, but decided against it.

Mrs. Green handed them little purple slips. "Mr. Brunner gave these to me to give you. They give you a couple passes for classes and other situations. Also Annabeth will have most of her classes with you Percy, except for electives."

Percy nodded and stuffed his note into his front pocket, looking eager to hide it.

"Ask anything about Goode or anything to your teachers or Percy. Have a good day!" Mrs. Green said as she shooed them out of her classroom.

The moment they were out of the classroom Percy turned to her. "Put that slip in your pocket. Now." He spoke with authority.

Annabeth felt the twinge come. "Why?" she countered.

"We have slips in school. You know, for detention and leaving early or for the nurses. The colors mean everything. Light purple means for "mentals" as people like to call them here. They're Chiron's color."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "Continue."

"You won't be hated, but you'll get looks okay?" he ran his hand through his hair nervously, messing it up even more than it was before. "Look, I know that we both hate each other right now for whatever reason we have."

"Yeah. I do."

Percy looked at her and continued. "But that doesn't mean that you need trouble okay? With the rest of your classmates, I mean." He backtracked. "Not that I care!"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "I don't care and I'm glad you don't." But she still stuffed the slip into her pocket. "Where to, Mr. wise one?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Lockers. Then history. Then math." He said math with a dreaded look on his face.

"I'm locker 137." She told him.

Percy looked at her disbelievingly. "How much influence that does that old guy have?" he asked himself.

"What?" Annabeth demanded.

"I'm 136."

Annabeth considered this. "Lead the way captain."

* * *

Percy and Annabeth had been in side by side seats for history and math. Annabeth couldn't be more pissed of then she was already. Percy had almost started sleeping in class, and had asked her really stupid questions.

"When is this due Annabeth?"

"The end of the class." She lied. It was due tomorrow.

Percy looked at her. He looked at the paper. It was long. He looked up. "Mrs. B!" he called. "When is the paper due?"

Mrs. B sighed. "Percy, it's due tomorrow."

"Thanks Mrs. B!" he called. He fixed his attention on Annabeth. "You lied." He stated.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why not? You're not supposed to lie in society Annabeth."

"Huh."

"Why?" Percy asked again.

"Because you weren't paying attention in class. It's annoying."

"Yeah. I can't."

Annabeth scowled. "Why?"

Percy shrugged. "Dyslexia. I record my classes." He showed an iPhone which had a Voice Recorder screen on.

"So you're screwed when you have something due in class when it's taught on the board?"

Percy looked in another direction. "Yeah."

Annabeth considered this. Did anybody help Percy? He looked popular enough, considering all the glances he got and the glares she received. He probably stupidly asked a girl for help, and got them all hyped up.

Annabeth went back to her work. After a couple minutes of silence she uttered "Sorry." She wasn't quite sure whether Percy had heard her or not, although she wasn't going to say it again.

Math was worse. He almost broke a pencil and seemed to follow Mrs. Dodds with the concentration of a three year old. Annabeth smiled. She liked winning, even if there wasn't any declaration of a competition. She liked to be the top and the best. Percy had no chance against her.

Towards the end of the class Percy had finally asked her for help. "How do you do this Venn Diagram question again?"

Annabeth took pity on him. If she was the top it was her duty to help the weak. Right? She reasoned it wouldn't be considered a nice action, just a normal classmate would do. She didn't want to be friends with Percy; he annoyed her, even when he did nothing.

"Okay. So the first clue is that there are 35 students. So you can put U=35 in the top of the box."

Seven minutes later, Percy got it. She had explained everything to him, the reasoning and how to do it. He had been a jerk.

"Annabeth. How do you do this part?" he asked in all seriousness.

"You add the number of students from Math and Science and just Math by the total number of students who have math as a course. You'll get the answer to what students have Math and Art." She explained.

Percy looked at it. "How?"

"What do you mean _how?_ You add. You subtract."

"What's adding?" he asked.

"What you learned in grade one."

"What's grade one?" Percy smirked.

"The place where you should be." Annabeth answered hotly.

The conversation had ended.

Lunch was no better. Percy had introduced her to all of his friends. Annabeth noticed he had a lot, almost a full table full. They only thing that made her smile when a girl named Drew came over and asked for a seat at their table. Percy was about to decline when Annabeth interrupted. Drew proceeded to sit down and work her motor mouth with her friends adding comments. Percy looked like he was about to die.

Annabeth felt like she won. She had shown that she was superior to him. She was the cannon, and he was the bug, who had been pulverised.

The bell rung.

"What do we have?"

"Gym and Economics." Percy had a grinned like a cat that had a saucer of milk.

"What?" she asked him. That grin meant something.

Annabeth prepared herself for Gym.

* * *

"OKAY CUPCAKES!" Coach Hedge yelled. "Before the swimming you have other things to do! Today we have a part of your physical testing. Basically we are seeing whether you are fatties or not!"

Many kids laughed nervously. The Coach hounded everybody a lot, although he had a very specific hit list. Girls who "didn't do gym" were high on the list. Slackers were also. Same with kids who looked like baby walruses.

They class divided themselves up into pairs of two. There would be a runner and a tracker. The tracker would record how fast each lap of 100 meters would be and record the final time. Annabeth was paired with Percy by the coach. They didn't meet each other's eyes.

"I'll run first." Annabeth stated as she started to stretch. She tied her hair into a ponytail and began to stretch. Annabeth had decided to go hard at the start and wipe out Percy's hopes of beating her, if he had any left.

Percy looked amused. "Okay." He had a timer in his hand with a pencil in the other. The clipboard was on his lap and he was leaning against the wall, he was in relax mode.

Annabeth felt the familiar slight anger bubble up again. "Don't mess up."

Percy gave her a salute. 'Aye, aye Captain!"

"OKAY! YOU"RE GOING TO BE RUNNING NOW!" Hedge yelled. "RUNNERS! ON YOUR MARKS!"

Annabeth went into a ready position. She took a deep breath.

"GET SET!" Coach Hedge yelled. He actually had a checkered flag that would be used for race cars races. He was waving it around like a maniac.

"GO!"

Annabeth flew off running. She rounded the corner and continued at a fast pace. Annabeth started a breathing pattern.

She passed Percy.

"24 seconds." He called informing her.

Annabeth continued. She didn't excel at any one sport, so instead she ran every other day and kept her physical fitness up. She never admitted it, but she was scared for not being fit. The thought about not being able to freely run scared her.

She let her mind drift off like she always did when she ran. Annabeth didn't even realize that she was on her second last lap until she was almost finished it.

Percy called her time. She paid no attention to it. Annabeth sprinted the last 100 meters. She crossed where Percy was sitting.

"7 minutes on the dot. Nice run Annabeth." He reported impartially. "You're probably faster than all girls in the grade, and at least a third of the guys too."

Annabeth caught her breath. She sat down where Percy was siting and looked at her laps. For the most part she was quite consistent. Annabeth felt pleased with her run. She looked up and saw Percy relaxing.

"Shouldn't you stretch?"

"Already did." He answered.

Annabeth didn't say anything. She waited for Coach Hedge to start the second round.

"AAAANNNND! GOOO!" Coach yelled. He was really into it.

Percy shot off. Annabeth was shocked. He rounded the corner. Annabeth pressed the split time on the timer. 20 seconds. Annabeth recorded it. She scoffed. No way could he keep the pace up.

Percy continued and Annabeth's face fell. Percy was probably counting the seconds, because each lap would always be 20 seconds long. On the last two laps he sprinted.

"5 minutes. 22 seconds." She glowered. Percy had blown her out of the water.

"22 seconds?" he asked.

"Yes. Weren't you counting?"

"I was until the last two laps. I didn't beat my record" Percy sighed. "Four seconds off! So close!"

Annabeth looked at him. What was he? 5 minutes and 18 seconds? He was fast.

"What sports do you play?" she questioned.

"Oh… er…" he started. "I only really play basketball a bit seriously. I run three times a week and sometimes do teams, but nothing serious."

Annabeth calmed. So he won in the physical department. She cut herself some slack, he was a guy, and so even if it was a bit sexist, naturally he would be a bit better.

"C'mon Annabeth!" Percy laughed. His eyes were sparkling with mischief. "Let's go to economics!"

Annabeth smiled back. Her feelings were anything but the smile on her face. "Okay!"

* * *

Economy class had started out like any other class; Percy wasn't paying attention while Annabeth diligently took notes. When Annabeth had turned to look at Percy she frowned. He was actually sleeping! And was that drool?

Annabeth nudged him. "Wake up, idiot."

"Hmmf." Percy sighed. "I'm really bored." He muttered to himself. Annabeth knew he thought nobody had heard him.

Annabeth studied him. It looked genuine. When Mr. Briggs turned around he changed though. He changed his expression. Boredom turned into understanding with a slight amount of confusion.

Weird. Definitely weird.

There were twenty minutes in the class when the teacher announced a pop quiz.

Percy was smiling. Annabeth decided she had enough.

"Percy." She said

Percy looked over. "Annabeth." He responded.

"Are you really good at Economics?"

Percy pulled a thinking face. "I guess you could say that. It's my second best subject. Gym's my first."

"Wanna take a bet?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "What kind?"

Annabeth pointed to the pages on their desk. "The test. Whoever gets a high mark wins."

Percy smiled. "What does the winner get?"

Annabeth though for a second, "Loser has to call the winner Master for a day." She laughed on the inside. A perfect way to show superiority.

"Deal." Percy said it so fast that she couldn't believe it.

"I'll let you back out if you want Percy." She warned.

Percy looked at her with a weird expression. He looked serious, and calculating. "Annabeth, I'm only gonna do this once. So enjoy it okay?"

"Wait wh-" she was interrupted by the teacher, Mr. Briggs telling them to start.

Percy finished first. Annabeth knew he didn't check his work. He played with his pencil while the class finished the test.

Annabeth finished her paper a couple minutes after him. She was pretty sure she had perfect.

"Okay! Everybody put your pencils down! Find a partner and trade with them! Get out a pen to mark your partners quiz!" Mr. Briggs called.

Percy b-lined for Mr. Brigg at his desk. "Mr. Briggs." Percy started.

"Yes Percy?"

"I noticed that there is an uneven amount of people in that class, so could you mark mine?"

Mr. Briggs smiled. "Of course Percy!"

Percy walked back to his desk and shot Annabeth a confident smile. Annabeth felt dread appear out of nowhere. He knew something that she didn't.

Annabeth could barely concentrate for the 10 minutes as they marked the quiz. She wanted to know her score so bad right now. It wasn't helping that Mr. Briggs was looking at Percy's paper with great interest.

"Here." The kid who she had traded papers with handed hers back. "You got 98 percent."

"Thanks." Annabeth smiled. She wasn't happy that she didn't get 100, although 98 should be enough to beat Percy.

Percy sauntered up to Mr. Briggs' desk. They held a brief conversation. Annabeth couldn't hear it, but Mr. Briggs had a large smile, and Percy kept on running his hand through his hair and shrugging. It ended with Mr. Briggs patting Percy on the shoulder.

The bell rung.

"Okay class! Pages 23 and 24 for homework! No excuses!" Mr. Briggs called.

Annabeth rushed towards Percy. "98." She said.

"What?"

"98. I got 98 percent." She crossed her arms. "What did you get?"

"Seven more then you."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Lair. That's impossible. You can't have 105 percent."

"Yes I can." Percy showed her the paper. In the top right corner she saw handwriting that she reckoned was Mr. Briggs'. She read _105%! Amazing Percy. You really explained your questions well and I'm glad you caught the mistake!"_

Percy blankly explained. "There was a mistake on the quiz. I corrected it. He promised me that he would keep everybody's scores the same, because if they got it right they still would have solved it correctly. Told me that he should reward me, so I got extra credit."

Annabeth was speechless. She lost?

"So about the bet." He said.

Annabeth looked at him.

"Have fun calling me Master tomorrow." He said nonchalantly. He turned to her. "Can I call you servant or slave?"

* * *

_**HAHA! ending was SO fun to write and stuff.**_

_**So how do you like the story following Annabeth?**_

_**As usual put your comments in the reviews and click those favourite/follow buttons. If you already have continue to follow cause you're awesome! if you haven't you get a props, you've vistited my page and read this far! yeah!**_

_**There won't be a questionaire this time, I'll probably do one every other chapter. It feels like I'm giving a lot of information away, so it's wierd...**_

_**Also to all who replied about their hyping up for house of hades... we got this! i'm so excited! its on tuesda! YAY! i was talking to friends and we just realized how terrible it would be. We read the books in a flurry, and then wait the horrible long year for October to come around for when the final book is released... this is a possible nightmare for you, so i'll shut up.**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_

_**stads02**_


	10. Chapter 10: Dodge the Bullet

_**Hey guys! Its me again! I'm so excited! House of Hades is coming out tomorrow! I hope I can get it from chapters... probs not though becasue so many people must have ordered it online. I WILL READ IT THOUGH.. this means that for all who review it is forbidden to spoil. **_

_**WOW! So many views and stuff. I'm getting all amazed and stuff. Also I'm somehow writing more. I remember writing chapter 3 and being all 'Is this enough?" and now I'm like past 4k words and like "holy crap! When did I write all this?"**_

_**Anyways, more Annabeth and Percy together in highschool and stuff. I'm not going to say anything though, you'll have to read it!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: you should know it by now... rick owns these... not me... **_

* * *

**September, 2013 – The Same Day**

_PERCY_

"DAMMIT!" Percy roared as his foot hit the sandbag. He continued his assault on the bag, until there was a sold dent.

He stopped and breathed heavily. He couldn't believe his rashness at his decision. Why did he show Annabeth up? It was stupid. Although it was rewarding seeing the expression on her face, and the bruise on his arm when she had punched him was even better.

_"Percy _freaking _Jackson!" she screeched. "You may NOT call me servant or slave! I hate you! I hope you accidentally trip in a hole, in a corner and die!"_

She had been so angry at him when she stormed out of the school, ignoring the looks of every human being in the hallway. Somebody shouting at one of the "popular" kids in the grade wasn't exactly a common occurrence.

Percy felt the anger surge again. He prepared to kick the bag again when a hand stopped his foot and caught him off balance. Before he knew it he was on his back with Argus kneeling over him.

"Jesus Percy." Argus smiled as he rose and helped Percy up. "I can tell you had a bad day, but honestly, what did the sandbag ever do to you?"

Percy allowed himself to smile back. "Sandbags don't have feelings. They don't mind it if I kill them."

Argus raised an eyebrow. "What happened at school today? You almost never get this angry."

Percy walked over to his water bottle and chugged half of it, then poured the other half over his head. "I got 105 percent on my quiz."

"105?" Argus whistled. "Nice job."

"That's the thing though! I got it in Economics! What if somebody takes a hint? What if-"

"Nobody will take too much of it Percy." Argus interrupted him forcefully. "Stop worrying. It's been over seven years. You're dead remember?"

Percy paused. "Yeah." He answered. "Seven years huh?" he breathed. "Gods, it been a long time."

Argus gave a short laugh. "C'mon now. You look warm enough to me. Are you ready?" he asked.

"You're gonna get it today Argus." Percy laughed as they stepped on the mat.

"Ready?" Argus asked.

Percy nodded. He adopted a ready stance. His whole core was lower and his hands were guarding his face.

Argus on the other hand, was relaxed. He looked ready to spring at any moment, but his hands weren't up.

Percy's leg came swinging to Argus's right. Argus blocked it. "Is that all you have?"

Percy grunted a response and started an onslaught of kicks and punches. Argus caught almost all of them.

Argus loved this part of his day. He remembered when they had first started, when Percy was seven, and he thought that the whole idea was ridiculous. When they had started, he sucked. Now though, Argus had to keep a watchful eye open, sometimes, Percy would play a smart move, and he could barely react.

"Okay. Time!" he called out. The five minutes were up.

Percy had sweat dripping of him. His shirt had small sweat marks all over.

"Good job today. You got me four times." Argus congratulated Percy by clapping his back. "That's all for today."

Percy nodded and flung off his shirt and used it to wipe his sweaty face. He started walking towards the bathroom, no doubt, to have a shower.

Percy loved the feeling of a shower. The feeling of the water hitting his skin, the warmth, just everything about it was amazing. Sometimes Percy tried to envision this feeling but for swimming or the ocean. On rare occasions he thought about his past. Sometimes he would remember swimming in the gigantic pool that they had owned. Percy tried to bring the feeling of happiness to his past memories in the water and conjoin them, but to no avail. He remembered liking it, but he couldn't remember why. When he tried to, the wave came.

It was a wave; it crashed down on him with little to no warning. His fear would rise again. He would imagine his body flailing through the water, drowning to his death. The wave of the ocean. The ocean that was wild and free, and destroyed in its path.

Percy forced himself not to try it today. He didn't need himself feeling worse than he already did. Instead he focused on the streams of water, and his accomplishment of getting past Argus's defence four times that day.

It had started with Terminus's paranoia of Percy getting hurt. He had always been afraid of Percy getting mugged, Percy being in the wrong place and getting knifed. Percy getting _ and then dying. The blanks were always some sort of form of Percy getting hurt.

Without any warning, about a month after moving to the penthouse there had been a ring on the doorbell.

Peleus had opened it, bewildered to find a tank. Not literally a tank with guns, but a person who looked like he could stand in front of a machine gun firing and the bullets would clatter at his feet.

"Jackson residence?" he asked in his raspy voice.

Peleus nodded.

The man's demeanor relaxed and turned into a grin. "Excellent. Is Percy here?"

Peleus's eyes darted nervously around. "Why?"

The man had boomed laughing. "I got a call from a crazy sounding guy called Terminus! Said that his rich little nephew needed a shaping up and training! Said he didn't care, let it being karate, boxing, ju-jitsu, just as long as he learned to defend himself!"

Peleus relaxed. "Right!" he forced a laugh and lied smoothly. "I'm sorry we don't have anything set up, although we do have an area that we were planning to make a gym and we'll be having some equipment being brought in soon! Come on in!"

Peleus turned and let his smile drop. This was bad. He led the man to an empty room. They hadn't really planned it to be a gym, although if it was empty, it was safe. Peleus reminded himself to not send Terminus a Christmas card that year. He had gone ahead and done something rash, as usual.

"Just wait here as I get Percy." He winked to the man like they were sharing an inside joke. "He doesn't know anything yet."

That was the start of Percy learning self-defence. Percy had begged for it to stop, but around the two month mark, the begging turned into joking. Percy had ended up liking it. The big man, Barry, who was his instructor, was fun.

Even Argus had started to get into it; he had needed to know some means of fighting if he were to be the Olympians' butler, although he felt that he had become rusty. Barry had begun to teach the two of them.

Barry would come over daily. Argus had paid for daily lessons, while Percy only had lessons every other day. He had slowly become part of their routine, and sometimes they even let him stay for dinner.

When Percy was eleven it all stopped though. Barry suffered from a heart attack was dead on arrival when the ambulance arrived at the hospital. The three showed up to the funeral, and wished the big man a happy life in heaven.

The lessons though, didn't stop. Argus had been practicing with Barry to the point where all they could do was spar and touch up on their skills. Argus slowly became Percy's teacher, and to this day, Percy still practiced, perfecting his skills, and learning more.

Percy stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and moved to the sink. He looked at into the mirror and his reflection stared back at him. Green eyes, wet and messy black hair, set jaw, and sadness looked back at him. Percy always did this after a shower; it was now a ritual, like he was looking into himself, his soul. He always wanted the reflection to stare back happy, but it never did. The only emotions that appeared were sadness and sometimes anger.

He quickly wiped his hand on the mirror, his wet hand created streaks which distorted the face that look back at him. Percy quickly got dressed, he was hungry, and he hoped Argus had something filling for dinner.

* * *

**September, 2013 – The Next Day**

_PERCY_

Percy arrived at school a bit early. He didn't care to have another close call like that again today. He looked at his schedule and smiled. It was Friday. Friday, being Friday and the end of the week, was always something to be happy about. And today, he had all his favourite classes.

He slammed his locker shut and turned left preparing to walk to his class. Instead he bumped into somebody.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "No Drew, you can't have the locker next to mine, even if it isn't being used by somebody." He droned. "School rules."

"Excuse me?" a different voice replied. "This is my locker."

Percy opened his eyes and looked slightly downwards into the eyes of Annabeth Chase. "You."

"Yes." She looked back at him. "Me."

They had a short glaring contest, but Annabeth broke it. He shuffled through the items of her bag. "Here. I have something for you."

Percy raised his eyebrows.

She pulled out a paper. It was Percy's Economic test paper. "I stormed off with this in my hand. Take it. It's yours." She glared at him and held the paper at arm's length, like it was a slug, and she couldn't stand touching it for another second.

Percy took it and grinned. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Annabeth looked like she had been shocked with a cattle prod. Her expression did a 180, and her grey eyes became thunderstorms. "Master."

Percy took the paper. "Thanks Annabeth." He smiled. "So what do we have today?" he already knew the answer, but he couldn't help it.

"Economics then History in the morning. After lunch we have our electives. Although we have to go to Chiron for our last period." She paused. "Master."

Percy shot her a glance. "Chiron?"

She nodded grimly.

"C'mon then." Percy said. "Let's go to Economics."

Annabeth nodded, opting to not have to speak, and call Percy "Master."

* * *

_ANNABETH_

Annabeth still couldn't believe it how Percy had aced the test yesterday. It miffed her, and she had trouble doing her homework because of it distracting her.

It was all his fault, with his stupid sarcastic smile and his stupid bedhead hair, and stupid green eyes and his stupid brain.

Annabeth walked into Economics. She would watch Percy intently. His behavior was strange yesterday.

She had made a list of it. Lists always made things make more sense to Annabeth.

Percy wasn't a good student, but he looked like he knew what was going on

He claimed to be "bored"

Mr. Briggs didn't know about this

He looked like he wanted to hide something

He said "He's only going to do this once." when agreeing to the bet

Percy looked confident, like he knew he was going to win.

Annabeth ran through the six point list in her head over and over again. It didn't make sense at all. If you were smart, why would you hide it? Annabeth didn't get that. She was smart; in fact she was overly smart. She had used it in class and real life, and she had even attempted to use it when he dad ignored her.

The two walked into Economics and Annabeth sat next to Percy. She took notes like she always did although she watched him carefully. The only problem was there wasn't much to watch. Percy was sleeping. He had a puddle of drool forming on the piece of paper beneath his mouth.

Annabeth looked left and right. Nobody was looking at her. She took out her phone. It was one of the older generations of the iPhone, but Annabeth didn't mind, she loved it. Annabeth took a picture. She could show his how stupid he looked.

The rest of the day passed normally. If normal was possible. Annabeth and Percy resisted strangling each other's throat, Annabeth more than Percy.

The whole "Master" thing was bugging her like crazy. The only problem was it looked like it was bugging Percy too. Every single time she called him "Master" he flinched. It wasn't a large one, and sometimes it wasn't there at all, but it was most definitely there.

One of the weirdest parts of it all was that Percy didn't seem to notice he was doing it at all, like it was unconscious or something. But that wasn't all.

At lunch Percy snapped. He had jokingly told her to go up and get him a bag of Doritos and had handed her a 5 dollar bill.

Annabeth had icily told him to get it himself, while adding a "Master Percy." at the end. That had triggered something. Annabeth didn't know what but something happened.

Percy had abruptly stood up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along with him to wherever he wanted to go.

"Just give us a second, okay?" he told the table as he dragged her out of the lunchroom to a nearby classroom.

Annabeth wasn't expecting him to be so strong. She pulled against him and had even punched his arm but he didn't let go.

"Percy! What the hell is going on?" she spat. Annabeth didn't swear loads, she found it vulgar, and low class, like you couldn't find a better word to say. That meant that when she did swear it was worth it.

Percy held her by her shoulders and glared at her. "Stop it. Now."

"What? Stop what?" she hissed back at him.

"Don't call me Master anymore." He shot back.

"What? Why? Didn't you want to win so badly?" Annabeth felt a small bit of the fight go out of her, but she wasn't done.

"I wanted to win. I wanted the prize. Now I don't." he explained. Percy was leaving the room.

"Wait!" Annabeth called. "Why?"

"Because." Percy narrowed his eyes, and for a split second he looked ready to murder somebody. Suddenly his face cleared up. He still looked angry, but less so, almost sad. "It bugs me."

The two didn't speak to each other until they were in Chiron's office.

They sat on opposite sides of the couch, and refused to look at each other. Chiron smiled, like he understood both of them.

"Well, today is the second day, so as part of the program, you need to know each other." Chiron opened.

Annabeth wanted to say she knew too much about Percy already, but she kept her mouth shut.

"So to get to know each other, you need to know the people who are connected to them; their families." said Chiron.

Annabeth froze while Percy lurched forward. "Wait a second you don't mean…" he trailed off.

Chiron glanced at Percy, obviously telling him to be quiet. "Percy will be visiting your family today Annabeth. Due to some unforeseen circumstances, your visit to Percy's house will have to wait one week."

Annabeth glanced at Percy. He looked much better after hearing that. Annabeth was really curious. What did Percy have at his house that he didn't want her to see? Maybe his parents were really bad, or his house looked terrible or something.

"What about my parents?" Annabeth asked.

"I've already contacted them. They are delighted to have Percy over. They'll be expecting you two after school okay?" Chiron concluded.

The two nodded.

Chiron stood up. "Unfortunately, you two must leave now. I have a visitor coming soon."

Annabeth and Percy started to leave. "Oh, one quick word Percy."

Percy turned around, like he was expecting it and shot Annabeth a glare.

_Go! Wait outside!_

Annabeth considered it. She gave him a quick nod and step outside the doors, although she didn't close it.

Annabeth wasn't one to normally eavesdrop, although she couldn't help it. Percy was acting really weird today.

She put her each to the door.

"…only a week Chiron!" she heard Percy saying.

"..plenty of time… can just give normal excuse…" Annabeth pressed her ear to the door harder in effort to try and hear more.

"…way! …can't do that! It's at the top! It's the freaking…" What? What is? His house?

"….either way… has to do. Talk to Peleus." Chiron said.

"Okay." Percy said. She heard footsteps approaching to door. Annabeth scurried from her position to look like she was simply leaning on the door naturally and waiting.

The door opened and Percy walked outside. "Thanks" he said, without looking at her.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Annabeth asked.

"Chiron said your house is on a bit far away, so he's letting us go a bit early." He explained as they walked to their respective lockers.

"Okay. Let's go to my house." Annabeth sighed.

* * *

_PERCY_

Percy snickered as they walked through the yard to the door. Annabeth's house was nice, but it looked out of a fairy tale. The Chase residence was baby blue and white, with touches of pink. There were garden gnomes on the lawn and other lawn decorations that Percy didn't know the names of.

"Don't laugh. I hate it." Annabeth said.

"I figured." Percy laughed.

She turned to him and gave him a quick rundown. "I have two brothers. Twins. Matthew and Bobby. Matthew's hair is shorter then Bobby's. Bobby loves blue. Remember that and you're good." Annabeth spoke rapidly as she knocked on the door. "My parents' names are Fredrick and Helen."

The door opened. Percy smiled. "Hello. I'm Percy Jackson."

The woman smiled at him. "Hello Percy. We were expecting you. I'm Helen. Come on in."

Percy looked at Annabeth questioningly. Helen looked part Asian, not fully, but it was there. Annabeth didn't look anything like her.

Annabeth looked like she didn't see him look at her, and even if she did, she didn't show it. Percy took off his shoes and walked inside. The walls didn't have lots of family photos on them, but there still was a number.

It was nice though. Percy refused to have any pictures of his parents around the penthouse. The only one that he knew of was one that he kept in the back of his desk underneath a stack of papers.

They walked by a photo in particular. All of the previous ones had the twin's in them. Most of them didn't have Annabeth, and the ones that did were taken when she was probably only a couple years younger. She looked pretty similar in all of them. This one was different. Annabeth couldn't have been more than 6. She had a wide grin with a gap of a missing tooth. Mr. Chase, Percy guessed he was, since he looked a bit like Annabeth, had a big smile. Annabeth looked so happy and carefree in the photo. He looked at her again.

Annabeth whispered to him. "That was taken a long time ago. It doesn't matter." She added, a bit forcefully.

Percy wondered who took the photo. Somehow he knew it wasn't Helen. He let the subject drop.

Helen led them into the kitchen. In the next room he could hear the sounds of a video game playing.

"What's over there?" he asked.

"The twins." Annabeth answered.

Without asking for permission he walked into what must have been the family room. There was a large wide screen TV. Movies and games lined the wall. A La-Z-Boy couch was at the back and several pillows were strewn across the room. In the center of it all two identical boys were glued to the screen, shouting at each other.

"HA! I'm in first place now!" one yelled.

The other yelled back. "Nope!"

The first one looked over. "No! I am!"

The second one grinned. "No! See?" he pointed at the screen.

The two were playing Mario Kart. Luigi, who was labeled as P1 was in first with Mario, P2 behind him. A red shell came from Mario and hit Luigi.

"NO!" a twin screamed, who was Luigi.

They were just in front of the finish line. Mario passed and the half screen had a WINNER pop up on it.

"Boys!" Annabeth yelled over the din.

The turned to her. They looked quite similar to their mother with their facial features and brown eyes.

"Who's that?" the one with the shorter hair said. They both had their hair short and cropped up, although you still could tell. Matthew, Percy concluded.

"He's a classmate. His name is Percy.

"Okay." The other said. He was clad in blue clothes. Bobby. "Annie! Is he your boyfriend?"

Percy looked at Annabeth. "My name is Annabeth, Bobby. Not Annie. And no, he isn't my boyfriend."

The two acted like they didn't hear her. "Annie and Percy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-"

"BOYS!" Annabeth yelled again, her face was tinged pink. "He is _not_ my boyfriend!" she glared at Percy. "Right?"

Percy grinned back at her. He threw his arms around her and laid his head on top of her shoulder. "Right Annabeth." He quickly went to the twins.

He looked at Annabeth who looked absolutely livid at him. He stage whispered, so she could hear him. "Only she thinks so. I gonna make her my girlfriend, 'cause I looooooove her."

Percy laughed. It was fun annoying Annabeth.

The twins yelled in delight. Annabeth looked like she was a bomb who had just hit zero on the countdown.

Percy turned back to the twins. "You guys are playing Mario Kart. I think I can beat you." He said grinning at them.

The two looked at him and briefly discussed something. "No you can't." they said simultaneously. "We're the best!"

They shoved another controller into his hands.

Percy looked at Annabeth. "Do you want to play?"

Annabeth nodded her head. "I'll whip your butt."

Percy laughed. "That's what you thought last time."

"Geez Percy!" Bobby said looking at him.

"Stop talking to Annabeth. We know you like her and all." Matthew continued.

"But keep it PG for us okay? We don't like kissing!" They finished.

Percy looked at Annabeth to say "Can you believe this? Do they have telepathy or something?"

Annabeth only pointed to the screen.

**LINE BREAKER (aw yeah!)**

Annabeth ended up winning all six times. The twins complained that that was why you should never play against her. Percy had done well though, he wasn't anywhere near Annabeth but he held his own against the twins.

Watching them was fun, Percy decided. They were eight, and in grade three. It was like watching how he might have been if things didn't happen the way they did.

Dinner was served and the four made their way over to the table.

Percy tried to by open and conversational, although it was hard sometimes. Annabeth and Helen never talked to each other. Frederick had come halfway through the meal from work and talked to Annabeth, but it seemed to be strained. Matthew and Bobby would talk occasionally but for the most part would play with their food and talk to each other.

"So Percy how's school?" Frederick asked.

"Not bad." Percy replied. "The teachers are boring me to sleep, and I have a lot of friends."

"That's nice." Helen said. "It's nice that Annabeth had made some friends."

Percy smiled back. Okay, they weren't exactly friends, but he guessed that it was better than hanging out all alone.

Helen continued. "She didn't have much luck in the past years, so it's a nice change."

Annabeth looked at her food like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Percy frowned. He wasn't quite sure, although he thought he detected anger or annoyance in Helen's voice. He looked over to Frederick, who was eating quickly.

"Do you have anything Mr. Chase?" Percy asked.

He nodded. Helen explained for him. "He's a busy man. Today he had a long day and he's going to a meeting tonight."

"What do you do?"

"Trading. Mainly memorabilia about wars. More things about history." He replied.

"It's cool!" Bobby inputted.

"He had a real gun upstairs!"

"Now boys, it doesn't fire." Mr. Chase said as he got up and tightened his tie.

He kissed his wife on the cheek and ruffled the twins' hair. "Goodbye dear. Good night you little monsters. Don't stay up too late."

The twins roared comically like dinosaurs.

Percy looked at Annabeth. Her face had become stony. He saw her saying something but he didn't know what.

Mr. Chase grabbed his briefcase. "Have a nice night!" he called and he shut the door behind him.

The chatter had the dinner table dwindled. Percy could only stand talking to Helen for so long. The twins had left at some point throughout the meal and Annabeth had decided to start clearing. He began to help Annabeth clearing.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that Percy. Annabeth's fine." Helen said. She was still sitting down, sipping red wine out of a glass.

"It's okay Mrs. Chase. I like to help." Percy said lamely. He couldn't help but notice that Mrs. Chase was acting like it was normal for Annabeth to clean up after dinner by herself.

Helen sighed then got up. "Well, I'm off to do some reading. Have fun cleaning up." She left the room.

The two wordlessly cleaned up. Only small conversations were held.

"Does this go on the top rack of the dishwasher?"

"Yes. But first wash it out." Annabeth replied.

"Do you want me to do the dishes?" Percy tried again. Annabeth looked tired. Even if they didn't like each other he decided that maybe he could help her.

"No. I'll do them. You can dry them though, if you want to."

Once they were done Percy started walking to the vestibule. "I should go now. It's getting late."

Helen seamed to appear out of nowhere. "Percy! Do you need a ride home?"

Percy shook his head. "No, I'm taking the subway. Don't worry though, it's a short walk."

"Oh, well, then. Annabeth!" Helen asked.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you walk Percy to the station?"

Annabeth nodded.

"It was nice having you here Percy. I hope you can come again. I think the boys really like you."

"Oh, yeah…er… thanks. Have a nice night Mrs. Chase."

Percy started walking to the station and Annabeth wordlessly walked beside him. Even though it was mid-September it was warm, and the cicadas were chirping.

"Well, your brothers seem fun." Percy tried at conversation.

"Yeah."

"Same with your dad."

"Yeah."

"So what's with your brothers and you?" he tried again. "You guys look nothing alike."

"They're half-brothers. We share the same dad." She replied back emotionlessly.

Percy could tell it was a touchy subject. He decided to not delve deeper into her past. "So then Helens' your step-mother? She isn't exactly the nicest sometimes."

Annabeth didn't respond. "Only to me." She said after a bit.

"You know that's really not ni-" he was interrupted by Annabeth.

"Shut up Percy."

"Huh?" Percy asked bewildered.

"Stop being so nice to me. I know what you're doing." Annabeth had stopped walking and was looking down at the ground. She was slightly trembling.

"What?" Percy tried again. He wasn't quite sure what to do.

"You pity me. You helped me in the kitchen because you felt sorry for me because I clean up after dinner every single night. You felt sorry for me because my dad won't even say goodbye to me. You're being nice because you feel sorry for me."

"Wait what? No Annabeth!" Percy said. He felt terrible.

"You should just leave me alone. Even if Chiron wants us to work together. Nothing good will come from being around me okay? Just stop it Percy!" Annabeth looked up at Percy. She wasn't crying although her eyes were watering. She looked lost, and so unlike the Annabeth that he knew at school.

"Hey. It's okay." Percy tried. He didn't really know how to comfort people. "I know what you're feeling."

"No you don't. Nobody does. You're lying Percy." She shot back. She looked down again, her hair covering her face.

"My dad doesn't say goodbye to me either. I've had people feel sorry for me because of things in the past. They try to be nice to you and give you some space. You think it's what you want, but after months you realize that all you want is for them to treat you like normal, and to smile at you the way the used to."

Annabeth head slowly rose. She looked at Percy in the eyes. "They don't know do they? How it feels to be alone."

Percy nodded. He was really lost. He stepped forward to her and gave her a one armed hug. "It's okay." He said soothingly. "It's okay."

Percy quickly pulled away. He wasn't quite sure if he had crossed the line. He scratched the back of his head the way he did when he was nervous. "See you on Monday okay?"

Annabeth nodded and smiled weakly at Percy. "Thank you Percy. Thank you so much."

* * *

_**AHHHhHH! So fun to write! So exciting! It was REALLY hard to write about the twins and stuff, but it was fun. :) I don't know why, although I've always had a soft spot for Matthew and Bobby, even though the books basically never mention them.**_

_**So y'all just got a touch of Percy and Annabeth. No, I won't call it Percabeth just yet... but... It's something. For all reading this who are squealing 'PERCABETH PERCABETH!' i'm gonna be a little bas*ard. I will strech this out SLLLOOOWWWWLLLY.  
But if you think about it, in real life you aren't all: I meet you, I fall in love 2 seconds later, two days later we confess our love, happily evr after. NO! it just doesn't work like that!**_

_**SO! YOU ARE AMAZING! ITS ACTUALLY SCARY HOW FULL MY INBOX IS SOMETIMES WITH MESSAGES ABOUT YOU GUYS REVIEWING, AND FAVOURITING, AND FOLLOWING AND STUFF! its freaking amazing!  
THE message is, please continue for those who haven't yet or who are new! It is SUPER motivating!**_

_**Anyways,**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_

_**stads02**_


	11. Chapter 11: Possible Friends

**_OKAY! before I start with my main authors note, yes I give you guys permission to hit me with large books over my head for not updating in the long time that I haven't._**

**_Honestly, I hate writing excuses, but you guys deserve just a bit or pight shedding on my side. I know that you have homework and assingments and I do to, and my teachers made me hand in 3 big projects for Thanksgiving. Also I was dragged up to my cottage by my parents. Don't get me wrong, I love my cottage, but when you have no cell-phone reception or internet, you start to lose your faith in humanity. LUCKILY I managed to write there, since Microsoft Word doesn't need Internet, so your Chapter 12 will be coming shortly! YAY!_**

**_okay next part SPOILERS AHEAD FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ HOUSE OF HADES. PLEASE SKIP TO THE SECTION WHERE THE BOLDED LETTERS START AGAIN. THANK YOU!_**

_Okay! I loved House of Hades! Rick did so much with the charecters! Last book I found that Jason, Annabeth, and Percy were WAY too powerful compared to the others plus Nico. Now he evened them up. Like DAYm! Frank got big! Hazel became boss! I have respect for Jason! I would be scared to hold a conversation with Piper! Leo is now SUPER pro and hes grown up a bit! And Nico... y'all know what I'm talking about. When he was panicking and sending of "black aura" that Jason was scared of I was all "HOLY CRAP!" plus I did NOT see that coming. not one bit. So to all fans who called Nico being gay, I give you my kudos. _

_Also I'm a total sap for Percabeth. Almost squeeled so bad when Annabeth tells Percy she loves him when they're falling, even when its more of a "I'm gonna die soon" moments. Also at the end..._

_"We've got a good crew," Percy said. "If I have to sail to my death-"_

_"You're not dying on me, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Remember? Never separated again. And after we get home..."_

_"What?" Percy asked._

_She kissed him. "Ask me again, once we defeat Gaea."_

_Percy smiled, happy to have something to look forward too."_

_ANNNDDD SCEEENCE. (yes that was from the book)_

_Trust me Percy, you're not the only one whos looking forward to this. You have like thousands of fans... thousands..._

**_OKAY! Spoilers done! So again, sorry I took so long to update!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer: yeah... I think you guys know it by now..._**

* * *

**September, 2013 – The Same Day**

_PERCY_

Percy walked home after taking the subway. He didn't want to admit it, but he was in turmoil. The way that Annabeth had smiled and said "Thank you" to him seemed like the indicator that he hadn't entirely screwed up, but he felt the odd feeling of messing up.

Percy trudged through the lobby of the condominium he lived in. He pressed the elevator number to the top floor that it would go to.

It was a weird but cool design about the building. For regular occupants, there was an elevator which went up to 23 floors. Since this was a fancy chain of condos though, even just owning a normal room here meant that you owned some cash. For the special occupants or rich ones you would have to ride two elevators. The second elevator would only have 5 floors, and it was like a statement: only the rich can ride this. The last five floors of the building were grand, each floor getting bigger and grander. Only the top floor was to itself, not sharing the floor with another room, and two stories. The elevator would pop open into the vestibule of the penthouse.

Percy closed his eyes listened to the ding of the elevator ascending the levels until the automated voice system informed him he was at his destination.

He walked out of the first elevator into the second one. As always, there was a guard on a lawn chair. Percy always wondered if he really could actually do anything, like take down a robber or something. The lawn chair and the fact that he was always reading a book really questioned it. The only thing the guy had going for him was his persistent questioning.

Percy walked up to the door. He was about to click the "up" button, when a foot passed in front of him and stopped him. Percy sighed silently. He had tried to see if any other action caused the guard to even move, except for flipping a page, but nothing worked.

"Where are you going kid?" the guy asked

Percy sighed. Same old, same old. "I live on the top floor."

The guy snorted. "And you are?"

"Percy Jackson." Percy said. "Awesome high-schooler, badass, and downright amazingly sexy." He added, wondering if the guy would pick up on it.

The guard gave a short bark of laughter, "You forgot and outrageous liar, kid." He moved his foot. "Have a nice ride up."

"Have fun… reading." Percy responded as he stepped into the elevator and clicked on his floor.

The elevator dinged and Percy stepped into his penthouse.

Peleus was sitting on the couch with his feet up watching TV while Argus, as usual, was reading the paper.

"Hello." Said Argus, not bothering to look up from his article, "How was your evening at the Chase's?"

"Annabeth's house was," Percy paused. "Nice." He decided. It house itself _was_ nice, although the family relations part of it wasn't exactly.

"Good. It's nice that you had a good time." Peleus said.

Percy sighed and flopped down on his couch. He remembered what he probably had to do. "Hey Argus, how much does an apartment cost? Nothing super expensive, but not shabby either. And complete furniture set from Ikea. Probably throw in any electricians and stuff."

He had Argus's attention. "Why?"

"Annabeth needs to come over."

Peleus laughed. "Percy, I've talked to Chiron, this is what he wanted to avoid. He wants you to open up. Just lie if you need to! Say your uncle or mom is rich or something."

"Then why would I be living with you two? And why would there be no family pictures? Why would there be lots of papers in an office about the stock market that has "Poseidon Olympian" logged in on the computer?" Percy retorted.

Peleus looked at Argus asking for help.

"C'mon." Percy continued. "All of us know how rich I am." He quickly added. "And not because of my parents."

Argus went back to his paper, abandoning Peleus. He knew that if Percy was going to put his mind to it, he would just end up buying the flat anyways and signing the documents with their signatures in some way that made it legal.

"I don't mind doing the work. Just sign the official papers, and I'll send checks into your accounts for the costs. I have to get this done in a week. It'll be simple." He pressed.

Peleus sighed. "As long as it's your money and you do all the work. The only things I'm going to be doing are this." He moved his hand, as if signing a signature, "and this." He slumped back in his chair and snored animatedly. "Okay?"

Percy nodded. "If you need me I'll be in my office okay?"

Peleus gave a quick nod of his head. Argus sighed, and murmured his consent.

Percy was already walking towards his office, pulling his phone out of his pocket and scrolling through his contacts list… he knew some friends in high places, even if they didn't _exactly_ know him.

He found a contact that would do; it was a VP from an Ikea branch. He pressed call. Percy coughed and deepened his voice. "Hello? Yes, it's Mr. Johnson. My son needs a flat… and needs it to be furnished…"

* * *

**October, 2013 – The Six Days Later **

_PERCY_

He looked around the flat. "I like it." He said, sounding like Artie Geller, a fictional character from a Gordon Korman book. He always liked to compare himself to him, they both were youths, and they both had a genius which made them money.

The men who had done various tasks for him, like painting, lighting, and moving the furniture smiled. "Great. Thanks Peter."

Percy smiled. He always became Peter Johnson when dealing with other in the outside world. Percy dug into his pocket and handed the men a check.

"Sorry that my father couldn't be here today. He sends his regards, and decided to add a little bonus for you being so versatile and working for him and with me on a short notice." Percy smoothly lied. He hoped he sounded slightly like a little rich brat to give an extra emphasis that this was normal.

Peter Johnson was a character he had created. Gabriel Johnson was Peter Johnston's non-existent rich dad. Percy had created a bank account in his 'fathers' name, and used it freely. Okay, so it wasn't _exactly_ legal, but he had carefully speculated his rights and banking laws. If things started to look bad for him, all it took was one quick call to Terminus, and a couple clicks with a mouse, and then the account would vanish into cyberspace, and to be safe, with the money, forever lost.

"'s alright." The leader replied. He took the check and looked at it, smiling. "If your daddy ever needs another quick job, jus' ask okay?"

Percy nodded. "I don't mean to be rude, but I need to start unpacking the Tupperware and start making this apartment a home. So if you could leave me…" Percy trailed off.

They adjusted their caps. "'Righty then! I hope to see you around." The smallest spoke.

They gave a short brief bow, and exited. Percy sighed. He knew he could be an actor, considering how much he did daily, but it was exhausting. He flopped down on the new couch which didn't even have the wrapping off.

Percy knew that he shouldn't get too comfortable. He still had to unpack everything, find places for it, go shopping for food, shopping for plates and other miscellaneous kitchen ware that he had forgotten and most importantly make the flat look lived in.

_Unpack._ Said Percy's brain.

_Relax._ His lazy side responded.

_Annabeth's coming._ He fought back.

_C'mon. It's a La-Z-Boy." _Said his muscles.

Percy groaned. Two against one. And they had a couch on their side, unfair. He decided that just a couple minutes wouldn't hurt.

Percy closed his eyes. He kept on biting the side of his mouth, so the sudden minor pain would keep him awake. Around the two minutes mark he missed one. Oh well. It happened again, and again, and again. Percy fell asleep.

"MOM!" Percy gasped as he his eyelids flew awake and he jumped from his lying position in the air, startled.

Percy looked around, taking in his surroundings. Judging by the fact that he was breathing heavily and his body had a fine layer of sweat he had had a nightmare again.

Percy groaned and held his head. "Why are you such an idiot Percy?"

Percy checked his watch on his hand. He loved it; it was a crappy little thing from a cereal box. It had Batman and Spiderman on the face and the edges. Little bat boomerangs had the numbers of the clock, and spider webs were hands. The coolest part of it was that it glowed in the dark. His watch read that he had 20 minutes to get to school.

Percy sprung up like a jack-in-the-box. He was starving because he had slept through what should have been a dinner last night and breakfast. Percy knew that he would just have to hold it out until lunch. Percy also supposed that he could munch on a couple granola bars that he always kept in his backpack, for times like these.

Percy thanked the gods for his luck. He had decided to come from school, so his backpack was sitting in the hallway. He scooped it up and fumbled with the keys as he locked his new house. Percy hopped onto a street car and pulled out his phone.

Twelve missed calls. Two of them from Terminus. Percy knew he was going to get it when he came home from school. He didn't get it though. Okay, his personal safety was important, but he knew that Argus could track him if he had his phone, and he always had it.

Percy grinned when he realized that he wouldn't have to come home. Annabeth was coming over to his "house" and his "house" had beds and sheets. He might be making it worse, but if he wanted to he didn't need to go back. He could also just text Argus, so he wouldn't have to listen to an eternity of punishment from him about being irresponsible.

Percy did his password and opened his messages.

He quickly typed to Argus, Peleus, and Terminus.

_I'm OK. Just slept over at new home. Going to school now._ He clicked send.

Almost immediately Terminus replied.

_Master Jackson! You have done it this time! You must be more responsible. _

Another message dinged in, Terminus.

_I won't lecture you, although I'm sure Argus will. Have a good day at school._

Percy sighed as the other messages came in from Peleus and Argus, half thankful for his safety, and half pissed off.

Percy cringed. He didn't want to ask for any favours, but he knew what needed to be done.

_Argus._ He tapped. Percy paused, thinking about how to write this. _I was tired and fell asleep. I'm sorry. Won't let it happen again._

He clicked SEND and started on the next message.

_I didn't entirely unpack. Annabeth and I will be there at 4. Pls unpack 4 me. I will make it up 2 u._

Percy hesitated as his finger hovered over the Send button. He decided to click it, okay we was being a total jerk, but he would make it up. Argus loved a certain type of apples that were farmed in some small valley. They weren't well known, due to their expense. They were called "Golden Apples." Percy would order him a bag, those always made things batter.

Percy slipped his phone into his pocket and he flew off the bus, sprinting for school, and praying that he wouldn't be late and have _another_ detention.

* * *

Annabeth was silent as they rode over to his apartment. For the past week she had almost alienated him, and acted like he had never gone to her house at any point in time. Percy didn't bring it up in fear of Annabeth; she could be fierce. He learned that the hard way in the cafeteria when there was only one slice of pizza left four days ago.

He supposed that she had even more reason to be annoyed at him than normal at the moment though. He didn't make the bell and that resulted in a detention after school.

He had sheepishly told her that she would have to wait for him.

Annabeth gave him a glare. "Idiot." She muttered under her breath. "I'll go to the library. I want to touch up on a book that I previously read."

Percy wasn't quite sure if that was true or not. He got the feeling that she really liked books, although he was pretty certain that spending her Friday afternoon at the Library then his house wasn't on the top of her bucket list.

Percy had studied the maps carefully, so he wouldn't get lost on the way to his apartment. If that happened eyebrows would most definitely be raised. Annabeth followed him the whole way.

Percy dug around in his pocket, searching for the keys. Percy realized that he hadn't checked his phone for the whole day. He really hoped Argus had done something. He would know once they entered the room.

Percy held his breath. The door creaked open and he saw his "home." Percy resisted a groan. Argus had most definitely come here, but Percy could tell that he had purposely not done certain things. Somehow he knew that all the kitchenware would be in their proper places. There were bags from a nearby convenience store, implying that there was food in the fridge. Unfortunately Argus had left everything pristine, like nobody had lived there for eons. He would probably win a bet that he could lick the floor and not have any dust on his tongue.

"Home sweet home." Percy said lamely. Wow. Great way to act natural.

Annabeth gave him a look. It mainly was "_Really now?"_ but it wove something else. Percy knew she detected something amiss, but he honestly wasn't quite sure.

"Here, come on in." he said to her when he realized that the reason she hadn't entered was because he was blocking the doorway. She took off her shoes and welcomed herself, walking around the kitchen and finally plopping down on the couch.

"Who lives with you?" she asked, pointing at the extra pairs of shoes that Argus had left.

Percy reminded himself to say thank you to him later. "I live with my cousin. He's out right now." He added, "Don't go into his room, he won't like it." For good measure.

"Right." Annabeth answered.

There was a brief awkward silence, much like the ones in throughout the past week.

"So." Percy said. "What are we supposed to do? I mean, I would show you my family, but as you can see, they aren't here…" he trailed off. Percy realized that just because he lived with his cousin, that didn't mean anything about _family_.

Annabeth stared in front of her, like she was zoned out, or thinking. Percy didn't know which. "Chiron told me you have a phobia." She finally responded.

"Hmmf." Percy answered. He sighed. "Yeah I have one."

"Good."

Weird response.

Annabeth suddenly turned to him. "He gave me instructions that while visiting your house I should." She used her fingers to create quotes. "help you with the ocean."

Percy froze. Then he laughed. "Well. I think that we can both agree that that old man really likes to screw around with us."

Annabeth looked at him. "Meaning?"

"That's it." Percy said.

Annabeth scrunched her eyes. "What's it?"

"My fear, idiot."

Annabeth didn't move for a moment, like she had been blasted with a freeze ray that only worked for five seconds.

"Oh."

She got up. "Well then! Doctor Mrs. Annabeth the Amazing is here to help you!" she declared very un-Annabeth like.

She wiped the goofy grin off her face deadpanning. "No seriously. I'm supposed to help you. But that doesn't mean I'm holding your hand and spoon-feeding you along the way. A push off a cliff is more likely."

Percy was at the counter and leaned his elbows. "Okay then. What's the first step Oh-So-Amazing-Doctor-Annabeth?" he retorted sarcastically.

"I don't know." Annabeth shot back. "My expertise doesn't extend itself to profound idiots like you."

"Ouch." Percy said. He clutched his chest. "You've hurt your patient deeply. I'm going to have to sue." He grinned. "1 million dollars doctor. I hope you have a good lawyer."

"Well I sue back 2 million for harassment. You are harassing me with your harmful words." Annabeth smiled back.

"Oh the horror!" Percy gasped. "What shall we do? I must call 911 immediately!"

Percy ran over to Annabeth. He gripped his wrist, restraining her and put two fingers underneath her chin. "Oh!" he dictated. "Her pulse is weak! The harassment is killing her! Doctor!" he looked at Annabeth, "You're a doctor! Tell me what to do?" he wailed, his voice cracking due to his efforts to speak higher.

"I need a vacation. You're sending idiot waves and they're giving me a headache." She glared at him while freeing herself. "Stay two meters away from me Jackson. Doctors' orders." She growled.

Percy gave her a glance. "Ouch." He said seriously. "I'm actually hurt."

"Good."

Percy sighed. "Okay. Truce." He paused. "So actually what are you – or we – supposed to do?"

Annabeth sighed. "I don't know. Chiron didn't tell me anything."

"Great. That helps. So what are we doing? I mean, what do you do to help your fear?'

Annabeth wasn't listening. "I got it." She interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Okay, Percy."

"What?"

"What the first thing that a normal person would think of when they hear water, or namely ocean?" she asked. The intensity in her eyes was of lasers.

"Er, I dunno. Blue? I guess?" Percy guessed.

"That'll do I guess" Annabeth answered.

"I'm not following."

Annabeth looked at him. "We're going to associate an element of your least favourite thing, or your phobia, with a something that you like. A favourite, not just something that you like."

"Okay." He answered. Percy didn't have a clue as to what to choose. "Umm…"

"Jeez idiot! Just think about your past! What did you love as a child that you love now?"

Percy froze. _Love as a child_. He didn't think about that anymore. His life started when he was seven and a bit. No more, no less. Still, something about the way that Annabeth said it made him try.

His head rushed with emotions and feelings. Memories which had grown fuzzy and faded, like old photos became clear and sharp, hard, like a diamond. The estate, his parents, toys, the Nature Room, his friends, the foods that the chefs made, hide and go seek, discovering his talent, he was bombarded with choices. He began to pick through them.

What did he like now that he had in the past? Food, Percy thought lamely. He decided to build on it. His favourite food right now might be pancakes. Peleus cooked them beautifully, so they were honey colored and perfect spheres. He remembered loving pancakes in the past too. His mom occasionally made them for him. Percy distinctly remembered the taste. There was something about them when she cooked that always made them unique, and tastier.

_"It's because they were made for a loved-one."_ Sally said when he asked her why. _"But I cast a little magic on it too."_

Percy decided. "Pancakes. I loved pancakes, and I love them now."

He was expecting Annabeth to burst out laughing, announcing that he _was_ an idiot, but instead she smiled. "Good choice."

"Thanks?"

Annabeth looked around. "Do you have any pancake batter?" she opened the fridge.

"What? Why?" Percy raced over to her. He didn't want her poking around, if there weren't any large amounts of food he would be in a very sticky situation.

"Maybe." He answered. "Let me check." His hands moved like lightning, quickly going through the cupboards. At the third he was in luck.

"Yes we do." He turned to Annabeth, who in her own time had gathered a spatula, two bowl, and a fork, a glass of water, a frying pan, blueberries, and butter.

"Wait! Annabeth! What are you doing?"

She looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world. "Making pancakes Percy. She picked up the blueberries; "If we crush these and put them in the pancakes we'll get blue pancakes."

Annabeth plucked the mix out of his hand and continued. After looking at his expression he added, "What?" she said defensively. "I'm putting them together! Blue and pancakes equals blue pancakes? What's with that look?" a sly smile appeared. "Have you never cooked before?"

"Not really." Percy answered. "But that's not the point! How weird is that? I don't get how this will work?"

Annabeth glared at him and stuck a finger to his chest. "Look. I'm supposed to be helping you. You make the god damned connection okay? I'm hungry, and I could use a bit of food because I didn't get lunch. "With every couple words she jabbed her finger back harder and harder, like her finger would eventually pass through, like a bullet.

Percy raised his hands in defence. "Blue pancakes it is then."

Annabeth gave him a bowl and told him to crush the blueberries. "Buy blue food coloring next time, it'll make it easier." She ordered.

"How do you know?" Percy asked. He had only crushed the blueberries. Annabeth had taken it from there. She was expertly flipping the pancakes the way movies always had it. It rose at least two feet in the air before flopping back onto the surface, sizzling.

Annabeth wouldn't meet his eyes. "I cook a lot at home." She said.

"Really?"

"Dad leaves early, Helen normally has something, and that leaves the boys hungry. They don't like cereal a lot so…" she trailed off. "I make dinner a fair bit too." She added modestly.

"Wow. Impressive." Percy said as she slid four light blue scrumptious looking pancakes onto a plate.

She tuned off the stove and stared at him. "Well?"

He started back.

"How do they taste."

Percy folded one up and put it in his mouth. He ignored the mutter of "pig" from Annabeth.

He barely chewed and swallowed. "You don't reckon you have more of these?"

Annabeth grinned victoriously. "No. These are for me." She took the plate away.

Percy swiped through thin air the next couple minutes, trying to get to the plate. It turned into a game.

He managed to get one more, and he sat down. Percy planned on savouring the pancake. Last time he had quickly crammed it into his mouth and barely tasted it.

Percy bit into a corner. The pancake tasted different then Peleus's. He felt like he knew the taste, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

He took another bite, and another. Each bite seemed to bring him closer. He searched through his memories, looking for the answer. His brain seemed to know where it was going. He flew into the past. Suddenly he remembered sitting down at the table in the estate, bouncing up and down as his mother set down a plate of steaming hot pancakes.

_"Happy 5__th__ birthday Percy!" his mother smiled. _

_She hugged him, and Percy hugged her back, although he kept it short. His food was right there and he was hungry._

_He took the closest pancake with his hands instead of using a fork and a knife, and took a massive bite._

_"Wow mommy! I love your pancakes! They're the bestest in the whole world!" he exclaimed. He took bite after bite of the soft fluffy dough._

_"PERCY!" A voice called out._

_His mother laughed, and ruffled his hair. "Best Percy. They're the best in the world."_

"PERCY!"

Percy jumped in his seat. He saw Annabeth looking at him; her eyes were filled with worry.

"Are you alright?"

Percy felt that his face was wet, although he didn't know why. "Yeah. Why?"

"Um. You're crying." Annabeth softly spoke.

Percy quickly put his hands to his eyes and cheeks. He felt wetness. Percy quickly ran his hand across his face. "I'm sorry. The taste…"

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"They remind me of my moms." He said slowly. He wasn't quite sure if he should be saying this. It felt weird, almost wrong to talk about his parents. "They were the best in the world." He quietly added.

Annabeth frowned. "Percy." She said slowly. "What do you mean by _were_?"

He froze. Did he say were? Idiot!

He gave a nervous laugh. "Well… uh…"

Annabeth looked outside; the sunlight hit her, making her hair look golden. "Why don't you live with your parents?" she asked softly, almost to the point where Percy couldn't hear it.

Percy was silent.

Annabeth turned. They locked eyes. Somehow, there was a mutual understanding. Maybe like the one that they had a week ago.

Percy looked at the floor. "My mom." He hesitated. "Isn't here anymore, she's in a better place."

Annabeth looked sympathetic. "I'm really sorry Percy. I'm sure your mother is happy where she is right now."

Percy's shoulders heaved. He wasn't going to cry. He couldn't with Annabeth there.

Annabeth spoke softly. "My mom, I don't know where she is. If she's here, or with your mother, watching over us right now, nobody knows. I wish I had the luxury of knowing."

Percy let out a sob. A guttural moan, a cry for help escaped him. He slumped in his chair and his head dipped. Glistening drops began to fall on the carpet.

He wished he could be stronger right now. He wished he wasn't emotional. He wished… he didn't know what he wanted.

Strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around his torso.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. It's okay." Annabeth soothed.

Percy let out another sob. He tried to get up but Annabeth forced him down. "It's going to be alright. You're going to be fine." She whispered.

Percy should have felt embarrassed but he hugged her back. "My mom… I didn't even get to say goodbye… on a plane…" his breathe hitched again.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me."

The two stayed like that for a while. At some point they had gone onto the kitchen floor. They slowly swayed.

Percy gradually stopped crying, but they stayed in the same position that they were, silent, except for the quiet breathing of Annabeth versus his loud breaths.

"Hey." Percy said suddenly. His voice was soft and low.

Annabeth look up at him.

"You won't tell anybody about this right?"

Annabeth gave him a warm smile. "You didn't tell anybody anything about me. Scouts honor. This will be our secret."

Percy smiled back. He slowly raised himself to his feet; he winced when he heard two audible cracks in his back.

He turned around.

"Would you call us friends now?" he asked her.

"I'll probably still hate you for the most part." Annabeth answered. "But if you want to try…"

Percy laughed. "I'll have your hands wringing my neck in no time." He extended his hand to Annabeth, offering to help her up from her sitting position.

"Possible friends?"

She looked at him and smiled back. "Possible friends."

* * *

**_AHAHA! I'm cracking up so much behind the screen of my laptop writing this. Percy and Annabeth are SO fun to write about... and this possible friends thing is going to be... fun..._**

_**So I really hoped you like this chapter. Review, follow, and favourite if you haven't, if you have, review more and such and continue being awesome! For those who haven't yet, just reading this far through my story is pretty pro. YEAH!**_

_**Well,**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_

_**stads02**_


	12. Chapter 12: Phone Call

**_OUCH... I feel actually really bad right now. All of you followers -105! yes!- I give you a very large sorry. for all you who are worried about me shutting this down, let out your breath, I have plans for this still!. Instead I'm saying sorry for not updating sooner when I lead you guys to beleive that I would be updating soon... I'm sorta feeling like a total dick right now to say the least... whoops._**

_**So I finnally got this chapter done, painfully though. In gym class we have a flag football unit (either soccer, flag-football, or lawn bowling) and I was playing in a scrimmage. (they were fun, 5 on 5) I jammed by finger, not only that but on my writing hand. So typing this took a long time... but I did it! It's been hard since I also love to draw and stuff... I just realized how much I must be pissing my teacher off drawing in class... its a miracle how I have the grades that I do. :) So disclaimer: if there are typos, its because writing with a finger brace is HARD. :)**_

_**So here is the chapter. It was actually really hard to write this. I'm not a super angry person, so writing angrilly is hard. Trying not to be mean to goths and stuff but I listen to unhappy music, then angry music to try to get my emotions to feel that way. Same with emotional scenes. I don't cry alot. I do, just really rarely. I find a really sad song and listen to it then write the chapter.**_

_**warning: it becomes more teen here, mainly for swearing. **_

_**(funny actually, I drop bast*ard ALOT in real life, but writing it is weird)**_

_**Well, ENJOY!**_

_**(disclaimer: rick, you got these charecter, but I got the plot! Aw yeah!)**_

* * *

**October, 2013 – The Weeks Later**

_ARGUS_

Argus was, to put simply, shocked. Percy had been recently acting differently. Argus couldn't put his finger on it, but something had definitely changed in Percy.

It started only two weeks ago when he saw the first minor shift in the boy. He had come home, late. Argus wasn't sure, although he thought that his eyes looked slightly red, a sign that he had been crying. Almost immediately Percy had gone over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I should have called you. Thank you for everything Argus." Percy whispered into his ear. "I'll get you some of those apples that you love." He smiled.

Percy left for his room, leaving both Peleus and Argus speechless.

The next time that he noticed the main change was when Argus had gone into Percy's room to clean it. He was doing his normal routine, making his bed, throwing dirty clothes into the hamper and folding or hanging the clean ones up. Argus was almost done when he noticed something on Percy's side table that wasn't there before. It looked like a photo in a frame. It was lying down so Argus had to pick it up to see what it was.

Argus almost dropped it. There was a photo of Percy when he looked like five, and he was in Poseidon's arms. Sally was next to them; her arm was over Poseidon's shoulder, even though he was taller. Picture Percy was waving to the camera man, and had a massive grin on his face. Argus carefully set the picture down, like it was a bomb ready to go off.

This was most definitely _not_ here two weeks ago when he last cleaned Percy's room. It was very strange. Percy had clearly forbidden any photos to be hung up of his family, and yet here was one. Strangely Argus didn't feel annoyed that Percy had done this, instead he almost felt relieved. Sometimes Peleus and Argus talked over Percy and his past, and when he might finally come to accept it. For the past seven years Percy had treated it like it never existed, except for when he was in Poseidon's account, keeping Aquatic Industries alive, and making himself millions.

Argus smiled. He adjusted the picture, and dusted it off. It might be a very small step, one that Percy didn't even notice, but he was starting to accept what happened. Argus smiled, maybe that was it, and maybe that was the change.

Right now Argus was reading the newspaper contently munching on a Golden Apple. Percy had ordered them, and a week late two dozen of the fruits had arrived in their vestibule. Argus turned the page, looking at the business section. Even if he didn't do anything to help with Aquatic Industries, he always liked to check up on the business world, and it made him feel like he was still involved.

Argus couldn't help but notice again. Percy's ideas and choices were even smarter than his past already genius level of thinking. Something was motivating him. Argus was sure though, that Percy didn't even detect the change. To Percy, life was probably still in the regular cycle. Eat, sleep, go to school, stocks, etcetera, and etcetera. Argus vowed to watch over Percy more closely. He didn't exactly like to be nosy, although he felt the need to keep watch over this business.

* * *

_ANNABETH_

Okay. She admitted it. Percy was a nice partner to have. But only for P.E. That's right Katie and Juniper and all you others. He is still an insufferable idiot who can't even probably pronounce his own name.

Annabeth found herself saying that over and over again. Whether it was to her, or to others they just didn't get it. Sure Percy and she had agreed to be friends, but Annabeth was sure that the correct term was "possible friends." Therefore, she didn't have to, and my any means wasn't held to actually being friends with the green eyed idiot.

As Annabeth always described, he was nice in P.E. Coach had a weird ideology that if you paired girls with guys, then they would be influenced by the guys to actually do the work. Unfortunately, that didn't work out as he planned. Instead, the girls influenced the guys, and before he knew it to the grade 9 student body, gym became socializing time.

The arrangement really self-imploded after a couple weeks though. Annabeth didn't get it why over 75% of the girl population believed that getting a boyfriend was the meaning of life. Either way, the whole situation lead to gym turning into flirting time. Coach Hedge, who was anti-couple and had an anti-romantic ideology, was sure that the apocalypse had happened. His never ending shouting from his megaphone and resulted in everybody listening to threats, mainly about whacking a pair over their heads with his always present baseball bat. Unfortunately, his volume of his shouts couldn't account for his small stature, which barely cleared 5 feet. Annabeth again, wasn't sure how, but this somehow lead to students believing that they were above the law of Coach Hedge. The "possible couple creating zone" stayed alive.

Annabeth was struggling with this arrangement. Percy was a person who actually took gym seriously to a relative extent, and pushed himself. Annabeth was the only girl who would push herself too.

Percy also liked having her as a partner. When Annabeth asked why she wished she hadn't. Percy was dense. Sometimes, too dense.

"I mean, it doesn't really make sense! Why do girls look at me like they're wolves and I'm a freaking hunk of meat? Especially at gym! They don't like to sweat, and I'm sweating buckets! Shouldn't that make me repulsive to them or something?"

Annabeth resisted the urge to face palm, slam Percy to the wall, slap his lightly in the face and explaining "To them, the hunk of meat is what they imagine frying on your abs considering how hot they think you are." Then walking away, with certainty that his mouth would hang open, the way it did when he was surprised.

She didn't dare risk it though. Annabeth couldn't stand being partnered up with another boy. Most of the time they saw her as a lamo-geek or a stupid blonde bimbo who was a great kisser. If Percy got the wrong idea, like he probably would, he might think that she was in that pack of wolves.

The other reason why did didn't risk it was the gossiping circle. Annabeth didn't gossip. It was a fact of life.

Percy is stupid. Annabeth doesn't gossip. Small things like that.

Still, she didn't like being the center of gossip. Sure, it was inevitable that she would be in some rumors, especially if she hung out with someone like Percy, but she knew the nasty side to the stories. It was part of the reason why she was happy they moved from her old school.

Annabeth pushed the memories and thoughts away from her.

Annabeth had already had enough from Katie and Juniper. They were fun, and made her worry, but more in a fun way. They insisted they Percy and Annabeth would be the "power couple" the type where you see them kiss, and you just have to say "awwww". Annabeth wouldn't have any of it.

"We're just partners. Like a project. No more, no less." Was all she said.

The two would look at her, with doubt and small smiles on their faces.

Annabeth realized that if she gave them something to work with, but never anything more, then they would stop bothering her.

She had rehearsed it in fact. "Okay. You got me. We might be friends." She would admit. "But that's it!" was always hastily added and needed to wipe the little smirks off her friends faces.

Annabeth liked gym though for one other reason: to get to question Percy. She didn't know what was up with him, but he was hiding something. Okay, it wasn't exactly fair, considering how much she was hiding from him, but if you were going to keep something a secret, you wouldn't give any ideas. Percy crying? Getting all teary-eyed because a pancake tasted like hers? Definitely suspicious, even if she was dead.

Percy seemed to loosen up when he exercised. Like the castle walls that he had built around himself let down the drawbridge, so a small amount of "real Percy" was shown, even if it was for a brief moment. Annabeth could use this time to ask him small questions, nothing too showy. Percy could be dense, although he was like a hawk in other aspects.

One time she had asked him about his shoes. "Why do you have four pairs? I've counted Percy."

Percy looked at her, like she was genius for noticing something as insignificant as that. "Er… my uncle that I live with likes to be fashionable. He bought me pairs because he wanted me to be too."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "You said you lived with your cousin."

Percy's eyes darted around. "Yeah, cousin, AND, uncle. He was on a… business trip. Brought all of his shoes with him. That's why you didn't see any traces of his stuff there." Percy ran his right hand through his hair, the way he always did when nervous.

"Why didn't you tell me about thi-"

"OH! Look at the time!" Percy exclaimed. "I got Coach angry. I have to run er… 10 laps before the end of class! Got to go Annabeth! If I want to finish them I need to start now!"

Percy had run off and proceeded to run laps. Annabeth didn't call after him. It was late October and to do laps you had to go outside. The weather was seriously cold to the point where you could see your own breathe.

She huffed. "Well if the insufferable idiot doesn't want to tell me he should go suffer in the cold." She reasoned with herself.

Annabeth walked out of gym. "It's not like we're really friends anyway." She reasoned. "We're just test running it, like a trail period." She nodded her head, agreeing with herself.

**LINE BREAKER**

Annabeth was at Percy's house again. Chiron had been really annoying the past week.

"I'm busy with other clients." He told them each time they asked for help. "Just continue visiting each other's houses. Work on what you did last time."

Annabeth was reading while waiting for the muffins to cool. It was her fifth time at Percy's flat. Annabeth had to add to her list of suspicions a lot of things every single time that she came over. On her first visit the place looked deserted. Yes there was furniture, nice La-Z-Boy and Ikea sets at that, but whether a human had been in there or not in the last 5 years could have been debateable.

The second visit was _very_ different. A shirt was littered on the floor of the living room and shoes filled the hall near the door. The bathroom actually had more things than a toothbrush and toothpaste. Cupboards actually had food in them. She hadn't gone into Percy's room, although the first time she passed it the door was closed, but she could guess that it was like the rest. The next time the door was ajar and she caught a small whiff of B.O, along with the smell of the ocean. She hoped that the ocean was his deodorant and she also hoped that the spider-man printed material hanging off a dresser weren't his boxers.

On the second visit they had made blue pancakes again. Percy had declared that it should be a thing to be made every single time she visited here.

"Let's call it blue food!" he exclaimed. "You know! Normal foods, just with blue food dye and stuff, plus you can cook really well right Annabeth? So you can teach me how to cook a bit."

Annabeth groaned. She had a feeling where this was going. She baked, Percy ate. Percy thankfully tried to be cooperative, although the two quickly realized that if you almost set the kitchen on fire, you didn't go within a meter of it. Percy acted like a gentleman though, he always made sure she took home half of her food and let her choose which ones she wanted. Then he would dig in like a pig and demolish anything that was the size of or bigger than a morsel.

The timer went off, interrupting her thoughts. She went over to the muffins and touched the tops of some of them; they felt warm, but not burn-your-tongue-hot.

"Percy!" she called. He was watching T.V. His feet were up and he was intently staring at the screen. It was football, and Annabeth didn't know the names of the teams.

"One second." He responded, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Probably gonna be the last down right…." He stretched the word. "Now." Percy got up two seconds later. "Yep, turnover."

Annabeth sighed. Boys and their sports. "The muffins are ready."

"Blue?"

"Blue." Annabeth confirmed. She had already taken her half and was tearing one in half, so she could take smaller bites. She showed Percy the interior; fluffy sky blue muffin with chocolate chips oozing out of the center.

"Nice!" Percy exclaimed as he took two, one for each hand.

"Don't choke idiot. And each them slowly, that's my hard work that you're eating there." Annabeth frowned.

Percy smiled. "Well your hard work tastes delicious."

Annabeth looked down at her feet. "Thanks."

"You know, you should stop that." Percy said.

"Stop what?" Annabeth asked.

"Getting all humble and stuff when people compliment you. It doesn't make sense."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "How so?"

"Well, you seriously have some pride going on inside here." Percy rapped his head. "And come out a lot. It only goes away though, when somebody compliments you."

Annabeth glared at him.

"So do you have self-esteem issue or some-" Percy was interrupted by Annabeth stuffing a muffin inside his mouth.

"I do not, idiot. I'm just not used to it!" her words became knifes, trying to shred Percy to pieces.

Percy's face dropped. "Oh."

The awkward silence rose again.

"Well then! I should complement you more!" Percy exclaimed.

Annabeth buried her face in her hands. "No you idiot. I refuse."

"Awwww." Percy cooed. "Is wittle Anniebef embarrassed?"

Annabeth faced him. "Awwww. Is wittle Percy using big words?" she smiled. "Congratulations. You passed kindergarten."

"Hey!" Percy said. "I'm plenty smart!'

"Yeah, yeah." Annabeth waved her hand. "and I'm an alien."

"Well considering how you act like you hate me when you probably love me…" Percy trailed off smirking.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Me, like, you?" She pretended to gag. "Sorry. Never happening. Somebody can wake you in your grave when it happens, that is, if it does."

Percy frowned. He was done his muffins so he took Annabeth by one shoulder, and spread his hand out, like he was clearing fog. "Imagine it. It's a nice sunny June day. Year 2245. Some random miners will me digging up my grave and giving me some tonic to revive me just to-OUCH!"

Annabeth had elbowed him in the side. She scampered away, to the other side of the kitchen island.

"What was that for Annabeth?"

She smiled. "I've heard the term "knock some sense into you" so I decided to try it."

Percy gave her his best _really now?_ Look.

Annabeth deadpanned. "Looks like it didn't."

Percy narrowed his eyes, and smirked. "Ms. Chase, you are going to regret that." He waggled his finger in her direction.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and dropped her voice, no doubt trying to imitate him. She wove her arm, lousily, "Mr. Jackson. You're going to regret this."

Percy laughed. "Chiron did tell me something to make you laugh Annabeth."

Annabeth continued to act stupid. She evidently didn't believe him.

"You know." Percy said loudly. "I've heard that Annabeth Chase is really ticklish. I wonder if I should test it out. You know what? I should."

Annabeth froze.

Percy continued. "Hmm. I wonder where I can find myself an Annabeth." He looked around dramatically. Percy stopped and pointed at Annabeth. "Oh look! How lucky! I found myself an Annabeth! I should go tickle her."

Annabeth growled. "You wouldn't dare."

Percy smiled. "Didn't I say that you were going to regret it?"

Annabeth face wavered. "C'mon Percy. We're friends right?"

Percy shook his head. "Ah, ah, ah. Ms. Chase. That isn't a sorry."

Annabeth tensed. She looked ready to sprint away if need be.

"If you want me to not tickle you, you have to say" Percy brought his voice up an octave. "Oh Percy! Please don't tickle me! With a cherry on top! I know that you won't sense you're the best!"

"Never." Annabeth responded. "Wait, do I actually sound like that?" she asked.

Percy laughed. "Do I actually sound like what you just did a minute ago? I don't think so."

Annabeth smiled.

"So I take that as your answer?"

"Only problem is, idiot, is that you don't have me in your evil grasps. To tickle me, you're going to have to get me."

Percy cracked his knuckles. "Right. No begging for mercy when I catch you."

Annabeth smiled back innocently. "No crying afterwards that you couldn't beat a girl."

Percy lunged forwards.

Now, he probably would have actually caught Annabeth if it wasn't for her chair that she used to be sitting on. His left foot caught it and he felt himself falling.

Percy thought he would be fine. He'd just use the countertop of the island to keep himself up. Unfortunately again for him, things didn't go as planned.

The platter where the remainder of the muffins were resting on was at the edge where Percy tried to grab. Annabeth stopped to watch as Percy fell, flat on his face, and little blue muffins rain down on him.

Silence ensued.

Percy groaned and got up. "Not one word Chase. Not one word."

Annabeth couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Still she managed to produce her phone from her pocket and snap a picture of the predicament. "I won't say a word, Percy. Although you didn't say anything about a picture."

Percy groaned, rolled over, freeing himself from the muffins and squishing on the process. "Why?" he dragged out the word.

Annabeth laughed. "I'm just so amazing."

Percy couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, yeah." He said as he began to dust himself off on the floor.

Annabeth started to laugh again. It was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Do you want me to get that Percy?" she asked, still chuckling at bit.

Percy shook his head. His whole face looked like it dropped 20 degrees below zero. He laughed nervously. "No, it's okay."

Percy quickly got up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

Annabeth stayed silent and watched.

Percy's face did a multitude of expressions. First it dropped even further. Then he looked bewildered. Finally it set at anger.

He rested his hand over the receiver. "Just give me a minute Annabeth." He smiled and disappeared into what looked like his room.

Annabeth couldn't help it. She was actually the slightest bit ashamed of herself. This was the second time the she eavesdropped in a short period of time. She didn't want to be conspicuous, so she just moved switched the chair that she was sitting in to the one at the other side of the table. She scooted it towards the counter and made an effort to look relaxed if Percy suddenly came back.

Annabeth quieted her breathing and pressed her ear to the wall.

The first couple seconds she couldn't hear anything, but then she started to hear Percy speaking.

"Hello?"

There was a brief pause.

"Triton?" she heard him give an annoyed laugh. "Nice of you to check up on me."

Who was Triton? She had been with Percy the last couple days and she could tell that he wasn't one to anger easily, maybe slightly annoy, but not angry. Ever.

"You what?" she heard Percy practically scream. Annabeth knew that even if she wasn't in the position that she was she would have heard that. She heard Percy mutter "The little bastard."

Annabeth was shocked. Percy hadn't really sworn at all. Sure he said the usual idiot, jerk, pig, and sometimes he did swear, but he wasn't going to be the person to drop the f-bomb or anything.

Annabeth pressed her ear into the wall even more determined to listen in to every minute detail. Now that Percy had started yelling, it wouldn't matter, he would have to face the fact that she had been able to listen to things he said, even if she was still sitting where she used to be.

"Triton, who the hell told you to do that?" Percy said maliciously.

"I told you specifically seven years ago, and I'm not afraid to now. You're lower than the guys who play around at the clubs on the street. Hell, you're even lower than me right now, in terms of where I used to be, and probably am right now." Percy gave a laugh. It sounded distorted, and not like him at all,

"But the difference between you and me?" Percy laughed again. "Oh, we're heaven and hell apart Triton! You see, you're you are because of your connections and the fact that you pleased my dad when it counted so he didn't fire you. Now _I'm_ where I am today because I'm not a yes-man. I make my money. I'm keeping you alive right now Triton."

There was a long pause. Probably whoever "Triton" was giving a story.

"Well, then tell Gary that he's wrong. His assumptions would be good for _last week_. Triton I've predicted everything to the "t" for at least a week and vaguely for the month. I don't care if you're being told to do something by someone else! You only follow me."

Annabeth was very confused at the moment. She wished she had her "Percy Jackson is Weird Because of…" list on her right now so she could add: "Bipolar", "Anger Issues", and "Is In a Place of Power" to the list.

"That's it Triton!' Percy laughed and even clapped his hands. "You got it! I'm your guardian angel right now! I'm the person keeping you from going down to hell! The one who's keeping your job!" he laughed again. "You know! The person with the actual brains! The guy who the company would be dead or messing up right now if they didn't have him!"

There was another brief silence.

"Look Triton. You listen to me. I give you the information that you need and make it look like your work, so no fingers will be looking for the right person to point at. You are getting some big bucks because of this and are living the good life." Percy growled.

"Yes. I'll continue to do what I've been doing for the whole time. Nothing changes because of this. The only thing is next time I'm not going to be as forgiving."

Annabeth resisted the urge to scoff at Percy. If this was him nice, she'd hate to see him angry.

"Yeah Triton I can get worse. You might have some fancy-dancy bullshit protecting you, but what about online?"

Percy laughed again.

"You know that's the problem with the Internet these days Triton. Too many busy and important people only use simple forms of protection to protect, oh I don't know, their email, bank account, and a wealth of their personal information. It would be just simply too easy to figure it out. Don't you agree?"

"Oh. I don't care if this is blackmail. It's what's necessary." Percy said.

Percy suddenly started laughing again.

"I _need_ the company? Good one Triton!" he laughed again. "I'm only doing this because of my father and my little remaining honor that I have. I could abandon you and watch you fall down into ashes. I could start up my own company, go into university to learn more about business and become my own billionaire easily, the only thing stopping me? It would take too long. Too much effort. But honestly, just managing blundering fools like you is already a hard shitty job."

Percy sighed. "Fine. I'll give you a hint. If you don't fu-screw this one up I'll forget about this chat." Percy caught himself.

Annabeth silently cheered. She hated this, this, dark Percy. If he was still the slightest bit cautious with his language it meant that he wasn't entirely… different. Annabeth also saddened, it also meant that Percy was consciously getting this mad. That this was a secret side that he never showed anybody.

"Follow Caribbean Boat Cruises closely. They're getting closer to us."

"No. Figure it out for yourself dimwit." Percy said. He sounded like he was calming down a bit, but still really pissed off.

"Don't screw up again Triton. I'm changing my phone number." Percy audibly hung up.

Annabeth scurried to where she had been sitting before. No way was there a way that she could fake that she heard nothing. He was practically yelling in there. She hoped she could get away with pretending she hadn't heard anything important.

Percy opened the door. His hands were clenched and his face was stormy. He looked at Annabeth and she saw the storm almost completely evaporate. Percy smiled.

"Hey Annabeth." He said. It sounded forced.

"Hey." She said softly.

Percy walked over to the tap and cupped his hands. He brought the water to his face and smiled. "So, what about that homework that we have due on Monday? English. You know, the comprehension questions." He said.

Annabeth stayed silent.

"I didn't really get those. I mean I know I have dyslexia." Percy laughed and ran his right hand through his hair. Annabeth noticed throughout the week that he did that when he was nervous.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm super stupid or anything right? I mean-"

"Percy, what was that?" Annabeth interrupted. Fine. If he wasn't going to talk about it she would. Annabeth hated not knowing things. She had finally accepted that some things she would never know, although if the answer was waiting to be found, begging her, she wasn't going to not go after it.

Percy laughed. "Well… um… Triton phoned. He's really stupid and he did something stupid again… so I had to help him out a bit. Really annoying."

"Huh." Annabeth said. "So yelling and swearing is just, _really annoying_ Percy?"

"Er… Annabeth, how much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"All?"

"All." Annabeth confirmed.

Percy cupped his face in his hands. "Dammit." He sighed.

Annabeth wasn't quite sure if she should push him. He looked so fragile. Not the way that he did weeks ago. Different, like instead of breaking down crying he would break down in a fury of anger. He would throw anything that he could get his hands on and rage. Then he would realize what he had done and distance himself from anything or anyone, in self-hate. Annabeth had been through that stage.

Annabeth whispered. "Percy? What happened to you seven years ago? Is that when your mom...?"

Percy didn't respond. "Yeah." He said finally. "She died seven years ago."

Annabeth nodded slightly, taking in the new information. "Did she have something to do with the company?" Annabeth couldn't help it. She was worried for him, but she _needed_ to know.

Percy tensed. "Don't ask me about this again." He spat, suddenly angry again.

Annabeth knew she should get annoyed, but she rose to the bait. "Then don't yell so loud to the point where the whole city would hear you." She glared back.

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Then what was I supposed to hear?"

Percy only glared at her.

"A fake Percy? An all smiles and happy Percy? The popular fun Percy at school that loads of people love? I don't think so. What are you?"

Percy looked away. "I'm not faking anything. These are both of my sides. I just allow myself to be happier and carefree at school." He said finally.

"And lie to everybody?"

"I'm not lying."

"Then what are you doing Percy?"

Percy didn't respond for a while again. "Hiding." he growled.

"From what?" Annabeth didn't feel as angry. She hated Chiron right now. They were so alike. Too alike.

Percy didn't answer.

"From what Percy?" Annabeth asked again more forcefully.

"Everybody! Every god damned person!" he yelled. Percy buried his head into his arms which were on the counter.

Annabeth felt like she had been given an electric shock. _Something to hide. Another personality to him. _Her thoughts echoed to the economics test.

Things became a bit clearer. Like Annabeth was working on a puzzle and she had nothing before and she now had at least the outside, the exterior of the puzzle.

Annabeth asked slowly. "Percy who are you?"

The effect was almost immediate. Percy's head swung up, his green eyes pierced hers, studying her. Terrified of her.

Annabeth heard the scraping of her chair. She started to walk towards Percy. Percy was like a statue. Annabeth slowly walked up to him, like one would walk up to a wounded animal. She slowly extended her hand and touched his arm.

"Who are you Percy?" she asked again, softly this time.

Percy continued to study her. Finally he whispered, "Somebody who isn't supposed to be alive right now."

Annabeth looked at him, hoping he would reveal more. Even if it was a very ominous and strange sentence she couldn't help but feel it didn't bring her one step closer to her goal of figuring out what was with him.

Percy suddenly batted her arm away. "I- I'm sorry." He managed to get out. He threw her the keys to the flat. "H-here."

Annabeth was preoccupied with catching the keys. She hadn't been expecting it.

"What? Wait!" she called.

"I- Don't- uh – mind- no, don't worry about it- um – me." Percy called. He slammed the door. She heard his steps going down the hallway.

Annabeth stood there at the kitchen, with blueberry muffins scattered around her feet and with her classmates' keys in her hand.

She asked herself the phrase that had gotten her into this trouble. "Who are you Percy? And why should be dead?"

* * *

_**Ouch... harsh Percy...**_

_**So what did you guys think of this. I personally am not happy with it, it feels to forced, but I felt that it needed to happen... interesting.**_

_**So I was hating and loving writing this. Even though i'm the author I'm all "NO! Don't do this Percy!" and "God dammit Annabeth! he doesn't want you poking around in his business!" even when I want the truth of the two to finnaly come out.**_

_**Yes, truth of both of them. Now I know that most of you should know Annabeth's side to the story well, and I guess Percy's, but I'll find a way to mix it up. I've already partially done it and will continue to. (please insert evil laugh here)**_

_**so as usual REVIEW! if you liked it. even if you are a guest!**_

_**FOLLOW! if you want more! if you have then I thank you for your support!**_

_**FAVOURITE! if you love it and want other to love it to! I personally look at authors favourite to find good stories.**_

_**and if you have manged to read to this chapter- 12! you have some serious willpower.**_

_**Okay! PEACE OUT!**_

_**stads02**_


	13. Chapter 13: Even Footing and Rumors

_**hey guys!**_

_**firstly wow! you guys are so nice! I got so many reviews with "i hope you feel better and stuff!" don't worry, i'm back to normal, and if anything better then before!**_

_**FOR ALL YOU PEEPS WHO JUST WANT TO GET TO THE STORY SKIP, IF YOU WANT TO READ A BIT ABOUT YOUR **cough cough PRO AND COOL cough cough** AUTHOR READ ON. (UNTILL YOU SEE A LINE LIKE THIS ONE)**_

**So you may remember be telling you that I busted my finger playing football and stuff. I have Gym every other day so before I knew it, it came around, and I was worreid that I was gonna hurt it more. I couldn't exactly be all "I jammed by finger and it looks like a prune (it was SO purple and dark) right now so I'm not going to play" because our sectoin of gym, the flag football had 20 people. and 18 of the are guys. the remaining two are me and my friend who like sports and were all "lets do this!". **

**Now I'm not trying to be sexist or anything but basically all of the guys are "girls don't really do sports" so whenever you're at a new school (highschool) you have to prove your worth. Sort of hard when you're almost never passed to. Luckily when we were playing 9 on 9 I was on a team with a guy who is fair and plays QB. Long story short: Our team won 5-4. I scored 3 touchdowns. (i'm pretty fast) the guys were HOLY SH*T! the rest of the game. SO FUN**

_**OKAY I'M DONE. ITS BACK TO A NORMAL AUTHOR"S NOTE.**_

_**So just for you guys, I updated on the weekend. I was really determined to, sence I didn't for a bit there... lots of homework. I'm in a IB school and stuff so yeah.**_

_**This isn't as eventful, but nevertheless fun to write, and I think a bit relevant to the story.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**October, 2013 – The Same Day**

_ANNABETH_

At first Annabeth wasn't quite sure as to why Percy had thrown her the keys. She figured that with his "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." He seriously wasn't okay, but she let it go, no way was she searching the streets of the whole city to find him.

She had also noticed that in the past visits Percy had been extra careful when locking the door to his flat. He insisted on at least accompanying her to the subway when it was late. Annabeth made sure though, that he knew that she didn't need his help. An extra hard "play" punch to the arm after a stupid joke made sure of that. But if Percy made sure that his flat was locked it meant two things: he wanted Annabeth to lock up, and he had something to protect.

Okay, most people would have something that they wouldn't want stolen, but if it was money or an iPod, he could have just brought it with him.

Annabeth did another thing that she hadn't done ever in her life before. She snooped around. She made it her goal to find something incriminating in his room.

Annabeth entered his room, not knowing what entirely to expect. Yes, she did have Matthew and Bobby, and they were terrible, but she though that two younger boys versus one older one would be worse. She was right, barely.

Percy didn't leave clothes everywhere, but he kept them in piles. She easily noticed that at least they were sorted between useable and "nuclear hazard". All his clean clothes were in his closet or in open drawers. He had some dumbbells in the corner and a pile of stinky tank tops were there. Annabeth noticed a Febreeze nearby and laughed. She took it and let it rip for a solid slow five seconds. She walked over to his double bed that wasn't made. His nightstand was clutter with miscellaneous items; about 5 dollars in change, a Kleenex box, an alarm clock with a dent in the screen, a type of deodorant labeled "Ocean and Island" –that's why he always smelled like the ocean – and many other things like pens and paper and a lamp. The only thing that seemed to have any attention brought to it was a little picture in the corner.

Annabeth picked it up. She had to smile at the picture. A little Percy, who could have been more than seven-years-old, was holding a little tray filled with chocolate chip cookies. He had the most innocent little smile on his face. Annabeth noticed hands on his shoulders, and realized that the picture had been folded to the size of the frame, so only Percy could be seen.

Annabeth slid the photo out carefully, not wanting to leave any signs of her being there. She slowly unfolded the photo. The hands on his shoulder belonged to a woman, who had to be his mother. The way she looked at him with happiness and the same way they smiled, even if their facial features were different looked the same. In the background you could see a man, he was a bit fuzzy because he wasn't in focus and the picture must have been taken when photos weren't as clear as ones taken now. Still you could see a smile etched on his face and the same jet black hair and bright green eyes that Percy had. He had a massive plate full of cookies and one was in his hand with a large chunk out of it.

Annabeth carefully put it back to the way that it was, unsure of exactly how to respond. She realized that Percy had never spoken about his dad, except for the conversation with Triton over the phone. Annabeth felt terrible, but she could guess that his dad was dead too, even if Percy hadn't told her.

Annabeth was torn. Part of her wanted to continue to search, but part of her felt like she had intruded enough on Percy. Annabeth quietly closed the door, like somebody else was still inside the house and silently walked to the door.

She locked the door, and then stood there, wondering what in the world she was going to do with the keys. She knew that she could just give them to Percy on Monday, but if this was his house, and he was locked out. No Annabeth. She shook her head. Normally people would have two sets of keys. Annabeth pocketed them. She would give them back to Percy on Monday, even if it was going to kill her.

**October, 2013 – Monday (3 days later)**

_ANNABETH_

Annabeth wished that she hadn't vowed to give them back to Percy today. Okay, she had done it, but it was really awkward.

She realized that her plan of attack of marching up to him and gruffly saying "Here are your keys back" wasn't the smartest.

A pin could have dropped considering how silent the hallway was. Everybody seemed to shut up and watch Percy, wondering what he was going to do next.

"Thanks." Percy smiled. Like the whole thing had never happened. "I was wondering where they were."

Annabeth smiled back. "Take it."

"Are you sure you don't want them? I mean the chances of this happening again…" Percy wove his hand through his hair again, the signature Percy move of nervousness.

Annabeth wished she could hit him. Everybody was listening to their conversation, and by the gods, she was going to get interrogated by Juniper and Katie. It wasn't going to be a good day.

"No." Annabeth said firmly. She smiled. "Knowing you, you're going to lose your pair."

"Right." Percy took the keys and pocketed them.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry about Friday. I shouldn't have acted that way. We're forgetting this, right?"

Annabeth nodded, and the unsaid agreement that even if the "forgot" about it, it would still be lingering in their minds, hers more than Percy's probably.

Percy retracted his head and smiled to her weakly.

Annabeth grinned wickedly. "I'm sorry. What happened on Friday? All I recall is me getting new blackmail material on you. You know, I'm thinking Mr. Muffin Man would be a _great_ nickname for you."

Percy's face dropped as he recognized what she was talking about. The awkward and tense atmosphere was forgotten. "You wouldn't."

Annabeth smiled innocently. "I won't." she paused. "Probably."

Percy gave her a look.

"Why Percy? How about we see the gorgeous photo right now?" Annabeth said, pulling out her phone.

Percy made a swipe for it. Annabeth nimbly stepped back. "Now, now, Mr. Jackson. You need to say pretty please with a cherry on top."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "And you need to run."

"Why?" Annabeth laughed. Percy was still swiping at her, trying to get the phone.

"Because I heard that the tickle monster had a descendant. His name is Percy Jackson!" Percy said as he lunged for Annabeth.

Annabeth gave a short squeal of excitement and surprise and bounded off, with Percy hot on her tail. Every student who had been left behind in the hallway suddenly burst into chatter. Some of it was about what they were talking about before; some of it was the newest and hottest gossip about Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.

**LINE BREAKER**

"You like him." It was a statement and not a question.

Annabeth, Juniper, and Katie were having a lunch break outside. They had found a nice place under a tree in the warmer weeks, and today was a break from the cold October, so they had decided to eat outside.

Annabeth looked up from her lunch, slurping up a strand of spaghetti. She swallowed. "Excuse me, what?"

Juniper wasn't as straight forward or as adamant as Katie, but she could be fierce when she wanted to. Her dark green eyes sparkled with excitement and anticipation. "C'mon! The news is over the school! It spread like wildfire. You and Percy and dating, right?"

Annabeth looked like she had done a spit-take but without any water. "What!?" she looked incredulously at Juniper and Katie. "Me, date, him? No way!"

Katie doubtfully at her. "Well, that's what everybody's saying."

"Yeah." Juniper added. "Nobody and I mean nobody has_ ever_ been to his house, and suddenly you prance in with his keys? Not only that but you joke around with him and he chases you because –I would have never guessed but, - you're ticklish?"

Katie nodded her head vigorously. "Plus what did he mean by _forget what happened on Friday_?"

"Wait? Wha-"

The two leaned in. "We want _all_ the details Annabeth."

"Bu-"

"Don't even think about leaving a single thing out."

I don't-"

"We'll know if you're lyin-"

"I DON"T LIKE PERCY GODDAMMIT JACKSON!" Annabeth screamed. She was red in the face.

Katie looked around mildly interested. There used to birds at the top of the tree, but they had flown away. "Geez, Annabeth, you didn't need to tell the whole student body."

"Well, it was the only way to get it into your head. _We're just friends._"

"Well if you're _just friends_, then tell _us friends_ what happened between you guys. What goes on with friends, stays with friends." Katie smiled.

"Look, we're doing some project of kinds together and it involved me going to his house on multiple occasions okay? We're friends, and he just happened to figure out I'm ticklish."

Katie and Juniper looked at each other.

"Nothing else. No scandals. Call off the paparazzi and the news." Annabeth sighed. She went back to her lunch of spaghetti and meatballs.

Juniper laughed. "Call off the Percy Fan Club."

Annabeth laughed. "He has one?"

Juniper giggled. "Not yet, although it's sort of unofficial."

"Really now." Annabeth smirked.

Katie nodded. "Beware of Drew, she like the president of it, and she isn't afraid to use her resources."

"Drew? Drew Tanaka?" Annabeth asked. She had heard the name go around, and if she right she was the girl who always asked to sit at Percy's table at lunch, or be his partner in assignments. "Long hair, chocolate eyes, and not to be mean, but annoying at hell?"

"The very one." Katie laughed.

"So what can she hit me with? Nail polish?"

"More like concealer and mascara, but that could work too." Katie said, stroking her chin, looking like she was in deep concentration.

Juniper laughed. "But Annabeth, you should be careful okay? She has made people's lives miserable. You know Jenny in History?"

Annabeth nodded.

"She used to basically be the queen bee. She pissed Drew off, and in a years' time, she became what she is now."

Annabeth's eyes open wide. "Really? How? I heard that they weren't even really good friends to start with, so Drew wouldn't know her secrets!"

Juniper frowned. "I don't know. But she's apparently rich. Her dad owns a gold mining company."

Annabeth snorted. "So what's she doing in the public system? Should she be at the private school that's only a couple blocks away from us, you know. Yancy. Yancy Academy."

Katie looked grim. "Actually, she _did_ go there. But she crossed the line with something, I think too many parties, and as a punishment, her dad made her go here for three years. It's her final year."

Annabeth set her jaw. "Well, if she wants to bite my head off, I'll gladly let her. "she grinned. "But no saying how hard it'll be, or how terrible it will taste."

The three laughed.

"So, are you sure?" Juniper asked again. "That there's nothing else to say?"

"Yes. One hundred percent sure."

"Anything else you might want to add?" Katie grinned. She held her hand out like it was a microphone.

Annabeth took Katie's hand like it actually was a microphone. "Well Mrs. Gardener, I would like to tell you that nothing else happened, except that I _may_ have some blackmail photos on my iPod. I repeat may."

Katie's eyes widened. She lunged for Annabeth's phone which was sitting beside her. She beat Annabeth to it was pressed it on. She was stopped by a passcode.

"Really Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded. "I just set it this morning, you know, in case Percy tried to delete them, but I guess it also works for this too."

Katie looked at her.

"I mean," Annabeth smiled. "What goes on with friends, stays with friend's right?"

**LINE BREAKER**

When Annabeth was young she didn't understand why movies always had a rich, annoying, bratty, popular, and pretty girl in every single middle school or high school movie. It was so clichéd. She would be mean to everybody except for all the guys that she would be crushing on –which would be a lot- and her cronies. Her innocent mind deducted that movies normally blew things out of proportion, so if there were characters like that in movies, there should be watered down versions of them in real life.

Annabeth had partially gotten that right. Her time in San Francisco wasn't fun, and where ever she went, it didn't matter how many times she changed schools, there would always be that girl, and sometimes, the movies didn't exaggerate.

Annabeth honestly was a bit worried about Drew. She had only met her a couple times, and she seemed nice enough, but that was it. There were mean dumb girls, and mean smart girls. The difference was the latter knew when to retract their claws and when to let 'er rip. They would know how to smile nicely, while wishing to put a knife in their opponent's back.

She knew that she had been through it all before, and it was one of the reasons why she was happy to move to a different place, entirely isolated from her old life. Okay, she hadn't created a new identity or anything, but an entirely clean slate was much appreciated.

The only thing that worried Annabeth was Drew's "sources." Annabeth made sure she didn't have any Facebook, Tumbler, and Twitter or, for the matter any accounts. She even changed her email address when she left San Francisco. Still, she got the uneasy feeling that if Drew wanted to she would be able to find traces of them, and Annabeth would relive a couple of her past nightmares.

Annabeth looked up, if she was going to war, she couldn't afford to look weak. No, Annabeth couldn't ever afford to look weak. She had accidentally slipped up about a month ago when Percy came to her house, and she had soften up around him, but she wouldn't ever let herself cry in front of anybody again. Annabeth vowed to.

True enough to her friend's words, Drew and a little pose came walking through the hallway. No words were spoken, although when Annabeth was pushed into the lockers by "accident" and the glares she received, she knew that she wasn't going to war, she was in it. The battle had started.

Percy interrupted her thoughts. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's with the intense thinking and frowny face in one?"

Annabeth shook her head a bit. She hated how she sometimes went into deep thought and she would just stand like a statue, staring off into space for a moment, before jolting "awake" and realizing that she had been doing it.

"Nothing much." She replied.

"Huh." Percy responded. "You okay? I saw you slam into the lockers?"

Annabeth then realized that she didn't really know why she was going into war. Percy, being as dense as he was, probably didn't know that Drew actually liked him. He probably thought that it was a mystery as to why she wanted to spend so much time with him.

So then what was she fighting over? Percy?

Annabeth attempted to sort all of the information in her head.

Drew liked Percy. Percy didn't know this. She and Percy were friends, although she majority of the school though that it was probably something more, although after Annabeth's outburst, rumors spread one again, claiming that they were just friends. Still, some people were suspicious. So then Drew thought she was a threat to Percy.

Annabeth partly wanted to resign from the war. It wasn't like the _liked_ Percy. But she felt a strange need to protect him. It wasn't because of what she knew about him, but more that she didn't want to see him manipulated by Drew.

Annabeth sighed. "It was only an accident Percy. Drew and friends haven't learned the concept that if they walk in a line, then other students can't get by them."

Percy gave a short laugh. "I've never really understood why they do that."

Annabeth joined him. "Me neither. I've never tried to be in the popular crew. Parties and such actually annoy be quite a bit."

Percy looked at her, evidentially a bit surprised. "I wouldn't have guessed the last half. I figured you would like to go to parties, but you would stay on the quieter side."

"That's what I do when I'm forced to be at one." She replied. "Don't get me wrong, I like being around people, but at parties it's like everybody expects you to do something outrageous or stupid, or something like that. I like being in control all the time."

Percy nodded thoughtfully. "I've never really gone to many of them, so I don't know what it would be like."

Annabeth laughed.

"Hey! I'm serious here! I don't dance. I don't party, and I most certainly do not have any moves." Percy shuddered. "I hate pick-up lines."

Annabeth chuckled. "Really Percy?"

"I'm dead serious."

"Percy you do know that what you just said is what a fair amount of girls want to hear?"

"What?"

Annabeth laughed again. "Okay, maybe not the: I don't dance or party part, but I'm pretty sure that most girls don't really like pick-up lines."

Percy smiled. "Well that proves my theory then."

"What theory."

"Pick-up lines don't get you girls. They get you laughs." He frowned. "But I guess if they aren't too creepy and actually funny and you don't blow it, if you get the girl to laugh then have a decent conversation with her it could work."

"I never thought of it like that." Annabeth entered the classroom. "C'mon, Percy, let's sit down, we don't want to be late for class."

Percy nodded, taking a seat beside her.

Annabeth opened up her backpack, looking for her history textbook. She couldn't find it. She began to shuffle through her bag, looking for it.

"Are you okay Annabeth?"

She shook her head. "I can't find my history textbook."

Percy frowned. "Really? You're always prepared for class."

Annabeth stopped looking and started thinking where she had last seen the book. She had left it in her locker, and then in she put it in her backpack for lunch break, and had left the backpack in her locker. Annabeth realized that she hadn't locked her locker. She didn't want to point fingers, although she was pretty sure about what happened.

Annabeth smiled at Percy. "I think I might have left it at my house. Silly me." She gave her head a little tap. "I can't believe I forgot it."

Percy scooted his desk a bit closer to hers. "I don't think that Mr. Dover will mind if we share a textbook."

"Are you sure Percy?"

"Yeah. He loves me." Percy plopped his textbook on their desks. "Funny coincidence, huh? You forget your textbook and I remember mine."

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah."

The class luckily went smoothly and so did the next one. Annabeth opened her locker and resisted the urge to gasp. She was glad that Percy wasn't at his locker yet. There was her textbook on the top shelf, looking like it had been run over by the football team in muddy cleats. She opened the book and her heart fell. The pages had mud and water on them and pen had been scribbled all over the pages.

_Don't mess with us. Do you want to go against the whole school?_

Annabeth quickly shoved the dirty textbook into her hoodie. She was doing laundry today, so she would be able to wash it without having to worry about the stains. She put the hoodie in her backpack and continued to pack her bag, hoping she didn't look conspicuous.

She came across the sticky that Helen had left her. Right. Halloween. Her brothers.

"Hey Percy." She tried to sound casual.

"Hmm?" he responded. He had a pen in his mouth and was stuffing his bag with homework and other things.

"Err. Well Bobby and Matthew really liked you. They said that they wanted you over for Halloween. Helen wanted somebody to go with them, somebody older and to keep them in line. They didn't want Frederick or Helen so they decided to choose you. Would you be able to make it?"

Percy quickly lifted up a finger, telling her to wait one moment. He finally zipped up the bag and took the pen out of his mouth.

"Well as long as your mom is okay with it. I'm free on Halloween." He said.

"Really? I thought you would be trick or treating?"

Percy waved his hand. "Nah, I'm too old."

Annabeth smiled. "Wow. I didn't know 10-year-olds were too young."

"Ouch." Percy said cryptically. "But yeah. I guess I'll come then."

Annabeth sighed. "Great. Helen was volunteering me. I'm actually supposed to go to, but she doesn't trust me with them…" she wandered off. "Well, at least I'll have somebody to help me yell at them when they're stuck in a tree or something right?"

Percy laughed.

"Percy I'm serious. Last year… you don't want to know about last year."

Percy's face dropped. "You're joking right?"

Annabeth smiled. "Only if you want me to."

Percy looked horrified. What did he get himself into?

* * *

_**Yeah! So that was the chapter and stuff. I actually didn't plan for a chapter about Halloween and stuff, this chapter was actually supposed to jump to Novemeber... but I have some fun things with the Twins, Annabeth, and Percy ready. Some crazy stuff can happen on Halloween.**_

_**This chapter I'm doing it! The quesiton!**_

_**QUESTION: What type of car model did Gabe have, and how did it get destroyed?**_

_**PRIZE: The name of the next chapter, and a bit about what will be going on (it will be PMed to you)**_

_****(there can be multiple winners, and me being me, will only chose multiple by THE BEST ANSWER. so the more details you put in, the more chance you have to win it)****_

_****(also for the name, I might give you a couple ideas, since I somethimes can't decide until I write it, or it's not the name, but it will be normally so close that it tells you a bit about the chapter**_

_** -don't worry, it won't be all: I say the chapter will be called "Cupcakes or Puppies" then it ends up being "Gunshot" and stuff. (NO! NOT A SPOILER OR HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE FUTURE CHAPTERS! JUST AN EXAMPLE)****_

_**And guys? I figured it out, you know, how superheroes do it. They are always using their superpowers and stuff and always motivated... I mean shouldn't they get depressed once in awhile? So i figure it out! (as I said before). They all MUST secretly have an online Fanfic account. I'm sure that they are writing stories and stuff and the way how they keep their spirits up is by all their followers, favourites, and reviews.**_

_**So basically, I wanna be a superhero.**_

_**Moral of the story? : Please review, favourite, or follow. It actually is SUPER DUPER DUPER (yeah, double duper... beleive it) motivating. Tell me what you think!**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_

_**stads02**_


	14. Chapter 14: BANG!

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So this chapter was actually not planned. It's a little Halloween fun chapter that I inserted into the story. The next chapter actually wasn't planned either, although I realized another way to end this chapter (the way that you will be reading this) which enabled another chapter. A lot of you were all "When is Percy gonna learn something about Annabeth?" I orginially had it for the "next" chapter, although with the new one it seems a whole lot better and cleaner. Plus you guys will get it a whole chapter earlier! Yay!**_

_**ALSOOOOO!**_

_**for the winner of my last questionaire about Gabe's car and what happened to it the winner is!**_

_**Daughter of Apollo 14 !  
**_

_**(comon guys, give a clap.)**_

_**congrats! she answered correctly that the car was a '78 Camaro and was hit by lightning. She included loads of detail, so it was a hands down win.**_

_**- you will be getting PMed by me.**_

_**So thats the thing!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**October, 2013 – Two Days Before Halloween**

_PERCY_

"Argus, what did I want to be when I was a kid?" Percy asked. He needed to find a costume to wear. He decided he would just go to a costume store and buy the kit. Percy figured that he wouldn't mind dropping more than a couple bucks on buying a better model costume.

Percy realized that he had never really celebrated Halloween. When he was a child he simply couldn't go trick or treating, because his parents would host a party at their estate. He would play with the other kids, and they got to eat lots of candy, but the actual trick or treating part had never happened. When they moved to the penthouse, Percy realized that the main demographic of the occupants were older, as in, "I don't celebrate Halloween" older.

In the past he guessed that they just weren't into Halloween. Percy laughed at his past self's innocence. It wasn't that they were into Halloween; it was that most of them were too rich or busy, and they didn't have kids.

Argus looked up from his newspaper. "Which would you like? Embarrassing and unrealistic dream or cuter seven-year-old adorable?"

Percy chose the latter.

Peleus laughed from the kitchen. He was preparing dinner. "Percy? Disclaimer, this was you. I haven't made anything up!"

"Yeah Peleus?"

"When you were three you said you wanted to be water, no not Aqua man, but a little rain droplet. When you were four you said you wanted to be your mother, and bake cookies every day."

Argus laughed. "It's all true Percy. You were a Mama's boy."

Percy looked horrified. "I don't want to be a girl!" he stuck a pose and flexed. "Look at this manliness. I'm just bursting with it."

Peleus waved his hand, which just so happened to have a knife in it, making the whole action seem funnier. "Yeah, yeah. Says the kid who ran around the house with only bubbles from a bubble bath as clothing screaming that he was the Royal Bubble King."

Percy turned to Argus. "Please don't tell me I did that."

Argus raised his hands. "Sorry. I can't lie. You're lucky that we don't have any pictures of it."

Percy sighed in relief. "So back to the original question, when I was, I don't know, around six what did I want to be?"

"A spy." Peleus answered. "One day after you watched Spy Kids you said you wanted to be a spy."

Argus picked up the story. "You were chanting it for a week, and we got sick of the mission impossible theme going off at least 50 times a day." Argus laughed. "The funniest part of the whole thing was Terminus."

Peleus joined in laughing.

"What did he do?" Percy racked his head to remember this. He _did_ remember loving the movie, but wanting to be a spy? He was drawing a blank.

"You somehow confused Terminus as a spy. Something about the suit and tie."

Percy looked at him in horror.

Peleus chortled. "So you got a suit and tie and dress like him! He was so proud; he even got you a dart gun that fired little darts."

"The first time I saw it I almost crapped myself. It looked too real." Argus added. He looked serious.

"Now THAT was something that we have a picture of!"

Percy put his hands in his face and groaned. "Thanks guys." He trudged out of the room, alienating the laughter from himself. He had accidentally set off a "Let's talk about Percy's childhood, and let's make sure it's only embarrassing stories" conversation.

Percy went on his laptop and typed in _Halloween Secret Agent_ _Costumes_ and clicked Enter. He liked the idea. Percy had seen more spy movies recently, it was like he had a soft spot for them. Normally the spies would be pretending to be a member or society when they were doing some sort of undercover mission, and Percy felt like he was one of them. He was pretending to be a normal person of society, and technically you could say he was doing undercover work. Nobody except Triton and a couple others knew what he was capable of and what he was doing.

Percy clicked on images, looking for a suit that looked classy yet dangerous. He formed a small smile on his face, he knew that he was blowing money, but he hadn't felt a kind of thrill like this for a while. Percy Jackson was going to Halloween with _style_.

* * *

**October, 2013 – Halloween**

_PERCY_

Percy needed to leave soon for Annabeth's. It took a decent amount of time to get over to her house, and he didn't want to be rushed. The only problem was his costume. Percy had never done the dressing up thing before, let alone, going over to a person's house so he wasn't quite sure as to what to do. He wanted to arrive at Annabeth's' in costume, and see the look on her face, although he didn't want to ride the subway in the costume.

"Peleus!" Percy hollered from his room.

"What?" Peleus yelled back.

"Should I change now or at Annabeth's?"

"Now!"

"But what about the subway?"

"Screw it!" Peleus yelled. "Pretend like it's legit and WORK IT!"

Percy laughed. "Thanks Peleus!"

Percy had bought the clothes from a high end costume company. He had tried it on and was impressed. It looked like a suit, but it didn't feel like one. Percy had too much experience with suits and he couldn't stand how restricting they always felt. His second favourite part was the ties. It had actually come with two ties two shirts. He could go for the bow tie style, the tie style, or the one that some James Bond's had where the top button was undone and the second was lower.

The shoes were from another company that had sucked out a decent portion of the total cost. They looked like work shoes and high end, although they felt nothing like it. Percy swore he was wearing running shoes.

The best though was the gun. It wasn't real, it only shot little packets with exploded with a little bang and a spark, like a miniature firework. Percy had tried one on his arm to make sure that it didn't hurt, he felt it, but not enough to cause a red mark that stayed on his skin for more than five minutes. The gun looked very real, and even had a moveable safety, trigger, and magazines for pellets. Percy had had too much fun shooting Peleus as a dummy when he came back from work.

Percy stood in front of the mirror, fussing around with everything, making sure it looked perfect. A day ago when he had bought everything he tried gelling his hair back. For the first couple minutes it looked really cool, especially with shades. Unfortunately, after half an hour Percy felt sleazy and lame. He took a shower to take the contents out of his hair.

Percy walked to the vestibule and double checked he had his phone, money, flashlight, gun- in the holster and loaded -, and a small shopping bag, in case any of the people actually gave him candy. It might be immature, although he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

"I'll text you guys when I'm heading back." He informed Argus, who was leaning against the wall.

Argus gave him a pat on the back. "Have fun." He grinned. "Agent 007"

Percy grinned back. "Reporting for duty." He gave a clumsy little salute and stepped into the elevator.

**LINE BREAK**

Percy was right. Taking the subway was embarrassing. The guy at the counter gave him a strange look then a grin as he threw his fare into the box.

"Have fun kid." He smiled. "Happy Halloween."

Percy gave him a quick nod and hurried to the trains. The guy in the booth was the same that had been there for years. When bored on the subway Percy contemplated as to whether or not the guy knew him, or remembered him. He had doubted it, considering how many people must have passed him. It felt nice though, now knowing that maybe he did or now would. It wasn't everyday a secret agent used the Metro.

The next minor humiliation was in the train itself. Two girls who were full of giggles had asked for a picture with him. Percy was confused big time. He knew he looked older than he was because he had an early growth spurt, and he kept himself in good shape. Still, they looked sixteen. He was two years younger than them. He did pose for the camera, clasping his hands together in a shape of a gun. Percy put shades over his eyes though, he didn't want the picture to reveal too much of him, it felt weird.

Other than that the only thing that happened was stares. Sometimes they were continuous or others just quick glance.

_Geez! Is Halloween never celebrated or something?_ Percy got used to the glances as he walked quickly to the Chases. Partly because he didn't like the glances, partly because if he was late Annabeth glare at him like she wished he would get shot, off a bridge, and assaulted by a shark, and then eaten by it.

The scene changed a lot when he entered the relative neighbourhood. Every house at least had a pumpkin and some sort of decorations. Really small kids were out with their parents, no doubt so they could trick or treat and still be put to bed at a reasonable time.

Percy walked up to the Chases and rang the doorbell. He forced a poker face.

Annabeth opened the door. "Hello! What candy woul-Oh! Percy you're her-"

"You have been found guilty for your crimes your sentence is death."

Annabeth only had a short moment to look shocked and confused before Percy expertly reached into his blazer, pull out the gun, and nailed her right in the forehead.

BANG! The little shot gave a small little spark upon impact and disintegrated.

Percy smirked as he put the gun back into the holster and dusted a couple remaining specks off her forehead.

Annabeth slowly started clapping. "Nice costume Jackson. Agent or spy?"

Percy shrugged. "Either will do."

Annabeth moved to the side. "Here come on in."

Percy entered and smiled as he took in her costume. It was so Annabeth. "Nice costume. Girly, yet, not."

Annabeth laughed. "I try."

Percy laughed back. "I've seen too many variations of that where there is _way_ too much maturity." He gave a small round of clapping. "You don't look kiddie, but it's not bad enough to be in a bar with you going," Percy turned his hand into a little fake claw and gave a little swipe through the air, "mreow."

Annabeth punched his arm. "Geez you idiot! I'm only fourteen!"

Annabeth was dressed like a devil. She had a red dress on. She had a black belt with little flame designs. Underneath the dress were stockings and a long sleeved shirt, both with a black and red stripped pattern. A little silver five point star was a necklace. To top it off the class black demon horns, tail, and black and silver trident that looked scarily real. Little black wings came out of the costume where her shoulder blades should be and to top it off streaks of black and red decorated her hair.

Percy raised his hands in defense. "I know! So am I! Fourteen-year-old, right here!"

Annabeth punched him again, but this time she smiled. "I'm bringing you to my brothers. I hope you're as good of a marksman that I think you are because I need you to replicate that forehead shot twice."

Percy smiled. "I think I can manage."

They entered the game room where Bobby and Matthew were playing again, on a video game that Percy didn't know the name of.

"Haha! Suck it!" one yelled.

"Oh yeah?" the other one taunted.

Percy couldn't tell which one was which because they were in Mario and Luigi costumes. That meant that he couldn't see the length of the hair because of the hat, and the costumes were identical, meaning no extra blue could be seen.

Percy took a deep breath before shouting "Put your hands up over your head where I can see them!"

They twins dropped the controllers and obliged.

"Now turn and face me." He commanded.

They turned. Their eyes widening in recognition when they saw that it was him.

"Hey Per-" both were cut off by the little BANG and sparks. Percy hit bulls-eye. Just in the forehead. Percy blew the muzzle of his gun as if it were smoking and placed it back in the holster.

"Hey guys." He smirked. "What happened?"

There was a three count of silence before they sprung up. "Woah!" the Mario one said.

"So cool!" the other cheered.

They pranced around him, trying to get to the gun.

"C'mon Percy!"

"I know you want to."

"C'mon pull out your gun!'

"Do it again!"

"Can you shoot Annabeth with it?"

"Just let me try!"

"No! Let _me_ try. Forget him."

The two stopped. "No. I get to go first."

The other crossed their arms. "Nuh un. I do."

"But I'm older."

"So? Percy likes me better."

"Not true!"

"Yes true!"

The two started to wrestle. They fell on the floor but continued to brawl.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Suddenly they both stopped and asked Percy in perfect synchronization; "Percy, which one do you like better?"

Luckily Percy was saved by Annabeth. "Boys! If you misbehave you won't be getting shot let alone see the gun!"

They both slumped flat on the floor. "Awww."

"Geez Annabeth you ruin all the fun."

"It's not like it's gonna hurt us."

They got up. "So can we go trick or treating now?"

"Yeah! Pretty please?"

Annabeth nodded. "Sure. Just give me a second to get a flashlight and my cell okay?"

The twins quickly turned off their game and bounded out of the room yelling in delight.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "Which one is Bobby and which one is Matthew?"

Annabeth smiled. "Bobby loves Mario and Matthew loves Luigi, so it worked out pretty well."

"Thanks." Percy wiped his face with his hand. "They're a handful."

Annabeth smiled. "You agreed to help me."

"Don't remind me."

Annabeth playfully hit his arm again. At this rate it was going to be black and blue by tomorrow. "Oh, they aren't that bad."

Percy flicked her hair. "Says the girl who didn't even want to tell me what they did last year."

Annabeth batted his hand away before crossing her arms. "They only used a candle and bug spray to create a flamethrower."

Percy raised his eyebrows.

Annabeth paused. "And they set a tree on fire – we put it out!- and almost themselves in the process."

Percy nodded.

"They also may have played dodge ball with candy and hit passing people."

Percy stated laughing. "Gods, these kids are hilarious!"

"Just wait."

They were at the hallway now and were waiting for the twins. Percy put his elbow on Annabeth's shoulder and leaned on her. "Thanks".

"Percy, I'm not a piece of furniture."

"Annabeth, I'm not a very energetic kind of guy."

"Percy, I would beg to differ."

"Annabeth, I wouldn't beg to differ. Have you seen me sleep?"

"No. That would be creepy. But once in class…"

"Doesn't count. But anyways I sleep like a log, and I can sleep forever."

"Really now." Annabeth smiled. "Forever."

"That's right. For ever and ever and ever and ever-"

"Okay I get it."

"AND ever and ever and- ouch Annabeth!" Annabeth had poked him in the stomach.

Percy lunged, trying to get back. She dodged artfully and lightly hit him with her devil staff. She stuck out her tongue. "Yes Percy? Please continue."

Percy grinned. "And ever and ever…" continuing all the time trying to get her.

They continued for seven seconds before Percy caught her staff and pulled it towards him. He must have used more strength then he thought because before he knew it Annabeth had crashed into his chest.

"Oh! Er, sorry." Percy stuttered.

"GEEZ ANNABETH!" the two looked up. The twins were halfway down the stairs and grinning like no tomorrow. "Keep it PG. We know that you like him and all, but seriously you were about to smooch him, and we don't need to see any kissy-kissies."

Annabeth turned about as red as her dress and pushed Percy backwards. "Idiot!" she turned to the twins who were lacing their brown boots on. "He's a friend. FRIEND. And he just happens to be a guy."

The twins laughed. "Whatever you say Annie."

Annabeth prodded both of them in the back. "C'mon. Helen wants us back by 9, so if you want those massive bags full you better be running."

Percy was already at the door holding it open. The twins jumped down the steps animatedly. "Here we go! Mario! And Luigi!"

**LINE BREAKER**

"Perrrcyyyyy." Bobby whined. "Can you carry my bag? It's really heavy."

"Yeah. Mine too." Matthew added.

Annabeth sighed. "It's only eight o'clock. You don't have to Percy."

Percy laughed. He was having a blast. Parents wanted to give him candy, so he sometimes accepted it; he was contently munching on an Aero Bar. "Sure. But you guys have to take them in 10 minutes okay?"

They nodded happily and handed him their bags. "Annabeth can you take my bag?"

Annabeth gave him a glance but picked it up. "No guarantees if a couple of the items are eaten."

"Fine by me." Percy answered. He lifted up the bags. They were surprisingly heavy. How much candy did the twins have already? He realized that the next month would be pandemonium. Matthew and Bobby were in their normal state energetic, fuel them with candy? You'd have enough energy to power a rocket ship to Mars.

The four settled for a slower pace. Percy was surprised by how good the twins were, but he was worried. If they were being good, then that meant that they had something up their sleeves. It also didn't help that they kept on whispering to each other.

They were walking by a park with a pond when it all started. Percy felt that his left side felt strangely light.

He stopped and put down the bags. He felt for his gun, but he only felt the holster. Crap. "Annabeth!" he called.

"What is it?"

"I don't have my gun."

Multiple emotions flashed across her face. She suddenly stopped. "Matthew and Bobby Chase! Get back here right now!"

Percy looked around the dimly lit park. He saw the twins about 50 meters away from him. He suddenly heard a BANG and a sound of a breaking glass bottle.

"Cool!"

"Whoa!"

Percy ran over to the two. He guessed that they took it off him when he was preoccupied with the bag switch. "What are you two doing?"

Bobby had the gun in his hand. Matthew was holding eggs. Where did they get eggs? "Hand it over."

The two smiled mischievously. "Nope."

"Hand the gun over Bobby." Percy held out his hand. "Now."

The two shook their heads. They suddenly sprinted off. Percy followed them and watched as they placed eggs on doorways, so the unsuspecting owners would step on it. They were only doing certain houses though. Percy couldn't act though, if he got one, then he would have to drag him while the other sprinted off.

Annabeth caught up to them. "What are they doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"Egg traps." He responded.

Annabeth nodded. "They have vendettas against people. This is their revenge."

Percy nodded. "So how do we stop them?"

"I grab the gun and the eggs from behind, you get their attention."

"Got it."

Percy ran and popped out of the bushes, 7 meters in front of them. The two suddenly stopped.

Bobby aimed at him.

"I'm really sorry Percy. But we don't get a lot of chances to do this."

Bobby fired just as Annabeth grabbed to take it. Bobby had been aiming at his chest, although the shot misdirected and narrowly missed Percy's eye. The sparks though, didn't. Percy gasped leaning against a tree. His eyes stung.

The gun clattered to the ground and Bobby and Matthew raced forwards, dropping the eggs all over the walkway of the house and ran towards Percy.

"Percy are you alright?

"Can you see?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't go blind! We're sorry!"

Suddenly they heard a voice. The door creaked open and the four froze in place. There stood an old granny with massive glasses, a purse and a cane. She looked angry, and Percy got the feeling that she wouldn't be afraid to whap anybody with it.

She looked at the eggs. "Damned hooligans." She muttered and looked out at the street. "Where are you little beggars?" She took a couple steps forward. Her eyes squinting, attempting to search through the shadows for the culprits.

She took a couple steps forward.

An unspoken agreement passed through the four. _We'll talk about this later. Right now, we run._

The lady gasped and Percy realized that she had seen the gun. Oh god… if she thought that it was real. She slowly bent down and picked it up. "Oh dearie. This isn't good at all."

Bobby and Matthew suddenly got up and started running back over to the park. Percy and Annabeth quickly followed.

The old lady must have heard them because with unseen and inexplicable speed there she was chasing after them, waving the gun in her hand yelling loud enough to let the whole neighbourhood hear her "Get back here you hooligans!"

Bobby screamed. "She's got a gun!"

"RUN!" Matthew yelled. The four sprinted with the old lady in tow.

The closest streetlamp wasn't working, so Percy could barely see where he was going once he entered the park. He remembered the relative locations of the playground, the field and the pond but he was unsure of his position. He could make out Annabeth and the twins running beside him and they could still hear the lady hot on their heels.

Percy felt the land go down, and suddenly a wet feeling filled his shoes and he realized that they had accidentally run into the pond. Percy remembered running into the ocean when he was a kid. He learned that if you ran so fast, you would fall down because of the water, the only way you could avoid it was to slow down. Unfortunately Percy had been running so fast that he didn't get the chance, and fell into the water gracefully with a splash.

Percy was lucky that the lake wasn't too deep and wasn't slimy and gross. Percy was able to stand in the water and have it only come up to his biceps.

He stood there in the lake, fearfully looking for the granny. She was waving the gun and shooting it like a madman. After a couple seconds, she seemed to register that they had fallen into the waters.

"Good!" she huffed. "You perpetrators got what you deserved!" she nodded and walked off.

Percy looked around for Annabeth and the twins. He was surprised to hear splashing and he saw that Bobby and Matthew were struggling to keep their heads above water. Percy looked around for Annabeth, she was near him.

"Can they swim?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not really, the boots must be weighing them down, c'mon!" she gasped, rushing forwards through the waters to help her brothers.

Percy felt an electric shock of fear pass through him. He was temporarily paralyzed. Drowning. Water. Struggle. Death. His hearth pounded in his ears. His hearing became misty and distant.

"PERCY! Get Bobby!" he heard Annabeth scream.

Percy clenched his temples and attempted to save the near drowning child.

He heard splashes. "Help!" Bobby cried weakly. "Percy!"

Suddenly he snapped from the pain. The throbbing in his head lessened and his hearing returned to normal. Fear and adrenaline rushed through him. Percy was _not_ going to let Bobby drown. Or anything let happen to him. He wouldn't allow it. Never again. No people would die.

Percy's muscles seemed to know exactly what to do. He powerfully sliced through the water and grabbed the little boy under the arms. Bobby started retching and was having trouble breathing. He pulled him up and out of the water and held him like he was a burping a baby. He slammed his palm against Bobby's back. Once. Twice. Three times, and then he were rewarded with a large amount of coughing.

Percy gave a cry of relief and almost dropped Bobby. Thank god. Percy smiled, Bobby was safe. Percy let Bobby slump on his shoulder and carried him out of the water. Annabeth was tensely kneeling at the edge of the pond, worried about her other brother while rubbing Matthews' back soothingly.

Percy set the two twins next to each other. Matthew was breathing heavily while lying down on the ground. Bobby was sitting up and still coughing.

Annabeth rushed over and hugged him. She wept into his shoulder. "Thank you Percy. I- I didn't know what I would do. If I was alone!"

Percy hugged her, comforting her shaking form. Terminus had taught him basic first aid and he was already worrying. The night was cold and the water had been freezing. He was worried about hypothermia and possibly shock for the twins; drowning was scary. Percy took off his jacket and threw it around Annabeth, he figured that she would get colder then him.

"It's okay." He told her. "They're fine now."

Annabeth nodded.

"Don't take this off." He commanded and turned his attention to the twins. "Are you guys alright? How are you doing?"

Matthew kept his eyes closed but raised his right hand and formed a thumbs-up. "Okay."

Bobby had stopped coughing. "Okay." He weakly raised his left hand and formed a thumbs-up, just like his brother.

He knelt down to the two. He wasn't quite sure but he thought that they were close to hyperventilating. "Hey guys? I want to breathe like me. Deep breaths. In and out. Breathe in. One two three. And breathe out. One two three."

Percy repeated the process. The twins were calming down. They were taking deep breathes, but they were starting to shiver.

"Percy? I'm cold." Said Bobby.

"Me too." Complained Matthew.

Percy nodded. He ruffled the two's hair and smiled at them. "We're gonna get you two home and warm you up. Right Annabeth?"

Annabeth who had moved over to the three nodded.

Percy knelt down and took Bobby on his back. Annabeth did the same for Matthew. Together they started quickly walking with the twins piggybacking on their way to the house.

Incidentally they came across the bags that they had forgotten. Despite complaining that they were going to die of cold only two seconds later the twins refused to walk home without them, even if the trip took longer.

Percy rang the doorbell ten minutes later to see Helen's face.

"Oh Percy!" she smiled. "Your back!" her smile became a frown. "What happened?"

Annabeth answered for him. "We took an unexpected swim."

Helen shot daggers at Annabeth and ushered the four in. "Frederick? Get some hot chocolate! Now!" she commanded.

Frederick walked out of spot where he was reading quickly. Percy could tell that the voice that Helen was using meant that she meant business.

Bobby and Matthew kicked off their shoes and ran to the electric fireplace which was on. Helen opened up a closet and gave each of them a towel.

Percy sat down on a chair that didn't look too nice. He didn't want to ruin it. Annabeth sat next to him.

Frederick came with a tray of steaming cups a minute later. He frowned when he saw that the four of them were dripping wet and quickly handed cups out.

Percy graciously took it. He sipped it. Warmth spread throughout his body, making him feel better and safe. He smiled.

Frederick and Helen sat on the couch, waiting for them to drink a bit more, and for them to warm up. Percy as halfway finished his mug when Helen opened her mouth.

"So."

The four youngster's eyes snapped to her.

"What happened?"

* * *

_**So you guys must have seen the title of this chapter right? Since it was improvised I actully didn't have a name for it and I was wondering what it should be. It orginally was "Trick or Treat" but I decided to go with "BANG!"**_

_**since all of the "BANG!" moments in the story I thought it was fitting. Funnily enough your author forgot how to spell, that's right, BANG. I have spelled it so much, and I was staring at it in the document name in Microsoft for a long time, wondering if the name would be good. My mind evidently started to wander off a bit too much, because before I knew it I was questioning my spelling of it. :)**_

_**don't you hate it when that happens? - what words have you had this happen to you with? **_

_**WRITE YOUR RESPONSE IN THE REVIEW SECTION! (moving your cursor to the button shoulder take as much effort as reading this whole chapter so...)**_

_**ALSO FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE if you haven't!**_

_**thanks!**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_

_**stads02**_


	15. Chapter 15: Help You

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_so i think that I am officially partially evil. So I only planned for this little "spin off" to go for two chapters... but now it has evolved to three! so yes there will be one more of this, and I think that by the end of the chapter, you will pretty much figure out what it is about and stuff.. :) (so for the sneak peak, Daughter of Apollo 14, you know the NEXT chapter... so like, super sneak peak.)_**

**_I planned on updating yesterday or today's morning, but I'm at cottage, and right now I'm hotspotting, and typing this really quickly._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**October, 2013 – Halloween**

_PERCY_

"So." Helen remarked. "What happened?"

The twins looked expectantly at Annabeth, Annabeth met their gaze, then quickly looked over to Percy, Percy didn't know what to do.

"Well um…" Bobby said.

"We ran into the lake!" Matthew said suddenly.

Bobby took this as a signal to pick up the story. "A crazy lady was chasing after us so we ran and the streetlight didn't work so we ran into the lake!"

Somehow the two seemed to get energy and excitement about the story when it wasn't needed at all. "Yeah! It was super deep!"

"We couldn't touch the bottom."

Matthew pointed at his mother. "You gave us swimming lessons but they didn't work. Our boots were heavy!"

Bobby nodded energetically. "So Percy and Annabeth saved us! Annabeth got Matthew out and Percy got me!'

Matthew high-fived his brother. "It was _super_ cool to watch." He giggled. "You were screaming in a super high pitched voice _Help! Percy!_ And Percy just stands there."

Helen and Frederick gave Percy glances.

Matthew picked up his story. "Then he shakes his head and it's like he becomes Aqua man or something! He was _shoom!_" Matthew sliced his hands through the air, "through the water and reached you lightning quick!"

The glances that Percy got changed into smiled of happiness.

Bobby nodded earnestly. "I was chocking and Percy hit me on the back so I didn't die. Then he brought me to Matthew and Annie and he helped us stay warmer and even carried us and our candy!"

The two looked at each other. "He's the best!" the said unanimously.

Annabeth added. "He saved Bobby. I wouldn't have been able to save them in time."

Helen shot Annabeth a glare. Percy knew that they weren't related although he was amazed at how scary both of them could glare. It was sometimes scary enough to stop a charging bear in its tracks.

Helen clapped her hands together. "Now. I don't even want to know _why_ an elderly woman was chasing after you, and I'll let it slide this time."

Bobby and Matthew pumped their heads, obviously happy that they wouldn't get in trouble.

"You two look dry enough, so change into your PJ's, Daddy will get you another cup of hot chocolate and I'll keep the fireplace on you two." Helen smiled warmly. "Does that sound good?"

Matthew and Bobby smiled. "Thanks mommy." The slid off their cushy foots stool that they had pushed in front of the blazing electric fireplace and ran out of the room and thundered up the steps.

Helen turned to Percy. "Thank you so much Percy for saving my boys." She gushed. Helen got up and touched his hair. "Goodness it's still wet! You must be freezing!"

Percy didn't know how to answer. "Uh…"

Helen took his empty mug from his lap. "You can warm up with a nice shower. Frederick, you don't mind finding some clothes for Percy to wear?"

Mr. Chase looked slightly worried, "I think I can find something that should fit him. I'll go find something."

Mr. Chase kissed his wife on the check and went upstairs, no doubt, to his closet.

Percy scratched his head. "Mrs. Chase, you don't have to do this! I'm fine! Honestly!" Percy started to get up.

Annabeth intercepted him and pulled his arm out from the blanket she took a hold of his hand. Percy smiled at the warmth that Annabeth's hand was giving off.

Annabeth turned to Helen. "Feel his hands. He's lying."

Percy felt like a doll as Annabeth pulled him forward and held his arm out for Helen to feel.

Helen felt his temperature. "Percy! You shouldn't lie about this! You're going to get a cold!" her eyes blazed with determination. "You are going to take a nice warm shower, and it can't be any shorter than seven minutes!" She pointed upstairs. "Go!"

Percy mumbled. "Yes m'am," and trudged upstairs.

"The bathroom is the first door on the left."

Percy was walking upstairs when he heard Helen speak in a tone that he hadn't heard before. It was filled with maliciousness. "And you."

Percy realized that she hadn't said anything to Annabeth.

"We are going to talk about your behaviour tonight."

Percy stopped in his tracks. He listened for anything else but all he heard was; "Go to your room while I prepare the hot chocolate for Bobby and Matthew."

Percy was expecting Annabeth to come up the stairs. Percy started slowly walking up the steps, so make him look inconspicuous, but once he was at the door he realized that Annabeth didn't come up. Weird. Everybody else's room was up here. He wondered where hers was.

Percy was about to open the door when he saw Mr. Chase.

Mr. Chase handed him a set of clothes. "Here." He said awkwardly. "I hope that they fit you and match your tastes."

He quickly walked into a room at the end of the hall which looked like his office and closed the door. Even though it was glass he guessed that the room had some sort of soundproofing, because he could hear Mr. Chase walking, but when he shut the door he couldn't.

Percy entered the bathroom and was impressed. It wasn't like he had seen fancy before, in fact, it was the opposite, and he hadn't really seen normal, to unimpressive almost ever. The Chases had a large bathroom. Percy could tell that there must be another one, probably joined to Mr. and Mrs. Chases' bedroom because he didn't see anything adult look here. Instead there were three plain sinks, two obviously the twins, and one that looked like Annabeth's, by the brush and hair elastics. It also helped that the other two had electric Spiderman toothbrushes to tell the difference.

Percy laid the clothes on a little outcropping that seemed designed just for that and took the towel from the bottom of the pile and threw it over to the shower doors. He walked over to the door and made sure it was locked. Strangely whenever he was in another persons' house he never felt safe in the bathroom, even if it was his best friends' house.

Percy stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He made sure the knob was pointing to a point in the red section which symbolized hot and quickly stepped out, avoiding the streams of water, even though he was still damp. Percy unbuttoned his shirt and stepped out of his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He wondered how he would bring them home. Percy supposed that he would ask for a bag and he would dump the clothes in. Percy made a mental note to clean the clothes, and iron and fold them before giving them back to the Chases. Argus or Peleus would help, or do it for him.

Percy opened the door just enough to slip his arm through the space between the glass. His fingertips brushed the now warm water, sending pulsed of pleasurable warmth throughout his whole body. He forgot about his hesitance and the awkwardness and threw his last clothing piece off and almost jumped into the shower.

He was suddenly pelted by hundreds, if not thousands of hot droplets. Percy realized just how cold he had been. Sometime when he got cold enough when he when indoors or put hot water over his hands they would feel uncomfortable, and sometimes painful. Argus said that his body had become so cold that if he blasted it with too much warmth then he could hurt himself, but that was only in extremes. His whole body tingled with that weird feeling almost to the point of pain, but Percy ignored it, he let his body temperature rise and get used to the heat of the water and smiled.

Percy's childlike side of him came out as he drew little pictures on the steamy glass. Percy knew he was a mediocre drawer, nothing special, but at least he wasn't atrocious. The little stick figures of Bobby and Matthew and basically a comic about what happened emerge and Percy gave a small chuckled before swiping his hands across the glass, forever erasing the little picture. Percy checked his waterproof watch. The Spiderman and Batman watch was surprisingly waterproof and upon reading it he realized that he had been in there for 10 minutes. Percy closed his eyes, and let his face take the water full on for a five count before turning the water off.

Percy stepped out and immediately shivered as the colder air of the bathroom met his skin. He quickly picked up the towel and ran it through his hair a couple times to stop it from dripping and gave himself a quickly dry. He stepped over to the pile of clothes and slipped them on. They fit surprisingly well, and weren't too bad for fashion wise either.

Sure Percy didn't wear button downs as a casual outfit, but at least the shirts weren't alien to him. Mr. Chase's dark blue jeans were a bit big so he rolled up the bottoms once. Percy also rolled up the sleeves so the shirt didn't look as big on him and made sure to untuck the light gray shirt so make sure he was comfortable. Percy's socks were dry – he hung them on the radiator- and he slipped them on. Percy used his own belt that didn't feel too wet and wove it around his waist to complete the outfit and to make sure that the pants didn't fall down.

He next dried off his hair a bit better and used a mirror to help flatten it a bit. Over the years he had realized that it would almost always look like he had a minor case of bed head, or look like he had showered without combing his hair. Still, just managing to flatten it made it look a bit more presentable.

Percy scooped up his clothes and wrapped them into a ball to carry. He hung up the towel, not wanting to be a bad guest and stepped out of the room. The bathroom air didn't feel like it, although it was warmer than the hallway air, still, Percy felt rejuvenated and fresh from the warming shower.

Percy silently stepped downstairs, not wanting to attract too much attention to himself. He heard the twins in the family room, and judging by their sleepy voices it sounded like they were watching TV and were about to pass out. Mr. Chase was still in his office so that left Helen and Annabeth.

Percy couldn't believe that he didn't notice it before, but a door, just outside the kitchen and the living room was slightly agar, and he saw that steps were going down. Percy felt like an idiot for not thinking that the Chase's had a basement. Percy was walking by to door to go to the twins when he heard the unmistakable voice of Annabeth. She sounded angry, but he detected fear.

He stopped and held his breath.

"… I told you! There was nothing else I could do! If Percy didn't bring his gun this would have never happened!"

He heard a slight cracking sound and a minor intake of air.

"Don't you tell me that! The boys were your responsibility! They wanted Percy to come, and he was supposed to have fun, not become a lifeguard!"

Percy slid down against the wall next to the door and continued to listen. He wasn't feeling too good, as Annabeth had pointed out it all probably wouldn't have happened if he didn't bring the gun. Percy continued to listen.

"Helen, they're eight years old! They should know that guns are dangerous, whether they are real or not! I even told Percy that they might be a handful, and he promised to help!"

He heard another crack like the first one. Percy didn't know what it was from, but he wanted to know. Percy somehow knew that it wasn't good.

"Don't you dare speak about your brothers like that! They did _nothing_ wrong! They're supposed to have fun. You should be happy that I let your go out for Halloween again after last year." Helen's words sounded like a viper; venomous, and dangerous.

"At least they're fine now Helen." Percy was shocked. Annabeth _never_ backed down in a fight, or competition or argument.

"No thanks to your idiocy you! I expect breakfast waiting for us the next two weeks. You're grounded. And consider Chiron's little program done. He isn't cheap you know. I thought that maybe he could sort out your little twisted miserable messed up mind, but it's evident that you're broken and unfixable." Helen snapped.

Percy felt a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure, although he could guess what the cracking sounds were made from. Parents shouldn't talk to kids or their children like that. Ever. Percy knew that sometimes it was well deserved, especially if they had done something _really_ stupid, although this was crossing the line. An old type of anger flowed through him. He hadn't felt like this before in a long time.

Percy heard footsteps coming up, evidently somebody was walking upstairs. Percy forced calm over his rapidly spreading heat of rage. He scrambled over to the steps and bounded up the first couple and pretended to start walking down, as if he had been upstairs the whole time.

When he was just reaching the bottom of the steps he saw Helen emerge from the door. She looked murderous.

"Um, Helen?" Percy asked, letting her aware of his presence.

Helen pivoted and when Percy saw her face again it looked clear as a summery blue sky. "Percy!" she smiled. "How was your shower? Are you feeling better?"

Truth to be told, he had a thumping headache, and his ears hurt, although he felt much better than he did twenty minutes ago. Percy smiled back. "Yes." He said. "I've got to thank Frederick for lending me these. They're pretty comfy."

Helen grinned. "Good. I'll tell him that." She checked her watch. "I'm going to tell the boys that it's bedtime. You can stay here if you want a bit."

"Um, okay. What's in the basement?" Percy asked pointing to the descending stairs.

Helen gave a forced smile. "The family game room and another TV." She frowned. "And Annabeth's room."

"Is it alright if I go down there?"

Helen gave a moment before a quick forced nod. "Annabeth's in her room."

Percy hoped he didn't look too eager to get down to the floor below. "Thanks." He called.

Percy shut the door behind him and quietly stepped down the flight of stairs. The room was very nice, a reclining couch with another wide screen TV was in a corner and a Ping-Pong table was set up, although there were lots of boxes underneath it and a couple on top. A door was agar to what looked to be the laundry room and another room was slightly open in the corner with light pouring out of it. Annabeth's room.

Percy silently walked towards it. He was shocked when he heard a small sob. He stopped. Did he really want to go into the room? Part of him said no, while part of him said yes. He realized that Annabeth had been there for him when he had broken down and that it wasn't fair to her if he wasn't.

Percy gave a light knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

The small hiccups stopped. "No. Go away Percy."

Percy considered his options again. "Are you sure Annabeth?"

"I'm fine. Go away Percy. I don't want to talk to you." She hiccupped and a small sharp breath escaped her.

Percy realized that he should just go in anyways. He slowly opened the white door and gave the room a once over before resting his eyes on Annabeth.

The first thing that anybody would say about the room would be small, and bare. There was a closet on one side, and peculiarly two desks. One looked multipurpose, while another was cluttered with papers that all look the same. The one with papers looked different; Percy didn't know what it was for. Continuing around the room he saw a single bed and a small night side table. Another small table was in the corner, and the only really grand thing was a massive bookshelf. A window was at the top of the room, just above ground level. The walls at first glance looked white, but he realized that the lights made them look that way, but they were a pretty gray, the color matching Annabeth's eyes.

Percy looked at Annabeth. She was leaning against her bed on the cold wooden floor and was wrapped up in a blanket and clutching herself like a little ball. Her head was leaning down and her hair covered her eyes. Percy was pretty sure though that if he saw her face he would see little glistening tear tracks.

"Annabeth." He breathed.

Annabeth's suddenly popped up, surprised she flung herself towards the bookshelf, grabbed and book and threw it with precision right at Percy's chest.

"OW!"

With every word Annabeth threw another book at Percy.

"I-thought-I-told-you-to-not-come-in-you-IDIOT!"

Percy had grabbed a book and used it for protection as it became a shield and a bat to swat away the book projectiles. Percy slowly advanced on Annabeth and caught her wrist as she reached for another book on the shelf. She had already gone through the first row.

Her hand started shaking and the pulled away and pounded on his chest. She punched him and kicked him, trying to get away. Percy let all of the hits connect. He felt awful for Annabeth, if this was a way to lessen the heavy burden she was carrying, then so be it.

Slowly the punches became weaker. Percy took this as a sign. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her, and all conscious movement stopped. She shook like a leaf, and the previous sounds of crying resumed. Percy felt his shirt moisten because of the tears, but he didn't care.

They slowly rocked in their spot, doing a 360 around the room. They collapsed on her bed, side by side, still connected. Annabeth seemed to be trying her best to stop crying, but she had stopped resisting Percy.

"Hey. It's okay." Percy stroked the side of her head. "It's okay Annabeth." He soothed her. Percy now knew how Annabeth felt the two times that he had broken down in front of her. "It's okay. Cry, cry away Annabeth. Just let it all go."

Percy wasn't quite sure as to what else to say but _It's okay_ felt like a good choice.

Annabeth had now rolled up into a little ball, similar to the one that she was in previously and continued to cry, as if the words that Percy had said actually had an effect.

Percy rolled over to the wall that the bed was up against and leaned against it, bringing his knees almost up to his chest, and throwing an arm over them, to keep them in position. His other hand was slowly weaving through Annabeth's surprising soft curls. He noticed that Annabeth almost never brushed her hair, so she put it up in a lose ponytail, but he had always though that the locks of hair would be rougher than the silk that he was touching.

Slowly Annabeth calmed down. Here first words uttered to Percy were "I hate you."

Percy chuckled. A very good sign that Annabeth was back to Annabeth, "I hate you too." He smiled.

Annabeth rolled over and sat beside him and curled her legs up to her chest. "Good. We're in agreement then."

"Fine then."

"Good."

"Okay."

"Whatever." Annabeth smiled.

Percy gave a small laugh. "I had no clue where that conversation was going. Not that I do normally."

Annabeth smiled. "Gods, you're such an idiot."

Percy laughed. "Am not!"

Annabeth gave him a glance.

"Okay, maybe a little."

Annabeth laughed. Percy felt lighter. She was laughing. "You're feeling better." It was less of a question and more of a statement.

Annabeth took a long time to answer. "Yeah… I am."

Percy looked up to the small bit of light shining through the window, probably moonlight. "That's good. It's never nice to see your friend crying."

"That's why you didn't."

Percy turned. "What?"

"You never saw me crying, okay Percy? You said that you didn't want to remember what happened on that Friday, and I did that for you, so you do this for me okay?" Annabeth said.

Percy stared at her, incredulous. "I can't do that."

Annabeth had almost gone back to the ball that she had been in before. She was covering her face with her hands. "Why?"

Percy realized that he hadn't seen her face in good light yet. He gripped her wrists and forced her hands away from her face. Annabeth look down, but Percy managed to hold both of her hands in one hand and use the other to pull her face up. "Because." Percy's eyes widened. Her left check was a bright cherry red, and he could see a little mark where Helen must have been wearing a ring. "Because of this."

Annabeth's eyes studied him, her mind probably was moving at a hundred miles per hour, trying to figure out what to do. She flinched when Percy's thumb slid past the darker red mark that Helen had created. "Percy, please, just let me take this okay?"

"I can't! I won't let you just forget about this! I won't be able to! Annabeth." He whispered. "You're getting hurt."

Annabeth looked down. "I'll tell you if it ever gets worse then, okay?"

Percy, realizing that this was the best that he was ever going to get out of her arguing, nodded. "Okay."

Percy shivered. He felt cold, his headache was worse and it was probably time to get home. "I need to go back to my house."

Annabeth nodded. "Bye Percy."

Percy smiled at her small figure. "Bye Annabeth. Sleep tight."

* * *

_ANNABETH_

Annabeth's first though going into Homeroom was _I hope I can face Percy again._ It next changed to _Where's Percy?_

She must have asked it out loud, because of the girls, she thought her name was Maddy, replied. "Sick. Mrs. Green was told by the office. Naturally," Maddy jerked her thumb towards Drew and a friend. "They figured out and announced it to the school."

Annabeth liked Maddy. She wasn't a close friend or something, although she wasn't sucked up into Drew's world, or part of her pack, like some unfortunate souls, as Annabeth called them.

Maddy leaned in forwards. "I'd be careful if I was you. Even with Drew's resources she didn't find his address. So she's asking around." Maddy frowned. "She's going to ask you. You're easily one of the closest people to Percy. Travel with Selena, Katie or Juniper."

Annabeth nodded. "Thanks." She was wondering if _she _should go over to his house. She got the feeling this even though he had warmed up at her house; he had probably gotten the cold because he had given her his jacket to _her_ warm. Annabeth felt guilty.

She remembered Percy's words about her not taking anything from Helen if it got worse. Annabeth since a young age had realized that if she wasn't _in_ the house, then she Helen couldn't find anything to be angry at her for. The only problem with that situation was that if she was gone too long, or without telling her then Annabeth would get the whole nine yards when she got home.

Annabeth plopped down in the seat next to Juniper and struck up a conversation about Halloween. Annabeth was going to heed Maddy's warning. If she wasn't given information, or something that could help her, for whatever it would be for, then she wasn't going to let it go.

Classes passed without anything from Drew, or her friends. At lunch Annabeth texted Helen to tell her that she would be at Percy's after school. Annabeth realized that she might not have any reason to go over to Percy's soon. Helen was going to quit Chiron's program. Percy wouldn't need her over again. Any connection that they had would be severed. Right?

Wrong. Part of her reminded herself that Percy had called her a friend. People said that she was one of the closest to him, even though it was clear that they both didn't think that. Maybe Bobby and Matthew would demand him over again. Maybe everything would continue.

Annabeth went outside. The sun was shining and there was no wind. The air was crisp, although it was much better than the stuffy and heavy air inside the school. Annabeth pulled out her phone. She pressed Percy's number and held her phone to her ear as the dial tone when off three times before he picked up.

"Hello? Annabeth?" his voice sounded terrible.

Annabeth laughed. "You sound like you swallowed a bullfrog Percy."

Percy laughed on the other side then started coughing. "Sorry." Another cough. "Wow. That's harsh Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled. "You know I'm not going to be anything else, right?"

Percy laughed, it still sounded terrible. "Well, if I remember yesterday you were aaawwwwl damsel in distress."

Annabeth felt herself redden. "Percy, I thought we weren't going to talk about that."

She heard silence, and then Percy spoke. "Sorry. Too far. My fevers _really, really_ bad Annie. I don't to the best with them, so I become really blunt."

"Right." Annabeth laughed. "That's why you sound so out of it. But then why aren't you at a hospital then? If you're fevers that bad…"

"Nuh-un Annabeth. Argus got me some medicine and antibiotics."

"Argus?"

"Yeah. He's the cousin-uncle that I told you about?"

"Cousin-uncle? Don't you mean one or the other?"

"Yeah. Whatever Annabeth. So what did you call for. Miss me?"

Annabeth scoffed. "No. Well, it's weird not having you at school. We're in all the same classes, and we sit next to each other so it's more weird then anything."

"Riiiggght. You miss me Annie."

"Don't call me Annie Percy. And no, I don't miss you. Instead I'm feeling guilty for your information."

"Oh. Huh? Why?"

"Well, it doesn't take much logic to figure out that you're sick probably because of the lake. You gave me your jacket when you were obviously freezing so I'm actually not surprised."

"Nice to know you care about me Annabeth."

"Yeah. I'm nice. So as a sign that I'm sorry and that I do care for you, as you put it I'll be visiting you."

"Huh?"

"Percy. I hope you like chocolate chip cookies, even if they're not blue."

"NO!" Percy yelled. "Make them here. They'll be fresh. And yummy. And blue. Yummy in my tummy."

Annabeth laughed.

"Plus if you do that I'll forgive you."

"When did I ask for your forgiveness?" Annabeth laughed.

"Ever since you said you felt guilty. You will make them right Annabeth?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sighed. "Sure Percy. I'll see you once school is over."

"Okay Anniebeth! See you soon!" Percy sounded a bit too elated. Annabeth hoped that he wasn't –she didn't know- drunk or something.

"Sure Percy." Annabeth pressed the red end call button.

She pushed the phone into her pocket and when she turned she found Drew leaning against the brick wall of the school just a couple meters away tapping at her phone.

"Going somewhere?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. Class. It's about to start."

Drew's eyes narrowed as she put her phone her pocket. "I mean after school, Blondie."

Annabeth felt anger bubbling. No one _ever_ called her Blondie, or dumb blonde, or stupid. Guys would be on the ground clutching their crotches wondering if they would children, and girls would wish they hadn't ever said it.

"I know Drew. I not stupid unlike the other person here."

Drew stopped, evidently thinking through the fact that Annabeth had just insulted her. She smirked. "Well Anniebeth," she crooned. "I'm coming with!"

"Excuse me?"

Drew laughed and Annabeth felt repulsed. "To Percy's house silly! Didn't you say you were going over?"

"Yes." Annabeth confirmed. "Alone."

Drew's eyes narrowed again. "I'm coming."

Annabeth smiled. "I'm sorry. Percy didn't ask for you."

Drew seemed a bit dumbfounded. "Well I'm sure he wanted me there."

Annabeth grinned as she walked past Drew. "Well, then why don't you know where he lives?" she said.

Annabeth walked back into the school. Annabeth 1, Drew 1. Drew could mess up her textbooks. Drew could make steal all her pencils (she did it just a couple days ago.) she could butt her in the lunch line. She could give her glares, but Annabeth wasn't going to let her win.

In fact Annabeth found it fun, it was actually quite strategically. Annabeth loved strategy. It was a weird thing about her. Drew was facing a war against Annabeth that she wasn't going to win. She might win a battle, but Annabeth was going to win the war.

The rest of the day flew quickly and Annabeth found herself happily and hurriedly packing her bag. She threw on her hoodie and rushed out of the doors. Annabeth purposely took a longer route, one with bigger crowds on the streets, just in case Drew was following her. Annabeth slipped into the subway and blended in the crowd.

After changing trains and hopping on the bus to Percy's house. She walked up the stairs, since the elevator was under repairs and pressed the doorbell to his flat.

The door was opened by a dirty blonde individual with dark blue eyes. He frowned, and then smiled. "You must be Annabeth. Come on in." he smiled.

"You must be Argus." Annabeth smiled as she took off her shoes.

The guy smiled. "That's me. I take it Percy hasn't told you much about me?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Nope. Only that you're his cousin. Or uncle."

Argus laughed. "I'm his uncle, although between you and me, his cousin. I'm just a lot younger than most uncles, so I'm called his cousin."

Annabeth smiled. "So how's he doing? He sounded really rough over the phone."

Argus frowned. "He has a nasty fever. Percy's that kind of person who never gets sick, although when he does he's down for the count."

Annabeth nodded. "I'm like that too, so I know what you mean."

Argus smiled and went to the T.V, where the news was on, but he started to read the newspaper. "Just a warning. He might have told you that he becomes blunt. That's not entirely the case. He becomes younger, like more immature and irrational and impulsive." He winked. "Have fun."

Annabeth nodded and walked towards Percy's room. The door was closed.

Annabeth knocked first but let herself in without waiting for a response. She opened the door.

Percy was sprawled out on his bed wearing what looked like pajamas. He lifted his head up and his eyes widened. "Annabeth!"

Percy sprung out of bed a bit too fast and almost fell down. He laughed. He walked over to Annabeth and gave her a bear hug.

He laughed. "You're here!"

* * *

**_Muh wa hahahaha! ~~~~~ (thats my favourite sign - ~ ) _**

**_I DID give you some Percabeth! And some info about Annabeth! Score two for two for me!_**

**_so the next one is most definitly going to be fun... if Percy isn't entirely in control of his actions... and is more... impulsive then normall Annabeth is going to have a HANDFULL! and also with Argus there he's going to have to control the two a little!_**

**_So I'll try and update on Monday, or something like that, although no gaurentees. Luckly I don't have much homework although knowing me and my teeeerrrrrrrible procrastinating thing... there is a chance that I will get side trackked. :)_**

**_So SOOOOO MANY PEOPLE HAVE FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED!_**

**_I have over 100 reviews! _**

**_(i almost cried, and that takes an amazing effort...) so you guys should feel proud and happy that you are a part of that 100! I promise you that I have read them all (its actually sort of sad how I moniter my Inbox waiting for the notification emails... cough cough... ever 10 minutes)_**

**_So review if you love it! Favourite if you love it! and might as well follow if you want more!_**

**_PEACE OUT!_**

**_stads02_**


	16. Chapter 16: Sick People Play Monopoly

_**Well... aren't I a little bas*ard. Said I would update by Monday, and here it is on Wednesday... at least I gave a minor warning that it might not be on Monday, otherwise I would have some very argry people at me...**_

_**So it's Halloween tomorrow, and to all those who don't celebrate it due to many possible reasons, here, have a cookie (::)  
Although for those who ARE celebrating it YES! I might still be in highschool, although I am going to ROCK my leprechaun costume. I'm short, so the whole thing works out. lucklily my school is also tottally into Halloween, so it's not just going to be some crazy student parading the halls dressed up as a leprechaun which would be awkward enough for phones to be taking videos which would go onto YouTube. ... **__** -_-**_

_**So sorry for the wait and I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't have a twitter account with like half a million followers, so therefore I am not Rick... nuff said.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**October, 2013 – The Same Day – Percy's Apartment**

_ANNABETH_

Annabeth felt her whole body clench and tighten. It had now become a natural response to too much physical contact. Right now Percy had burst her little personal bubble, and she was _not_ feeling the love.

"You're here Annie!" Percy smiled.

Annabeth forced herself to relax and tried to make it look like she wanted to be anywhere else but Percy's iron grip tight bear hug.

"..Can't… breathe… idiot." She stammered.

Percy immediately dropped her to the ground. He eyes were glazed and his whole face seemed red and pale at the same time. His body seemed to not want to co-operate with his mind, because he looked very tired. Tired to the point of bedridden, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes, even if they did look a bit hazy, looked energetic and excited. They looked innocent.

"Nice to see you after school." He grinned. Percy seemed to have calmed down a bit. Annabeth thanked the gods. She could deal with Matthew and Bobby. But she _wasn't_ going to deal with a seven-year-old probably 140 pound Percy.

Annabeth, unsure of what to do, did the first thing that entered her mind. "Sit." She commanded.

Percy's eyes widened. "No."

Annabeth firmly responded. "I'm not going to stay long if you don't lie down or sit down Percy. Sit."

She smiled on the inside; a long time ago they had a little Doberman, Sets. He was a nice little thing, although it took forever to train him. He died when _that_ happened. She felt like she was talking to Sets, because he would always resist the first time around she ordered him to do anything.

Percy looked at her. He squirmed around, as if jittering would help. "Fine." He walked over to his bed and sprawled out like a starfish. His head landed on his pillow.

Annabeth resisted the urge to laugh. Weren't people unable to breathe through pillows? Annabeth, surprisingly didn't know the answer, or at least, wasn't completely.

Annabeth waited maybe a minute, before she blurted out. "Are you alive Percy?"

She listened to a muffled laugh. "Yes."

"But isn't it impossible to breathe through a pillow?"

Percy stuck his head up. "I don't know." He grinned. "But I can."

Annabeth smiled. "You monster."

Percy flopped down again. "Rawr" he said cynically.

Annabeth smiled. What a Percy like answer. She could see what Argus meant. Percy was most definitely still Percy, but he seemed younger, and more open. More childlike than anything else.

Annabeth walked over to him and pulled up a chair from his desk. "So. How are you doing?"

Percy rolled over, and frowned. "I feel like I've been run over with a steamroller, and dipped in lava."

"So amazing then?" said Annabeth.

"Most definitely." Percy snorted.

He propped himself up on his elbows and grabbed a glass from his side table and chugged it down in a couple gulps.

He held out his hand with the glass. "Annabeth." He dragged. "Can you fill up my water?" Percy put on puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Annabeth sighed. "Sure."

She got up and went to the closest tap, the one in the bathroom and filled the cup up. She brought it back and placed it on his dresser. Percy took it immediately.

He chugged it down again. "More." He commanded.

Annabeth repeated the motion. Percy chugged it down. He grinned. "Please?" he asked, showing off his pearly whites.

Annabeth smiled back. She took the glass from his hand and left the room. She walked into the kitchen and opened up a cupboard with a large glass flower jug. She filled it up with cold water and brought it back. Annabeth thrust the jug into his hands.

"Drink. Now." She smiled.

Percy looked at Annabeth, then the jug, then back to her, speechless.

Annabeth tapped her foot impatiently. "Well? Are you not thirsty anymore?"

Percy smiled, evidently taking on the challenge. "Just a bit."

He brought the jug to his lips and tipped it upwards. Slowly, bit by bit he tipped the slowly dwindling mass of water and Percy set it down. He licked his lips comically.

"Thanks Annabeth. That's just what I needed."

Percy flopped down, and in the silence of conversation Annabeth heard a little glug sound. He laughed.

"Percy can you go up halfway to a sit-up then flop down? Please?"

Percy scoffed. "No. I'm sick."

Annabeth pointed her finger at him. "Now Percy. Listen to the nurse. She's just trying to make you better."

A smirk crossed Percy's face. "Okie dokie Nursy."

He flopped down and this time he must have heard the swishing sound of water himself. Percy laughed.

"Whoa! Cool!" he turned to Annabeth. "What happened?"

Annabeth chuckled. "You drank too much water stupid." She leaned her chin on her hands which were resting on the chair. "I was sure you that you wouldn't be able to finish it. That or you would have puked."

Percy rubbed his stomach. "I _did_ drink too much water. I feel terrible."

"Why'd you do it then?"

Percy looked at her like it the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "I love to win. Duh." He rolled his eyes and rolled around in his bed. "And I thought that you were the smart one."

Annabeth smirked. Nobody called her stupid, or inferior, or second-rate or simply dumb if she was around. "We'll see about that one."

Percy stared at her. "Really?"

Annabeth nodded. "I can kick your ass so hard, you'll be landing in tomorrow."

Percy laughed. "I choose… monopoly."

Annabeth looked at him. "What?"

"Duh. You said you can beat me. I choose monopoly. If you beat me at monopoly I'll do anything for a day." He sang.

Percy got up and whispered into her ear. "I'll be nice and won't make you do anything, okay Annie?"

Annabeth pushed herself away from him. His cheeks were still a rosy red and he looked very happy, even though he was acting just a bit loopy. Annabeth realized that when he had skimmed by her he felt like an open flame. She rushed forwards and put her hands on his cheeks.

"Whoa! Annie!" Percy cried. "Making a move! I didn't know you wanted to smooch me that much." He yelled.

"That's not it, idiot." Annabeth lightly tapped Percy's check and moved her hand to his forehead. It was hot. Very hot.

"Well then what is it? You know Annie; I thought you wanted to kiss me. And you're really pretty, so I wouldn't have minded."

Annabeth's cheeks flushed.

Percy laughed. "Annabeth! You can't do that! Didn't I tell you to learn to take compliments?"

Annabeth forced the uneasy, indescribable feeling away. "Sure whatever you say Percy. Wait here."

"Why?" Percy demanded.

Annabeth noticed that he was more self-centered than anything else. Percy wanted this. Percy wanted that. Percy wanted an answer to everything, not the way Annabeth did, but again, like a child. In a weird sort of way, she found it actually quite funny having a conversation with Percy. Sometimes he would seem serious, and then two seconds later, she could swear she would be talking to one of her brothers.

"You're burning up. I'm going to get you more Advil."

Annabeth stepped out of the room to see Argus leaning against the wall casually. Annabeth was surprised. It wasn't like Percy was loud or anything, but the floor seriously creaked, and he hadn't made any noise coming over to the wall.

"Advil's in the bathroom. Top shelf in the mirror." He pointed towards the bathroom.

Annabeth nodded thanks and walked towards the bathroom. Just as she passed Argus he spoke again, but with a smaller volume. "Cute, isn't it?"

She stopped. "What?"

Argus smiled sadly. He seemed to gain at least a couple years, and Annabeth wasn't sure, although she thought she saw a couple nicks on his face and hands that looked suspiciously like scars.

"Percy." He answered.

Annabeth leaned against the wall, waiting for him to continue.

"When he was younger, well, a lot happened. And at a young age he became very selfless, he would put his all into never hurting friends, or anybody."

Annabeth nodded. She could see Percy being like that. Loyal, friendly, forgiving.

Argus continued. "He grew up too fast. He never asked for anything, and if he did, it wasn't much. So it's cute, and nice to see Percy when he's around you." He laughed. "Mind you, putting his fever and your presence together, it's like a blast from the past."

Annabeth stared at Argus. "I'm sorry. Excuse me? Percy around me? What do you mean by that? He's just… Percy."

Argus looked over to the door of Percy's room. "It's like looking at his seven-year-old self." Argus explained. "You might not see, it. Although to me, he's like a brother. I've been with him for that long. He seems more relaxed around you. He lowers defences, and lets his walls be smashed down."

Annabeth felt a bit uncomfortable. Argus's eyes were staring at her, like he knew what she was feeling inside. Annabeth wasn't sure, although it felt like he was describing her too. She didn't want it to happen, but it just did. Percy would go into his little Percy-steamroller, or Percy-crane and smash down a wall, slowly, one by one. He wasn't anywhere close to opening, or reaching her core, but she was uncomfortable by how close he had gotten. _Nobody_ had ever gotten that close ever since she locked away a lot of her feelings.

"He's happier. He just put a picture of his parents in his room. He hasn't allowed a photo to be put up or around since-"

"ANNIE! How long are you going to take?"

"Sorry." Annabeth said to Argus. "Maybe we can talk later."

Annabeth scurried into the bathroom, reappearing the packet of medicine. "I'll be there in a second. Just getting more water!"

"NOOOO!" Percy cried. "No more water! Annabeth I'm like a bomb of water, I'll explode!" he yelled.

Annabeth laughed. "Well how else are you going to get the pills down?" she was returning from the kitchen with a little cup.

Argus moved his legs to make way for her. "Have fun. Remember, no kissing. I can hear what you say over there." He laughed good naturedly.

"Sure. We'll be making out like no tomorrow." Annabeth smiled sarcastically. "Percy wants to play Monopoly. Can you join? Two is no fun."

Argus looked at her astonished. "You're playing?"

"Yes." Annabeth said slowly. "Why?"

Argus narrowed his eyes. "He's good. You'll be wiped out in 15 turns."

Annabeth smiled, "We'll see about that."

She opened the door to see Percy spinning his desk chair. "50….51….52…oh hey Annabeth, 53…" he counted, slowly racking up the number of times he did a full circle. Annabeth set the glass and packet down and stopped chair.

"Medicine. Then Monopoly, right idiot?"

Percy stuck his hands out. "Annabeth. Are you a quadruplet?"

"No." Annabeth said firmly.

Percy smiled goofily. "Well then I'm just really dizzy. Can I have my medicine now? I want to play Monopoly."

Annabeth guided him over to the bedside table. He needed it. She wondered where he got his ideas from. If you were slightly dizzy, and you had a fever, normally anybody with common sense would chose not to spin around on a chair 53 times, but Percy was Percy. He kept on commenting about how the floor was tilting 45º degrees and spinning, and how Annabeth slowly became a triplet, then a twin, then a person with an extra eye.

Percy tipped the packet back and shook it, letting the two tablets fall into his mouth. He took a swig of the water, and after a couple moments he gulped. "One."

He took another swig to down the second pill. "Two. All done!"

Annabeth smiled back at him. She couldn't help it, ever since Argus had said that this was more like his seven-year-old self she wished she had known him for that long. She would never admit it to anyone, although the young Percy in the picture by the bedside table was adorable. If she combined it with Percy's present antics she could imagine a little scene of him jumping around with joy that he made his first batch of cookies ever.

Percy suddenly looked more serious. "Monopoly. You promised Annie."

"Annabeth."

"Whatever you say Annie." Percy responded. "I'll call you Annabeth when I beat you hard. That will be your reward, okay? If I beat you, I have to call you Annabeth. You like that, right Annie?"

Annabeth half wanted to punch him for being so cocky. The other half of her was nodding in approval, and it was that half that took control over her body. "Okay."

They walked over to the kitchen table where Argus had the board game set up. He looked up from his newspaper. Annabeth like reading, although how long did it take one to read the News? Argus must have been reading that thing for an hour.

"You're here." He said dryly.

Percy plopped down in a cushioned seat with a ginger-ale in his hand with a blue straw. He took a long sip, closed his eyes and he shot forward while opening his eyes. Annabeth was shocked by the transition. She knew that Percy couldn't be faking his stupidity, which was too real, not that it was a question anyways… Right now he looked concentrated and his eyes shone with anticipation.

It hit Annabeth like lightning. This was very close to the expression that he wore when he had trounced her in economics. She felt a sudden dread filling her. Monopoly was mostly luck. Right?

Percy nocked his head over to Argus. "Fifteen for her. You for twenty. If I get 5 under any of you, a ten?"

Annabeth's eyebrows shot up. What?

Argus sighed. "No deal. I'm going to end up coughing up ten bucks; you probably get to me before Annabeth."

Annabeth looked back and forth between the two. They were betting? On Monopoly? The words suddenly made sense. Percy thought he could knock out Argus in twenty turns, and her in fifteen. If he bankrupted them 5 turns before he predicted he would win the bet, and earn ten dollars. Annabeth wanted to argue back, but if Argus was turning down the deal, holy crap.

Percy stared at Argus. "Fine. No deal." He grinned. "I'll purposely hypothetically lose then, you would have earned ten bucks."

Argus snorted. "Let's just get this damned game over with. Annabeth still needs to make us cookies."

Annabeth rolled her dice. "You eat them too?"

Argus nodded. "They taste amazing."

It was Percy's turn. He never took his eyes off the board before he spoke. "Yeah. If your future implodes you don't have to worry Annie. Just open a bake shop, or cookie shop and you'll be fine." He smiled. "If you have trouble paying rent I'll just buy every single thing you've got."

Annabeth wasn't sure if that was an insult, it didn't sound like it, but strangely it didn't sound truly like a compliment either. "Who says you'll be doing better than me?"

"I'm a genius." Percy replied. He took yet another property. Annabeth was begging to wonder if the game was rigged. It was said that the game highly relied on chance, and luck, due to the dice. Unfortunately the fact remained the Percy had landed on a property on every turn, except for once, when he got free parking, and he declined and accepted the offers in such a way that he had ruined almost all chance of a good monopoly for Argus or Annabeth, and hadn't bankrupted himself.

Annabeth scoffed. "You, a genius?"

Argus smiled a small knowing smile as he rolled and landed on Park Place. He declined, since he was low on money.

"Yes." Percy answered. "I'm gonna be a billionaire, because I'm just that smart."

"So what are you smart at?" Annabeth collect $200 for passing _Go_, and immediately lost it because she landed on _Income Tax_. She threw it down in the middle. "Dammit income tax, everybody hates you."

Percy looked like he ignored what she just asked and he scooped up the dice. "You just lost $55 unneeded dollars Annabeth. It says on the board $200, or 10%. You should have chosen 10%." Percy said all this without ever taking his eyes off shuffling through the deck to look for _Illinois Ave._ He grinned. "Yes! One of the most landed on properties!"

Annabeth at this point didn't even want to know how he knew that. Or how he somehow at least $500 with the amount of properties he had.

Percy smiled while he passed the dice to Argus. He grinned a cheeky little grin that just screamed "that little prick!"

Argus landed on _Go To Jail._ He sighed. "At least it's safer behind the bars."

Annabeth looked up. Over the last 20 turns he had built up properties with houses -,and he was just starting on hotels- , made deals which sounded too good to be true, but killer in the end, and had simply, annihilated them.

Annabeth murmured "Ever heard of a benevolent dictator Percy?"

Percy nodded. "Vaguely."

"You're one right now Percy. Dictators control through power, and normally violence. The strange part, you could even call it an oxymoron would be the benevolent part of it. They rule more with kindness, so even if they have control over everything, they are well liked by the majority of the population, and even other countries. You evidently are saving us, by who knows how, and I can tell you're just waiting for this to all crash down when you want."

Percy took a sip from his ginger-ale and finished it. "Thank you Mrs. Dictionary."

Argus sighed. It was his last turn to roll doubles, and then he would need to pay $50, and forcibly get out of jail. He rolled a nine, and he paid the $50. He landed on _New York Ave._

Percy automatically answered before Argus even opened his mouth. "$800 Argus, not yet one thousand because I don't have a hotel on it. "He looked up and smiled sweetly. "Can you pay me? Or are you bankrupt?"

Argus raised his hands in defeat. "You got me." He said. Argus scooped up all his remaining cash and handed it over to Percy, it must have only been $400 at maximum. Argus handed all his properties to Percy because he was the banker and the property master and finally Argus picked up his piece and plopped it into the correct location with all the other pieces which weren't used.

Percy looked at Annabeth. "You're next. Two turns and you're dead."

Annabeth rolled. Percy's prediction was looking to be correct. She landed on the pinks, just after jail and Percy swept out almost all her cash, her only hope was _Free Parking_, because they were playing where half of the funds used to buy houses or hotels were put into the middle. All she needed was a seven, the most common combination…

Percy rolled, passed _Go_, and landed on income tax. He briefly glanced over his money and put in $200. "The 10% would be more than $200." He explained, even though nobody asked.

Percy handed the dice to Annabeth and watched her intently, like a vulture, waiting for its next meal.

Annabeth prayed that she would roll a seven. She threw the dice onto the board, out came a four, and a three. She got a seven. Annabeth couldn't help it she left up from her chair and gave a little dance.

"I got _Free Parking_. I'm gonna win. I got _Free Parking_. Percy's sucks." She continued as she scooted her battleship piece to the square and collected her money. Due to Percy's hotels, there must have been three thousand. She took a $500 bill and placed it in the middle for the next person who landed on it, if there was a next person.

Argus laughed. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch Percy."

Percy answered impartially, but you could hear annoyance in his voice. "Yes Argus. It's only a minor inconvenience and draw back. Give me four turns to wipe her out."

Annabeth huffed. "Just play, idiot."

"Just wait a second." Percy got up and shuffled over to the fridge dragging his feet. He got another ginger-ale and got another straw and took a long sip. "Ah." He said with a smile on his face and went back to the game.

Percy took the dice and nonchalantly said "I'll crush you. No more nice Percy."

The game ended three minutes later, four turns later, just like Percy predicted. Annabeth made him clean up most of it.

"I need to make cookies."

That evidently was a reason enough because Percy began to quickly order the properties and put the houses and pieces where they belonged.

Annabeth set to work, she decided to make oat-meal chocolate chip, it was a bit healthier, and they still could be really tasty, as long as you added lots of butter.

Annabeth placed the butter, brown sugar, and all of the other ingredients, like flour and eggs into the mixer. Two minutes later she stopped to taste it. Percy appeared at the kitchen island and helped himself to some of it.

He licked his fingers. "Really good, but you're missing something Annabeth, something that makes everything so much better. I wonder why the rest of the world hasn't caught on… do you know what this this is Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded and put 10 droplets of the blue die into the dough. "I didn't forget Percy." She smiled and turned the mixer back on. Soon the blue drops swirled in the bowl and the color spread all around. Now the whole thing was a bright sky blue. Excellent.

Percy leaned his elbows on the counter. "How do you do it?"

Annabeth was molding the dough into the little balls which would end up being cookies. "Make the balls?"

Percy nodded, taking a yet another sip of his ginger-ale. "Whenever I tried they always looked like I wanted to crush it and kill it. The cookies I made ended up looking very mangled, or flat."

Annabeth laughed. "Then don't press down as hard, the more you kneed the flour the hard it gets, make little changes, and the less you move it the softer and better it will end up."

Percy shook his head. "It won't work. I'll become wanted by the cookie police because I'll be a mass murderer."

Annabeth took some of the dough and plopped it into his hand. "Just saying, you're eating that one, since you didn't wash your hands and you're sick."

Percy squished the dough between his fingers. Annabeth could tell he was resisting using too much force. He poked the ball of dough with two fingers with his other hand, prodding it, as if it were to come alive and bite his finger off.

Annabeth laughed. "Not like that stupid." She extended her hands and gripped Percy's. "Here. Like this."

One hand moved one of his, while the other and her voice walked him through what to do with the other. The misshapen clump became a scrumptious ball of dough. Annabeth took it from his hands and put it on the right corner. "There, now we know that that one is yours."

Percy smiled and licked his fingers which had remained dough on it. "Yeah, yeah Annie. I'm sick. Make more cookies. Please?" Percy clapped his hands together and slightly stuck out his bottom lip. His eyes became like a baby seals and Annabeth had trouble resisting it.

"Well if you're sick you shouldn't have much junk, right?"

"Please Annabeth?"

Annabeth felt her resolve crumbling. "You'll just have to see."

Percy jumped up. "Yay!" he flopped on the couch and closed his eyes. "I'm tired." He stated. "Annie, don't wake me up. I told you that I'm like a zombie when I'm sleeping and when you wake me up. It's true."

With that Percy pulled on a hoodie and shifted the whole thing to his right, so the hole wasn't lined up correctly with his face and pulled the drawstrings. The hole was now more at the side of his head, rather than in front of his face, where the fading sunlight was coming through the window.

Annabeth made continued at the kitchen, letting the evening sun cast its golden rays upon her. The whole scene felt peaceful and relaxing. She felt herself unwinding, in a way that she hadn't been able to.

Annabeth made two trays full of cookies, making two dozen. She put them in the oven and pressed the timer for 12 minutes. Annabeth put the extra dough into a container and popped it into the fridge. That way Percy could make more, although he would be forced to shape the dough. Annabeth smiled. She won, she always won.

Annabeth plopped down on the other couch that they had, it wasn't as long as the one that Percy was resting on, but it fit her perfectly. The edge of the couch was just where her knees where when she rested her head on the pillows on the other side. Annabeth knew she couldn't fall asleep, especially with the cookies.

"Argus!" she called. She felt a bit bad one side, because she was leaving the work to him, but honestly, the timer was doing most of the work, all he would have to do was put on the oven mitts (of which she left on the counter right beside the oven) and take them out. "Can you take out the cookies?"

She heard a call, which sounded like a yes. Annabeth swore Percy must be giving off sleep rays because even though the setting sun was shining on her, she felt very tired.

Annabeth closed her eyes and rolled a bit more on to her shoulder. She always slept better when she wasn't lying flat. Even though sometimes she woke with her shoulders sore because she hadn't rolled over all night and had slept on it.

She let her arms come up to the extra pillow that was near her head and gripped it. She didn't know why, and it was embarrassing, but she always slept better, and fell asleep faster when she was gripping something. It was the reason why she had an extra pillow at her room downstairs.

She snuggled and squirmed a bit into a more comfortable position and closed her eyelids. She sun went partially behind a cloud, as if it did it just for her, so the rays were only on her body, but not on her head.

Her last memory of the moment was listening to rustling, probably Percy waking up. She felt she was in the stage where she was technically asleep. Her body didn't seem to want to respond to what her brain was telling it to do, like move, and she could still hear what was going on around her, but her brain didn't seem to be processing it all that well.

Annabeth wasn't quite sure if she heard correctly, but she might have heard Percy chuckle. "Have a nice nap Annabeth." And a warm feeling like a blanket covering her body.

Annabeth felt body succumb to sleep, and she rested one of the most peaceful naps, or sleeps that she had in a while.

* * *

_**So your sweet little author was getting all worried about whether there was too much Percy and Annabeth in this... but oh well, I know whats going to happen next, so it should be all good in the end. YES!**_

_**So I AM going to do the questionaire right now! (cue applause and happy cheers)**_

_**QUESTION: When was the first time that Percy met Rachel, and what did Rachel say about Riptide when Percy attempted to use the mist? (but the mist obviously didn't work since she can just see through it.)**_

_**REWARD: I'll give you a little bit of info about the next chapter and stuff. Not too much though, but enough to be a minor spoiler. **_

_****It will be PMed to you shortly after I update the chapter saying who won**_

_****The more details you give me, the higher chance you have to win. Me being the annoying person I am, doesn't like to have two winners and only one... so you get the drift.**_

_**SO! I just want to thank all of those who have reviewed, followed and the whole bit. Now I see how many followers I have. I know that if you are following you MUST have an account, so therefore you can review. so c'mon guys! Lets rule the world (not really though) and try to review! even though it's just one word its all cool! if you don't have account, please consider getting one, you can follow peeps and the whole thing!**_

_**Weirdly enough as this sounds, I'm actually waiting really badly for a hater to come along and post something downright evil on my story. Cuase then I can brag "oh yea? I'm so popular I have a HATER! beat that one guys!"**_

_**but please. don't get any ideas just cause I said that, only those who have gone to the dark side may right something henious like that and slowly destroy their soul.**_

_**On that happy note please follow and favourite if you're new, or consider it if you haven't quite yet. For those who are reviewing (and who SHOULD participate in the RULE AND REVIEW moment) please continue. **_

_**Creepy as this sounds. I read everything, and keep the emails in my inbox. I'm now actually having a bit of trouble loading, but I feel so bad deleting it. (this is what you guys mean to me!)**_

_**Well.**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_

_**Stads02**_


	17. Chapter 17: I Ship That

**_Oh... the things that I do for you guys..._**

**_So as I said before, those last three chapters were totally unplanned and thought up on the fly, interestingly enough. So I look at my plan, and I realize that the flow isn't all that good, so I'm mixing up and changing the order, and after about 5 minutes, I realize that I like the chapter ideas, it's just that I have nowhere to put them. SO i twirl on my chair around and around, until I finnaly figure out what to do. I became dizzy, very dizzy like Percy in the last chapter. :)_**

**_I also technequally got one of the worst, best, but most annoying flames ever created in the existance of flames. I have an older bro, who just came home for the weekend from University. He had wanted to read my story (even though I insisted that he didn't) and yet he did. He brings up the subject and he tells me that he would rather be forced to watch Barnie for the rest of his life rather then continue reading after the 3rd chapter. 'Twas quite harsh. So I got all mad and stuff, yelled that I hated him in the very mature way that I would and started to write this chapter furiously while listening to Imagine Dragons (love them). _**

**_So I present to you the chapter of which I wrote with fire in my eyes, which burned furiously in my heart, for the love of this story, and to keep it good and interesting._**

**_P.S. The winner to the last chapter questionaire (about Rachel) will be posted at the bottom of the chapter. (i know, I'm evil)_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**November, 2013 – The Three Weeks Later – School**

_ANNABETH_

When Annabeth was a child if she was asked the question, "_What is your least favourite thing?"_ She probably would have frowned, and then responded either "Stupid people" or "Pepperoni."

Right now, while being shaken so vigorously by Silena that she had probably received a concussion along with Juniper and Katie looking at her in great interest would be: dances.

That's right. Dance, or dances, or most accurately, school dances. She knew that one would come, they always did, there was normally a fall one, then one in the winter, then finally a spring or summer one at the end of the year, sometimes, and depending on the school there would be a fourth, for the end of the year, for grad, or prom or something frivolous or something like that.

Luckily Annabeth had already set her lunch tray down, otherwise she would have dropped it considering all the shaking that she was receiving. Silena was making her wonder if she was going to get out of this one alive, Annabeth's mind was formulating a plan how to get out of this one without getting too many eyebrows being raised.

"Silena, I like my head as it is." She blurred, and the violent excited shaking erupted suddenly, and was replaced by shrieks.

Silena was a girly girl and girl who was seriously beautiful, talented and she was the person who seemed to know a bit about _everybody_, but somehow she wasn't in the demonic cheerleader, or evil queen bee section of the school.

In fact she was more of the opposite, almost like a bank. You could deposit money in a bank, and trust them to safely keep it, like Silena. You could go to Silena, and go to as far as spill out your whole life story and she would cry or laugh along with you, and she would give you chocolates, since her dad was a Chocolatier. Best of all, she wouldn't tell anybody else anything, her lips were sealed with superglue, then zipped up, then locked, with the key dropped in the middle of the Atlantic. She would only let loose if it involved the law, or if she was shipping somebody, and was playing matchmaker, but even then, you couldn't get anything out of her, unless she told you something that she wanted you to know.

Silena looked at her with her big chocolate brown eyes, they were sparkling with excitement. "You're going Annabeth, right?"

Even if it was technically a question it was more a statement. Silena was clearly willing to call SWAT, and convince them to help her capture Annabeth and bring her to the dance forcibly.

Annabeth avoided her eyes. "I don't know."

Silena planted her hands on Annabeth's shoulders with a surprising amount of strength. "You're going. I'll make you."

Katie and Juniper looked at Annabeth, evidently unsure as to what to expect.

Annabeth sighed. "I don't like dances. I also don't dance."

Silena squealed something that Annabeth couldn't understand. "This is why I ship you two! You say the _exact_ same things!"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. Shipping? Her and _who_? "What do you mean by that Silena?"

Silena continued to smile, as if she had never heard Annabeth listen to her. "Lucky for you and me, it's a casual wear dance. I know that if it wasn't I wouldn't be able to drag you out of your house."

Annabeth cringed. She was counting on the dance being at least semi-formal, meaning that she would have to wear something like a skirt or dress, and therefore giving her an excuse to not come. Annabeth didn't do dresses, or skirts, or frills, or fancy. She nicest or most presentable she did was dark jeans, that barely even looked like jeans, and a nice top, along with shoes that looked nice, but ones that Annabeth would never wear in public by option. Annabeth didn't truly consider herself a tomboy, but she wasn't really girly either.

Annabeth looked at Juniper and Katie for help, but they smiled back, the way Silena did.

"C'mon guys…" she moaned. "Friends are nice to each other, right?"

Silena was mumbling to herself. Suddenly she looked up. "I got it!"

Annabeth looked at her for the answer. She had sat down and looked at her friend who had bounded across to her tray, which was opposite from hers, and Annabeth took a large bite of the two slices of pizza that she had bought.

Silena was practically bouncing like Matthew and Bobby did on Christmas morning. "Dark, dark blue jeans. Cute shoes, but comfy, nothing girly. White top, pretty designs. Plaid overtop. Gray, blue, pink, white, touches of gray. Simple silver jewellery…" she trailed off, like creating a shopping list.

"What's she doing?" Annabeth leaned over and whispered to Katie.

Katie swallowed her bit of sushi and opened her box of strawberries. "Silena's mom is seriously into fashion, and Silena is too. She's creating your outfit. She'll hunt down exactly what she has in her mind, or she'll get help from her mom and make it."

"She can sew?"

Katie nodded. "Right? I was surprised too. She creates all sorts of stuff, and you can tell not only does she love it, she has talent. She makes costumes for our school play, and takes care of all these other things."

Annabeth whistled. "Impressive."

Silena finally stopped droning. She reached over and squeezed Annabeth's shoulder. "I got this." She smiled. Silena picked up her tray, of which was mysteriously empty –Annabeth didn't know when she had eaten her food- and skipped away. "I have a lot of work to do!" she sang. Silena exited the cafeteria humming a tune that sounded French, and quaint, but merry.

Annabeth held her head in her hands. Who was she shipped with? What did Silena have in mind? And most importantly, when did she agree to go to the dance?

Annabeth heard a familiar "Hey." And she looked to see Percy slide into a seat next to her. "What wrong."

"Silena."

Percy frowned, and then chuckled. "I know the horrors that you will go through." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Godspeed."

Annabeth laughed. "Is she that bad?"

Percy smiled. "Not really. Surprisingly she really takes into account your personality, so if you see her snooping around you a bit, don't take it personally, it's just her finding out the best fit for you."

"Oh yeah? So, what happened to you then?"

Percy laughed. "There was some weird assed fund-raiser, where each class had four representatives, two boys, two girls, come up become models for a day. I have no clue as to how it worked, but you had to walk across the stage, and the fake runway like actual models and do model stuff. Somehow I was one of the people."

Annabeth smirked. "You, a model?"

"Well I'm sexy enough right?" he posed, flexing his arms and flashing her a smile. "Just look at these babies."

Annabeth didn't miss a beat. "Babies. The relative size of your non-existent muscles." She squinted, and then looked up at Percy. "I'm sorry, what am I looking at?" she grinned. "I see nothing."

Percy rolled his eyes. "_Continuing._"

Annabeth nodded.

"I was freaking out, because we were supposed to dress in our coolest clothing, and I didn't really know what was cool or not. Luckily she came up to me, and forced me to tell her what I like to wear, and what I wouldn't. She told me that she would come up with everything and not to worry."

Annabeth smiled.

"So on the day, I was freaking out, I show up to school, hoping that nobody is looking at me, and there she is, waiting on the front steps with a big bag. She ushered me inside and we go into the costume room. Silena shoved me the bag and told me to put on the clothes." Percy laughed. "They all fit perfectly, were comfortable, and on top of that, I won the whole thing. I have the trophy in my room."

Annabeth let out a breath. "So I'm in good hands then?"

Percy grinned. "I hope so."

Katie and Juniper got up from the table. "We're going to the library to work on our report."

Annabeth nodded. Katie smiled as she whispered into Annabeth's ear. "I agree with Silena. I totally ship that."

Annabeth spun around in her seat. "What do you mean?"

Juniper giggled and put her finger up to her lips. "It's a secret."

Annabeth rested leaned her head onto her arm. "Life sucks sometimes."

Percy took a swig of his Coke. "Doesn't it?" he said, with a very thick and fake British accent.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Shut up Jackson."

Percy finished his Coke. "Whatever you say Chase."

* * *

**November, 2013 – The One Week Later – Annabeth's House**

_ANNABETH_

Annabeth wished Helen was an actor instead of a stay-at-home mom, who went to Yoga classes, tennis, and who worked as a receptionist about once a week for only an hour or two. If Helen was an actor that meant that for starters she would be out of the house, and mainly out of Annabeth's life. The other bonus about her new occupation would be that she would be putting her true skills to good use.

Helen would always appear as the happy, understanding, and kind but a bit busy mother. She would treat Matthew and Bobby like little angels and would always kiss her husband goodbye and wish him a good day at work. Helen would bake cookies, and be the mom who would wake up early to drive their kid to school for whatever reason. She would be the understanding mom, the kind that you would want to hug after something had happened, and when you couldn't stop the tears from rolling down your cheeks.

That was Helen acting. At least, to Annabeth's eyes. At first, Annabeth though that her happiness to her father and her new younger brothers was fake; and that she was a witch, whose sole purpose was to make her life miserable. Over the years she realized that it was almost flipped. Helen was happy. She loved her sons and her husband, but the only small package, the little baggage that her father had brought with him was Annabeth. To Helen, Annabeth was created to make her life miserable.

Annabeth was in the basement, but not in her room, while lying on the couch, talking to Silena, Katie, and Juniper. They had arrived at her house to Helen with a large smile on her face that had ushered them in and winked while closing the basement door.

The dance was at 7:00, and it went to 10:00. This gave the girls room to have pizza and chill at Annabeth's house, before going to the dance in casual, but nicer than normal clothing.

Silena was giggling the whole time, and she refused to let Annabeth look at the large bag that she had brought. Katie and Juniper shared small smiles, but for the most part were not as annoying as Silena.

Pizza had arrived at 6:15 and the girls were eating slices of pepperoni and cheese and talking.

"Silena, can't you just give me it?" Annabeth groaned as the finished off her final slice of pizza and wiped the grease off her hands.

Silena laughed. "So now you want it?"

"No." Annabeth backtracked. "I still wish I was reading in my room and relaxing to music. I just don't like not knowing things."

Silena nodded. "But you still are going."

Annabeth sighed. "Yes."

Katie smiled. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm a bit excited. I've heard that these dances are like the ones in middle school, just that some seniors arrive the slightest bit drunk, and there's a lot more kissing, and slow dancing songs."

Juniper nodded in agreement.

Silena smiled. "Don't worry guys; I know that that's all that's going to be happening. I've talked to some seniors, and it's actually really relaxed. Especially if you have a boyfriend." She pointedly at Katie and Juniper.

Katie put her hands up in defence. "I'm sorry for not telling you!"

Silena grinned playfully, but evilly. "You can't let anything get by me. Besides, you two were way too obvious."

Katie frowned. "Were we that transparent?"

"Clearer than glass." Juniper answered. "Even when you and Travis weren't dating, it was really funny how everybody but you two could see that you liked each other."

"Well it's not like you two were any better."

Juniper blushed. "Grover really sweet and he doesn't like to rush things."

Silena smiled. "You two are the sweetest thing ever. Charlie's really nice though. He treats me like a queen." Silena giggled. "If I want something really bad, I don't think he can say no."

Annabeth laughed. "He can't."

Silena frowned. "I hope he doesn't mind if I don't dance with him a lot tonight. I'm going to be busy."

"Meaning?"

Silena smiled. "Matchmaking. Lots of people come to me for assistance, and sometimes they _do_ need the extra push." She smiled at Annabeth. "Even if they don't want it."

"What are you implying, Silena?"

"What she means is," Juniper said, "that she thinks that you and a certain somebody would look really good together. She hasn't stopped talking about it for the past week and a bit."

"Pleeeasssseee." Annabeth begged. "Just tell me."

Silena shook her head.

"Just that I know them? Please?" Annabeth asked.

A small smile formed on Silena lips. "The person is in this school."

Annabeth flopped her head into the pillows. "Thanks captain obvious."

Silena clapped her hands together. "I just checked my phone!" she sang. "It's time to get ready!"

Silena bounded over to the bag and thrust it into Annabeth's arms. "Change. Now. I'll do your hair after."

"Yes ma'am." Annabeth said weakly and headed into her room.

Annabeth closed the door and opened up the bag, she was surprised to see actual casual clothes. Dark blue, night blue jeans with small silver patterns like string surprisingly didn't look bad when she wore them. Her shirt was comfortable, and the plaid over top was fuzzy. Annabeth rolled up the sleeves and continued through the box. He put on a little silver necklace that had a feather and a green bracelet that looked like it was made of hemp. Annabeth took shoes out of a box that was inside the bag and was surprised that they fit her so well. All in all, it was actually almost a dream outfit. Annabeth straighten all the clothes, and opened the door.

She was met by squealing. "It's perfect!"

Silena buzzed like a bee around her. She forced her to sit down and started to run her hands and a brush through Annabeth's hair. "It's amazing." She murmured. "There are no split ends…how do you do it Annabeth?"

Annabeth shrugged as she felt her hair go into a loose pony tail, with the curliest strands of her hair left alone, which framed her face. Annabeth had a lock of hair in front of her eyes that was picked up by Silena deft hands and she felt it being clipped to her hair.

"Done." Silena exclaimed. She rummaged in her bag and pulled out a little mirror. "This is you. No make-up, no dresses, no fancy hair styles. Annabeth Chase style makeover." She said with pride in her voice.

Annabeth was speechless. It wasn't like she tried super hard to look pretty. She just wanted to look normal or nice, and avoid a bad hair day, and use no make-up, apart from occasionally lip-balm when her lips became cracked and dry. Silena had done wonders, she wasn't sure how her ponytail was different from her normal one, but it looked a lot better than what she would normally do, and the little clip sparkled, not it a ponies-magical-sparkles-yay! way, but in a subtle, smart, and yet elegant way.

"Thanks Silena. I'm really sorry for doubting you." Annabeth said earnestly.

Juniper and Katie brought their own sets of clothes, although Silena, being Silena refused to let them do their own hair, and she worked her magic.

Before the left Silena made Helen take a picture of them. Silena inspected it. "So glad it's not a selfie. This is a keeper. I'll send it to you guys."

With that they piled into Silena's car –her dad offered to drive and pick them up- and they zoomed off to the night of bad and cheap decorations and dancing.

* * *

******November, 2013 – Same Day – School Gym **

_PERCY_

Percy was slightly pissed off as to how Annabeth and Silena kept on whispering amongst themselves for the whole week. Whenever they did, Silena would look at him, like she was staring into his soul, then smile, and then look away, with a smile of amusement.

As usual, she had confronted him with a blue bag. "This is yours. Don't lose it, and don't open it until the dance."

Percy took the bag. It was almost a tradition now; he would help Silena in whatever way she wanted later, as long as it wasn't too crazy. In exchange, she would help him with any social event, planned his wardrobe and dropping no-so-subtle fashion tips. Sometimes he really hated how he followed her advice and how a sold portion of his closet were technically her clothes. Percy did pay her back, although some of the time she wouldn't accept the money, saying that it was her pleasure.

Either way, Silena, being Silena, got what she wanted. But this time, she must have realized that Percy liked being more independent, because she didn't lend him any shoes, or shirt, she only gave him jeans and a cool looking bracelet, and she had given him instructions on what to wear that he already had.

Percy was now leaning against one of the walls of the gym underneath one of the basketball nets laughing with the guys and some other friends that he had met around.

Percy made sure that he stayed away from the "party crew." He was the kind of person who didn't like doing truth or dare, because he didn't like to give out any information, and he liked to always be in control and not do something stupid. If the party crew was creating a drink from sprite, cough syrup, and jolly ranchers to make themselves high or drunk, then he was most definitely staying away.

Drew as usual tried to lure him over to the party crew, since she was one of the main members but he had refused. He wasn't quite sure, but her giggle was slightly off, and she seemed to be smiling a lot more than she should have, probably, somehow she wasn't sober. Since the dance wasn't just for grade nine, but the whole high school people got checked when they came in. If anybody brought cigarettes or lights or anything they would be confiscated, and the person might not be allowed in.

"So bro, when's your princess gonna' be coming?" Conner asked, elbowing Travis.

Travis elbowed his brother back. "Katie doesn't act like a princess." He defended. "She's just worthy of the title." He paused. "Don't tell her that I said that."

Conner cackled, the kind of laugh that only the Stoll brothers could pull off, and make anybody feel insecure. "Whatever you say. I'm going solo."

Grover and Beckendorf rolled their eyes. "Yeah, you're just jealous that we have girlfriends."

Conner waved his hand at them. "You're coming with me, right Percy? Wing-man? Besides, you're the pretty-boy of the grade, you could get any girl!"

Percy shook his head. "I don't want any girl."

Travis smiled. "Who do you want then?"

Percy looked away. "I don't know."

Beckendorf slapped Percy's back. "That's what they all say. I refused to acknowledge that I liked Silena for at least a week…"

Conner grinned evilly. "Well, then why don't you help me with the ladies? If you don't know, then try?"

Percy laughed. "I'm not becoming a player. Oh yeah, I'll just walk up to a girl and say: _Hi. I don't know if I like you, so I want to try dating you for a couple days, can that work? Oh, and no hard feelings if it doesn't go well and I dump you._"

Grover smiled. "Conner, Percy does have a point."

Percy took a sip of his Coke. "I'll probably just ditch anyways and get some pizza."

Most of the guys sighed. "Aw c'mon Percy, that's what you did last year." Grover said.

"And the year before that."

"And the year before that one too." Travis finished. "You gotta' have some fun! Loosen up!"

Percy sighed. "I'm just not into it okay guys?"

Beckendorf smiled. "Well you can stay here, Mr. Boring, but I'm going to where my lady calls me." He jerked him thumb in the direction of the doors, where four girls had entered, one of them being Silena.

Travis' face brightened and Grover grinned. "Later losers, we're gonna have some fun!"

Percy and Conner shrugged shoulders and followed the guys. When they got there Travis was fiddling with his hands. Percy had to smile, Travis was normally carefree and annoying, but when it came to Katie it was like he had a new personality.

He noticed Annabeth at the back, looking slightly peeved. He walked up to her. "Hey."

She snapped her head towards him, and even though Percy found her annoying most of the time, even though she was his friend, he had to hand it to Silena; Annabeth did look pretty, or nice, and comfortable.

He laughed. "So it looks like Silena didn't put you through hell then."

Annabeth nodded and waved the fabric of her plaid shirt. "I was super skeptical at first, although this is so comfy, worthy of pajamas comfy."

Percy whistled. "Let me feel."

She held out the cloth. Percy rubbed her thumb across it. "Nice." He grinned. "I need to ask Silena if I _can_ have pajamas made of that."

"You can."

Percy and Annabeth looked to their right, and realized that Silena had popped up in their conversation at some point.

Silena continued. "I know your measurements, and the fabric is really easy to get a hold of. If you pay me back I can get or make some for you in a couple weeks."

Percy smiled. "I'll think about it."

Silena took a hold of Annabeth. "One second." She shot at Percy and she fiddled with Annabeth's hair for a moment.

"There. Don't mess it up." She stated.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes Silena." She droned. "I need to look very pretty tonight so I can get a boyfriend and live happily ever after."

Percy laughed. "Nice to know you aim high in life."

"Oh yeah?" Annabeth challenged. "I don't see you doing any better."

Silena winked at Percy. "Have fun!" she squealed and she left.

Percy looked at Annabeth. Annabeth shook her head. "She's been acting like that all week. I honestly have no clue as to what's going through her head."

Percy nodded. "Want to sit down?" he pointed to the benches that would be used in basketball matches and Annabeth nodded.

"First I want something to drink."

Percy nodded. "Here, let me come with you."

They went over to the table, and Annabeth was contemplating what to get. Percy reached over the various used cups and the other things and got a can of Nestea. He threw it to Annabeth who caught it.

"I hope you like Nestea."

"I do." She stated as she opened the can. "Thanks."

Percy smiled. "I don't need you getting screwed up on my watch."

Annabeth deadpanned. "Let me guess, something is spiked, and in the imminent future Instagram, Facebook and other things are going to have pictures of our drunken classmates?"

Percy nodded. "I swear I'm paranoid, but I only take cans, so I know that nothing is wrong with it."

"True. That's smart Percy."

Percy raised his hands. "Guys!" he said to nobody in particular. "I just was told that I did something smart by Annabeth Chase! Call the press! Call the president! Hell, call everybody!"

Annabeth wacked his arm. "Shut up idiot, I don't need everybody staring at me, or you."

"Well it is a special occasion."

"Really Percy? I though you weren't going to be here. Remember what you told me? You don't dance."

Percy looked at Annabeth. "Well right back at you. I thought you didn't do parties, or dances."

Annabeth looked away. "I don't."

"Silena?"

"Silena." She confirmed. "That girl does wonders."

"Yeah."

"PERCY!" the two turned their heads to look at a group of about ten people, with one of them in the middle, beckoning him over. "Come and hang with us! We have some cool stuff!"

It was Drew. She held up her cup and jiggled it a bit. "We have the drinks that everybody wants!"

She walked over to an opened-mouth Percy. 'C'mon. It's fun." She held her red cup close to Percy's face, and he was sure that he didn't smell Sprite.

Annabeth saved him though. She put her hand over the top of Drew's red cup. "I don't think Percy wants to do something stupid tonight. He's already done it."

Forgetting Drew, Percy turned to Annabeth. "Hey! Didn't you just compliment me?"

Annabeth grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Eh."

"Percy come with us. You'll be treated much better." Drew smiled, one of her friends came up to them.

"C'mon! Annie! You can join too!" she giggled.

"Annabeth." Annabeth growled. "My name is Annabeth."

The girl pouted and Drew took another sip of whatever was in her glass. "I'm sorry. But can I call you that? It's so much easier than Annabeth. Now that's a mouthful!"

Percy frowned. "She doesn't like being called that."

Annabeth glared at him, telling him that she didn't want his help.

Drew tried one last time. "C'mon. She's evidentially ruining your chance of fun. Look at that glare Percy. She's a spoil-sport."

Percy looked at Annabeth, evidentially unsure of what to say. Annabeth realized that he wanted to say no, but he didn't want to hurt the girls' feelings.

"Um. I was thinking of leaving guys. Sorry." He said finally.

Drew pouted. "Are you sure?"

Annabeth scowled. "Do you need him to say it again?"

Drew smiled. "Well, have fun then Percy! Turn that frown upside-down!"

The girl waved. "Bye!" she called as she ran back to the group and immediately started laughing.

Percy gave a weak laugh and gave a little wave.

"Did you actually mean that?" Annabeth asked him.

"Mean what?"

"That you wanted to go right now."

Percy looked at the ceiling. "Well…"

"Take me with you." Annabeth demanded.

"Huh?"

Annabeth clutched his head and made him look at Silena. She was happily dancing and chatting away with her boyfriend. "She's busy. She won't notice if we are gone."

Percy's eyes looked over to Annabeth, since his head was still in her hands. "Sure."

"Yes!"

"Can you let go of my head though?"

"Oh yeah. Sure." Annabeth said. "You know, you have softer hair than I ever would have thought." She reached up and petted his head.

"Wow. Not creepy at all Annabeth."

Annabeth looked at him. "No actually. It's really soft."

They were almost at the door to outside.

Percy smiled. "Oh yeah? Well let's feel how soft your head is." He planted his large hand on top of her head and stoked her blonde locks.

He smiled. "It's actually just about as smooth as I guessed."

Annabeth looked at him expectantly. "Meaning..?"

"It's as rough as a rock." With that he shuffled his hand across her scalp; messing up her hair and making it go up in the process because of the static electricity.

"Percy Jackson!"

"Yes?" Percy smiled.

"I'm going to freaking murder you!"

Percy ran out the door with Annabeth hot on his heels.

Across the poorly decorated gym a watchful pair of eyes followed the two running and laughing figures out of the gym. The big brown eyes followed them and the owner smiled.

"I totally ship that."

"Huh?" her boyfriend, Beckendorf, dancing across from her asked.

"Nothing." She sang. "I just can't wait for the next couple months."

* * *

**_So thats the chapter! I know that its more of a filler, and I'm actually not the happiest with it, but after reading it over, I liked it a bit better. I really felt the need to put Silena in, because I did mention her, although I didn't have her in the past chapters, actually as a charecter... and Silena is simply needed. :)_**

**_Also just a touch more Percabeth, but again, not loads. Actually I almost that the exact "hair" conversation with one of my classmates... he was seriously creeped out by me and my friends exlaiming how soft his hair was. ._._**

_**WOW! its so nice being loved as much as I am! I wrote for the questionairre thingy that the more detailed you are the higher chance of winning you have! So many of you were really detailed, so you guys must really want the sneak peak! Me, being stupid, didn't actually look at the book, so I forgot about how long the exchange between them was.**_

_**So me being evil, did choose 1 winner, although it was very close!**_

**_SO I BRING TO YOU THE WINNER!:_**

**_OrangeNinjaAttack  
_**

**_(give a round of applause guys) they answered correctly, and they said my favourite line in the exchange: I was thinking of the answer i remembered that one of the best lines was "Well its either a sword or the biggest toothpick in the world." _**

**_so you will be PMed shortly after this is updated._**

**_Also of the dance, I'm sorry if its not super accurate, although my school IS having a dance soon, and our mentors were all: don't drink, don't do drugs, and don't do stupid things, because i'm sure that you will see some people doing stupid stuff. ALTHOUGH I just went to a party with a grade 8 class reunion, and some poeple CHANGED. the sprite, couch syrup and jolly ranchers thing must be true, becasue the people that drank it were acting weird/drunk even if I didn't see them for a while... awkward?_**

**_so thats the chapter. Thank you to all that REVIEWED! I have so many! and I love getting new FOLLOWERS and FAVOURITES! _**

**_i don't try to brag to my friends in real life that are also on Fanfic, but I do go "check it out! look at all the followers I have! **cough cough- be jealous-cough cough.**_**

**_PEACE OUT!_**

**_stads02_**


	18. Chapter 18: Cinema

**_I have learned how terrible I am at following schedules, and rules. I set a story plan and this is the third time that I've strayed away from it. The whole Halloween, and Percy is sick thing was spontaneous. And so are this chapter and the next one... so I basically ruined the sneak peak... way to go myself!_**

**_This IS a shorter chapter, but I gave you a bit of Percabeth. Not a lot, and I'm actually worried that it's too much... ._._**

**ENJOY!**

**November, 2013 – Hallway, Dance**

_PERCY_

Percy looked back and forth between the senior, who was no doubt in Grade 12, and who had some serious attitude and Annabeth.

If Annabeth was a guy, Percy reckoned that she would be the smartest, funniest, and most aggressive guy he would have befriended. She glared back at the scowling senior with matching intensity and had her jaw set.

"It was an accident." Percy spoke.

"Then tell your girl to say sorry. This shirt 'aint cheap punk."

If Annabeth had an aura, then it would have spiked, and turned into flames. As much as Percy wasn't a super diplomatic kind of guy, he wasn't going to throw punches suddenly, or start a fight. He also didn't need the attention of the student body as one of the kids who was involved in a fight, at the dance.

"Let's go Annabeth."

Annabeth's eyes darted over to Percy, saying _'No.'_ then they flitted back to the guy. "Not until he says sorry first."

The guy's face scrunched up, and he looked at his buddies, silently laughing and communicating that they all thought that Annabeth was a stupid blonde crazy chick.

"Why?" he smiled.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "I'm not anybody's girl. And you're blaming me for something that was entirely out of my control," she glared. "Apologize. Now," she commanded.

The guy's beady green eyes squinted. "No."

Annabeth took a step forward and jammed her finger in his chest, "It's your fault. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? I thought that this school would have people, not barbarians."

The guy bristled and stuck his meaty hand around Annabeth's small wrist, as if ready to snap it. He looked over his shoulder to his buds, "Looks like she's a feisty one!" he turned to Annabeth, "Aren't ya' girlie?"

They snickered.

Percy was already a bit pissed off at the guy, but he wasn't going to allow anybody to speak to Annabeth like that. Even if she would get angry at him for defending her, well, screw it. He stepped forward and gave the guy one of his worst deluxe stares he could muster with his anger and pressed his hand around the jerk's.

"Apologize."

The guy smiled at him. "Aww. Look at this, girlies' friend found his balls."

Percy squeezed hard. The boxing and self-defence was paying off, his fore-arm muscles were stronger than most peoples, due to the fact that most people didn't specifically exercise those muscles.

The senior glared at him, determined to not lose to Percy. His hand was turning red, and losing circulation. The stare-down lasted another thirty seconds before the guy let go. By now the paw of a hand was the color of raw meat. He jerked his arm away from Percy's vice grip and flexed his fingers, forcing blood back into them.

Percy took Annabeth's shoulders, and started to lead her to the exit. She didn't budge.

The group of seniors glared at them. "Yeah. Go home to your mommies!" one of them yelled.

Annabeth freed herself from Percy's hands and flicked the group off. "Assholes." She muttered, just loud enough for the opposing group to hear.

Percy snapped his head over to Annabeth. "Idiot!" he whispered.

He heard loud footsteps approaching them. Percy for a split second felt warmth of a person's hand resting on his shoulder, but he flicked it off. Percy accelerated into a sprint, grabbing Annabeth's hand and pulling her with him through the line of people waiting to go into the dance.

"C'mon!" he breathed.

The footsteps that followed them stopped once they burst out of the doors. Annabeth started to slow.

Percy shook his head. "Just another block. If I recognized them correctly, they aren't the kind to give up easily."

He pulled her to a busy road. Goode was just off one of the busiest streets in the city, and once you got there, anybody could blend into a crowd. They slowed and joined the speed of the city goers. It was already night, due to it being in the winter. Percy saw his breath in the air, he realized that they forgot their jackets, and right now wearing a T-shirt wasn't the greatest in this weather.

They walked for a bit while Annabeth looked around. "Where are we?"

"Just about downtown." He answered.

She looked up at the soaring skyscrapers in awe.

"Can we take a quick stop inside? I'm freezing." Percy complained. He still had a minor cough from the cold, even if that was a couple weeks ago, and felt like it was trying to avenge all of its feverish friends.

Annabeth nodded and Percy pulled them into a movie theatre, it was the closest building. Percy smiled when he felt the warm rush of air meet his cold skin.

They walked over to the side, not wanting to look too out of the place.

"So what do we do now?" Annabeth asked him. "I can't get home. My phone's in my bag, which I left."

Percy searched through his pockets. "I have my phone, although I left a twenty in the jacket, although…" he rummaged through his back pocket. If he remembered correctly… "Aha!" he produced a ten dollar bill and three subway fare tokens.

He gave a token to Annabeth. "There, now you can get home. We'll just pick up our stuff tomorrow. There are always people who forget something."

Annabeth pocketed the token. "Tickets are a total of fourteen dollars, if we wanted to watch a movie."

Percy beckoned across the room packed filled with people. "There _is_ an arcade."

Annabeth checked her watch. "We might as well try to waste some time. I'm not expected home until eleven."

Percy grinned.

They made their way through the crowds to the opposite side of the theatre. They found a token machine and Percy inserted the bill. He picked up the tokens.

"Two, four, six, eight…nine?"

Annabeth laughed. "Ten, idiot. T-E-N." she spelt out.

Percy shook his head. "No, nine. Look." He held out his palm flat for Annabeth to see. Nine tokens rested on his palm.

"Oh."

Percy looked around, craning his neck and saw a booth titled: Customer Service. He smiled. "Maybe we can get more tokens as compensation."

Annabeth set her jaw. "Let me do the speaking. No way am I walking away without two movie tickets or twenty tokens."

* * *

_BRITTANY_

Brittany liked her job at the cinema. Sure she was paid her student minimum wage, which was a measly $8.90 an hour. She worked a lot, and hard though, so the money was starting to really accumulate. Money wasn't the only reason why she liked her job though.

Most teens would say that kids were a hassle, loud, obnoxious, and all around annoying. Brittany liked them though. In her spare time when she wasn't doing homework she would babysit her neighbour's kids. The cinema was the perfect place, because you could see their large and wide smiles on their faces, bounding up and down because they were going to watch a movie, or it was that rare occasion where their parents bought them popcorn, soda, and candy.

Unfortunately her Stephen had posted her shift at Customer Service. Stephen was an annoying boss, and Brittany didn't know how he had even gotten promoted in the first place. The only thing he was good at was playing suck-up. The higher ups must have fallen for it, because here she was doing _his_ shift because he was treating some loser chick to a free movie. At least she got paid.

Brittany hated Customer Service because all the people that came here was annoyed and angry, and they always wanted some sort of compensation. Most of the time, Brittany wasn't in the position to just hand out free tickets as a sorry. Instead she had to slowly explain what had happened, because most of the time the customers were on the older side, and they hadn't gotten something right.

Brittany was leant her elbows on the counter, to stop herself from swiveling in her chair. Bad work ethic. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was seriously behind on her sleep. Brit wouldn't allow herself to sleep on the job but closing her eyes did feel good. She rotated her chair as far as she could without moving her feet to keep her awake.

"Ha." A voice laughed. "Man, those chairs are way too comfy, aren't they?"

She opened her eyes to look at swirling green ones. She smiled back at him. "Yeah. They are."

Brittany straightened her posture and made sure that the computer was on. "Welcome to Customer Service. How can I help you?"

The guy leaned his elbow on the counter and held open his palm. On it rested nine tokens. He smiled. "I put in ten dollars and I only got nine out of the machine."

Brittany ran through her memory, what did she do in this situation again?

The guy pocketed them and leaned his other elbow on the high counter and stared at her. "What happens now?"

Brittany peered up at him. She would admit it; he was cute, in a scruffy, messy but not really kind of way. He was the kind of guy that you would pass in the mall with your friends, and take a second look but try and not look to conspicuous. She was fifteen, and he looked just around that…but she _was_ on her job…maybe-

"Hey! Idiot!" an annoyed voice called. She looked up again, from her rummaging at the desk to see a blonde with a pretty hairstyle coming their way. Brittany wished that she could do that with her hair. She had similar blonde like curls, but more wavy, and she never knew what to do with them.

She punched him in the arm and he chuckled. "What's taking you so long?"

The guy shrugged back. He jerked his thumb over to Brittany who straightened. He didn't change the direction of his face, which was now at the girl, but his eyes followed his fingers. "She's looking for something."

The blonde gave her a once over, and blinked. Her face tightened, then relaxed. She glanced over at the guy, then at her, then back and the guy. "So what do we get?" she asked. Her voice was soft, relaxing.

"Umm." Brittany said, wishing she had something better to say. "I think we give a 1:1 ratios give-off so if you didn't get one token, you could get 1 ticket." She looked at the two. "If you want I can give you two as a couple deal."

Brittany liked how they looked together. They were probably dating; why else would a guy and girl of their age be together at the movies?

They reddened. "Oh you don't have to do that…" the guy stuttered.

The blonde looked contented though. "Can we get that in tokens instead?" she smiled at her. "That can work, right Percy?"

The guy or Percy looked over at her. "Sure. I'll beat your butt."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

"Whatever you say, smartass." He grinned.

The blonde smiled back. "Whatever you say, stupid."

She turned to Brittany, "Since the deal that you offered us costs twelve dollars and the tokens cost 1 dollar each, we can get twelve right?"

Brittany knew that it was being asked in the context of a question, but she didn't feel like she had to right to turn it down. "Sure."

She found the box of extra tokens and counted out twelve. Brittany dropped them into the palm of the girl of but the boy stole a couple of them before she could close her hand.

"Give them back." She ordered.

He gave a goofy smile. "Catch me if you can Annabeth." He sped off into the crowd.

The blonde gave her a smile. "Thanks." And she ran off.

Brittany leaned her hands on the counter and watched the blonde disappear into the crowds in a blonde flurry. She smiled. "_Such_ a cute couple."

* * *

_PERCY_

Percy felt his heartbeat quicken. No way. Annabeth seriously wasn't going to do this right? He'd never taken her for the kind to be able to do _this_.

"Annabeth!" he cried.

She stopped for a moment. She grinned a little devil grin. "Yes? Is there something wrong Percy?"

Percy didn't allow her gaze to meet his. "No." he answered. "Just go back to what you were doing beforehand."

Annabeth grinned. "Aye aye Captain."

Percy pressed his foot down on the lever, reloading his weapon. They were playing two players on a shoot 'em up game. Percy knew he was good, not to brag or anything, but when he was still living in the mansion there was a game room with everything. Even if he was a kid at that time, the amount of time that he had actually spent in there must have meant something.

Annabeth though was slightly scaring him. He knew that she was a bit more of the quiet type which would probably go into a library, get a pillow and sit in the corner reading until the librarian told her that she had to leave. This Annabeth was very competitive, not that she wasn't.

She had almost double his score. They were playing battle mode, instead of alliance mode, so whoever shot the highest amount of bad guys won.

Percy looked at the timer above and saw that there was only two minutes left. They had already gone through three of the five minutes.

Percy concentrated. It was weird, but sometimes if he tried _really_ hard he could transfer his stock skill to other uses, barely. Whether it had something do to with his unconsciousness calculating the probabilities of the enemies, their locations, and their type, or whether he was picking up past information and using it as insight to guess what would happen next he didn't know.

He let his mind wander, and let his body follow. He was slowly racking up points. 30 seconds left. Closer. 20. 10. Only four enemies left and they were tied. Percy racked his brain trying to figure out how he would win this one. He couldn't guess anymore so he had to rely on his "normal" Percy skills. Not good.

What pissed Annabeth off? Well, everything about him, for the most part? What made her embarrassed or meek or something..? Percy smiled.

He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "You know, the girl at the counter though we were dating. But that can't be true right? You look much better than me."

Annabeth could never take a compliment, for reasons that only Percy could guess.

Her eyes that were burning with competitiveness suddenly faltered and widened. A pale rose appeared on her face.

Her movements became jerkier and she spun her head over to Percy. "What do you mean by that?" she questioned.

Percy shot the four last enemies, and his score went higher than Annabeth's. His blue plastic pistol brightened and the left screen blazed 'WINNER.'

He smiled smugly. "What I mean is you're _way_ too easy to distract Annabeth."

Annabeth eyes widened even more as she realized what she had done. She raised the plastic pistol above her head, poised to throw it at him, but lowered it. "Rematch."

Percy quaked in his shoes. That voice didn't mean anything good.

Percy's butt was whopped. Annabeth doubled his score, and even ranked on the top 10. She grinned at him.

"Aw shaddup." He groaned.

Annabeth playfully smiled. "I didn't say anything. Having trouble swallowing defeat! Suck it."

Percy put his hands up in surrender. "One more round, then we'll move to something else?"

Annabeth cocked her weapon. "I'll beat you again, if you're looking for a best two out of three."

"No." Percy shook his head as he inputted the tokens. "Alliance. We're getting in the top 5."

Annabeth looked at him.

"Too much to handle Wise Girl?"

"No." Annabeth commanded. She smiled. "If that was supposed to be an insult that was terrible."

"Huh? Wise Girl?"

Annabeth nodded. "I just realized how much name calling we've been doing recently."

Percy shrugged. "Just slipped out of my mouth, Wise Girl." He tested the name. It did sound fitting.

Annabeth looked thoughtfully at him. "I'll have to find you one too. I suppose I can't call you an idiot forever."

"I'll let you work on that." Percy said.

The machine's screens blared 'READY? SET. GO!" and they aimed and fired.

Percy swung his arm around Annabeth's shoulder as they stepped down from the little platform that they had been playing on. The had the second highest ranking, and they even got a small applause from a kid and his dad who were waiting to play next.

"That was fun!" he laughed.

Annabeth looked up at him. "I still beat you." She reminded him.

Percy waved his hand in the air. "Tomayto, tomato."

Annabeth grinned. "I say tomato. I like to say 'at' part more."

Percy snorted. "Same difference."

"That's an oxymoron."

"A whata-what?"

Annabeth flicked his head. "Idiot."

Percy smiled. "Careful, I just lost a brain cell by you doing that."

Annabeth looked mock horrified. "How are you alive? You don't have any left! Monster!"

Percy rolled his eyes.

"An oxymoron is when you have two words that contradict themselves. The most common examples are jumbo shrimp, and small elephant."

"Oh." Percy shrugged. "Makes sense."

"What should we do now?"

He looked at their tokens. He looked at the Customer Service booth; there was a guy who replaced the girl that they had talked to.

"Can we watch the movie instead?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, we wouldn't have enough money."

Percy looked at her. "Why don't we just do what we did last time? We only went through a couple tokens, since somebody left theirs in the game."

Annabeth looked thoughtfully. "I _guess_ we could. Why didn't you say so before?"

"You said you wanted to play in the arcade, and I didn't feel like watching a movie. Now I do." He explained, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Annabeth sighed. "Idiot."

"That means yes, right?"

Annabeth held her hand out and Percy gave her the twelve remaining tokens. "Let's see if we can get this guy to do a favour for us."

Percy laughed. "Just strut up to him all confidently and slam your hand down with the tokens and demand a change for you and me."

"No!" Annabeth protested. "That will make me look…" she paused. "Really dumb. REALLY dumb."

"You could pull it off." Percy muttered.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth challenged.

Percy didn't meet her eyes. "Well you do look nice with the hair and all, and guys have looked at you y'know…" he droned off. This was _really_ awkward.

Annabeth also looked away. "Oh. Um… nice to know."

"Yeah."

They stood there for a solid fifteen seconds.

"So are you going to do this?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked at the guy, then at Percy then the guy again. "Are you sure we can't just ask normally?"

Percy shook his head. "Look. The dude is tired, so he's not going to want to put up with any kind of crap that he might get."

"Wouldn't he get fired then?"

Percy shrugged. "Debatable."

Annabeth weighed her options. "Fine."

Percy grinned.

"Give me your phone though."

'What?" Percy cried.

"I don't need you recording this or anything."

Percy laughed. "I wasn't planning on it. But that would have been genius."

"I am a Wisegirl. Aren't I?"

Percy handed over his phone. "Give it back, don't screw it up." He ordered.

Annabeth pocketed it and nodded her promise. "If you repeat this to _anybody_ else I _will_ kill you."

Percy brightened. "Pinky promise."

Annabeth almost doubled over with laughter. "Percy! Are you six years old? Wait. Don't answer." She managed to get out.

Percy frowned but kept his hand extended. "I just happen to like these!" he defended. "Besides, to me it's one of the strongest forms of promises, only written documents and contracts in my opinion are higher than it."

Annabeth erupted in a fresh round of laughter. "Later, when I've caught my breath you've got to tell me about your other ideals."

Percy held out his hand expectantly.

Annabeth pinky-promised.

"Okay!" Percy said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get this thing started!"

They walked over to the booth and Percy made sure that he was around the corner in hearing range. He would act according to what Annabeth demanded him to do. Sometimes she could be a bit pushy when she was out of her comfort zone.

He heard the familiar voice of Annabeth and a slamming sound of coins hitting the counter. "I want to change these for two tickets. They're the same price. You won't be losing anything."

The guy looked up. Bored.

Percy walked into view. "Annabeth." He groaned. "Are you done yet?"

She shook her head. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement, and he realized that as much as she hated this she was having fun.

He turned to the guy. "Let us have the tickets dude."

The guy barely looked up. "Two tickets. Fourteen dollars. You have twelve tokens. Not enough. Go away."

Annabeth leaned towards the worker. "Wrong. Couple pass. Twelve bucks bucko."

The attendant looked up a bit interested. "Who are you with?"

Annabeth stuck her thumb at Percy. "Him."

The guy scrunctised Percy. "You guys are dating?"

Percy looked at Annabeth; she looked at him, expecting him to do something believable. She swooped forwards and hugged her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "We are. Are you flirting with her?"

They were both resisting laughing. They were so fake, and this was almost out of a movie.

The guy looked at them then he threw them two tickets. "Become somebody else's problem." He grumbled. "Nobody likes to watch PDA."

Percy took the tickets and wrapped her arm around Annabeth shoulder bringing her closer to him. They turned and they shared a smile. This might not be really in the rules, but rules were meant to be broken.

As soon as they showed the tickets and passed Annabeth looked at Percy. "Get your arm off me."

Percy leaned down. "You know you love it."

Annabeth ran forwards escaping him and bounded up the theatre steps, by two a waved Percy over. "Here are good seats."

Percy followed her and they settled in their two seats. "Please tell me this isn't a sappy movie."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Nope. Ender's Game. We're good. I read the book, and apparently they did a good job with the movie."

Percy looked at the screen. "I doubt it. Movies normally butcher the books. I'll bet a dollar this will suck."

Annabeth smiled. "You're on."

**LINE BREAKER**

Percy walked out of the movie. He had enjoyed it and he had the vague feeling that Annabeth was going to be one dollar richer and he was going to be one dollar poorer.

They walked towards the subway. Percy insisted that he would go to Annabeth's and make sure she got home safely. Annabeth had resisted, saying that she could take care of herself –Percy did believe her, considering how hard she could punch- but he refused no as an answer.

They were sitting in the car, after having paid their fee and were waiting for the train to move. They waited for a bit, and then Percy pulled out his phone and started playing a game to pass the time.

Annabeth looked over. "Do you have any two person games?"

Percy pressed the home button. "If Four-by-Four counts, then yes."

Annabeth nodded. "I'm scarily good at these games."

Percy groaned. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Learn from me. I'll inject my smartness into you little by little."

Percy laughed.

They were playing the game, and Percy only had one win versus Annabeth's eleven about to be twelve.

_"Attention all customers on the Blue Subway line."_

Percy and Annabeth perked their ears.

_"Due to electrical difficulties and delays due to fire investigations the trains will no longer be running Northbound or Southbound. All trains will no longer run until the problem is fixed. Due to the time, no streetcars or shuttle busses will be on, since we are close to closing hours."_

Annabeth looked at Percy in horror.

_"We apologize for the delays and situation. We hope that you arrive at your destination safely."_

Annabeth swore under her breath.

"What's wrong?"

"We wouldn't be able to go to my house." Annabeth said.

"You guys do own a car." Percy reasoned. "Just call Helen. Or Frederick."

Annabeth shook her head. "They're out at dinner. They won't be back. Bobby and Matthew had a babysitter."

Percy blew out his breath. So much for that plan.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Percy gave Annabeth his phone. "You know their number right?"

Annabeth nodded.

"So text them that you're going to be later. Then you can text them what's going to happen when we figure out what to do."

Annabeth nodded. They stayed inside to avoid the cold air.

Annabeth handed Percy his phone back. "Does your uncle own a car?"

Percy shook his head. "Subway or taxis all the time. But he's away and he'll be back in two days."

Annabeth looked around. "What are we supposed to do? We have no money."

Percy shrugged. "You're the smart one."

"Not helping." Annabeth scowled.

Percy looked at where they were. It was only seven long city blocks away from his apartment, the one that Annabeth knew about. He looked up. His actual home was only two blocks away in the center of downtown… but that really wasn't an option.

"Promise not to hit me?"

Annabeth nodded. "What's your idea?"

Percy pointed in the direction of the apartment. "My place is seven blocks that way."

Annabeth nodded. He could see the wheels turning in her head as her recognition showed up on her face and her eyes widened.

"What would happen if you stayed at my place?"

* * *

**_Insert a DUN DUN DUN! that is how I felt when I suddenly thought of the subway problem... i am definitly a spawn of an evil being._**

**_SO I WILL BE DOING THE QUESTIONAIRRE! (this is where you guys all go YYAAAAYYYYY!)_**

**_Question: _**_What kind of furniture is Grover eating during the Titan war in the fancy hotel? What is his reason for eating it?"_

**_REWARD:_**_ Yes, I will still be doing sneak peaks. I promise that I WILL write the chapter... it just depends on whether I think of another idea, or if I actually write that as the next one. :)_

**_***REMEMBER the more detailed the higher chance you have at winning!****_**

**_Also this chapter feels... welll... forced... tell me what you think of the two's dynamic, and if it's still in balance... _**

**_so I have SO MANY DAYM FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITES! in class I refuse to check my email, and its almost like a surpirse that I know is going to happen. its a game I play called: "How many emails do I have in my inbox today?" I've almost jumped with joy in science when I saw... :) :) :) :) :)_**

**_so please FOLLOW if you want more_**

**_FAVOURTIE if you love it!_**

**_and REVIEW if you want improvements, or want to compliment this **cough cough** AMAZING WRITER **cough cough** and to give me more motivation to write faster and update. _**

**_(i'm terrible, homework is too, so no guarentees. you know, I shouldn't write this if I want more so I'm just going to press the deleate button *deleates*)_**

**_PEACE OUT!_**

**_stads02_**


	19. Chapter 19: Sleepy Talkings

_**Man, I really suck sometimes don't I. It took me THIS LONG to update? well I'm not going to go all "I HAVE AN EXCUSE! SO NO HATING!" but really, I think I am for a bit. **_

_**I was sick... not the 'lie in bed and have nothing to do sick' of which I would be typing this story like crazy to update cause I love it but the 'wow! i'm getting better. I ONLY slept 17 hours today, and I ate a WHOLE bowl of cereal and 2 cans of Ginger Ale!"**_

_**never-the-less I am on the road to recovery and typing fast. I do apologize for this, and I hope that you guys like this chapter. I think that you all knew what was going to happen, but ehhhh, I had fun writing this.**_

_**The winner for the sneak peak will be at the bottom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I think I forgot to do this a for a couple chapters... whoops. I'm not Rick. I don't have people planning to break into my house to find out whats going to happen next. (not that**_**_I_****_ would be planning that, nope, not at all.)_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**November, 2013 **

_PERCY_

Percy now partially regretting saying anything at all. Annabeth wasn't a chatterbox, but going 20 minutes without saying one word? She only did that when she was giving the silent treatment, and even that only lasted for one day.

A couple minutes before Annabeth had slowly turned her head, like it was a movie and stuttered, "Your place?" then she had put on her thinking face.

After a couple minutes of that, she then demanded for Percy's phone, and then she demanded for his phone. She called her parents, and told them that 'she was staying at a friend's house' which wasn't lying, and proceeded to tell her parents that she wasn't drunk, or the 'friend' wasn't some creepy guy by using vocabulary that Percy didn't even know existed.

Annabeth then jammed the phone into Percy's hands, like he had done something wrong and pointed in a random direction. "Which way?"

Percy pointed behind them. "Let's go."

They had set off; occasionally taking breaks in 24 hour McDonalds or Starbucks because it was probably just about zero degrees outside.

Percy was now walking besides her, letting her chose the pace, because if she was as annoyed or angry at him as she looked, he wasn't going to provoke her. No way.

"Can we take one more break?" Annabeth asked her voice stony.

Percy shook his head. "My apartment is just up there. I can see it."

Annabeth craned her neck over the ongoing pedestrian traffic. "Where?"

Percy pointed up, his apartment was on the fifth floor, you didn't have an amazing view from where the windows were, but the street view was okay.

Annabeth nodded then shivered.

"C'mon." Percy said, pulling her forwards. "Bet you I can beat you there."

Annabeth looked up; her eyes were harden with determination. Percy resisted smiling. Annabeth was _such_ a little kid. Offer her up any kind of competition and she would be revving to go.

"Ready? Go!" Percy exclaimed.

"Wait a second idiot!" Annabeth yelled as she started sprinting after him, a couple seconds later.

Percy looked back. "Nuh un." He smiled and then shot through the crowds of people.

Percy surged forwards, if there was one thing that he learned about living here for seven years, it was that people were pushy, until you started running and you looked like a bull ready to knock anybody over. _Then_ people wouldn't mind side-stepping or getting a more-than-a-small bump on the shoulder.

He used his height advantage over Annabeth to look farther, to plan his route. Percy looked back, and he couldn't see the blonde flurry of the small curls that always streamed in the air after Annabeth when she ran.

He felt a tapping on his right shoulder. He turned and saw Annabeth giving him a little wave.

"See you later sucker."

She wove through the crowd, and Percy realized that while he might be faster in a simple 100 meter race, she had the advantage here. Percy was bigger than her, and even though he could shove his way through the crowd quicker if need be, Annabeth wouldn't need to. Annabeth was more nimble than him, and with her small size she wove through the crowds like she was attached to fishing pole that was being reeled in.

Percy looked up, and realized that the apartment was only one block away. He sprinted into the building and ignored the elevator going for the stairs. He could hear the steps of Annabeth up ahead, probably half a flight ahead of him. He slowed and heard that Annabeth was only taking the steps by twos; she probably wasn't strong enough or big enough to be able to do anymore.

Percy grinned. He launched himself forwards and stepped by threes, thanking his recent growth spurt. He caught up to Annabeth and tapped her shoulder like she did to him on the street below. She turned, her face looked like what his probably did before; surprised. He smiled.

"See you later sucker." And Percy stuck his tongue out, taunting her. They were at the last turn, only twelve more steps to go and then a small probably 10 meter finish to his door.

Annabeth stuck her arm out, impairing Percy.

"Hey! No fair!"

"You never said that there were any rules." She reminded him.

They were at the top now.

"True." Percy said. "So I can so this!"

He hug-tackled her and they fell onto the ground, their momentum slid them to his door. Percy winced he definitely was getting rug burn, Annabeth had a flannel overtop, so her elbows her safe.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried.

Percy grinned. "What? There are no rules right?" He loosened his grip and flipped them around, so he had an overhead advantage and started tickling her, pinning her legs down so she couldn't kick him.

"PERCY!" Annabeth laughed, gasping for air as she attempted to swat his hands away. "P-p-please! S-s-to-AH! PERCY JACKS-ah-JACKSON!

"Surrender!" Percy cried gleefully.

"Never!" Annabeth cried back.

"Surrender!"

"Never!"

"Then your sentence is death!" Percy yelled.

Amidst all the heavy breathing and laughing of Annabeth and Percy, he heard a squeak of a door opening.

"What's going on here?"

Percy whipped his head to the door across the hallway from his, while Annabeth lazily, exhausted rolled her head.

"Hello." Annabeth smiled a smile like the situation that the two were in was completely normal.

Percy smiled. "Hello Mrs. Kerr."

Mrs. Kerr was the habitant of the room across from Percy's. She was probably in her fifties, although Percy couldn't really tell. She was a spunky, nice lady, as long as Percy and anybody else surrounding her room kept the noise level down.

"Hello to you too Percy." She said. Percy could tell that she wasn't exactly a happy camper right now.

Percy laughed restlessly. "I hope we didn't wake you up Mrs. Kerr."

A thin smile crossed her lips. "Lucky for you I was watching television, but I was interrupted by your friend's screams and laughter."

Percy looked down at Annabeth who smiled back.

Mrs. Kerr's small smile became a bit bigger. "May I ask what was causing this noise disturbance?' he beckoned her hand out of her housecoat over multiple layers of warm clothing at the two.

Percy looked at Annabeth, then a Mrs. Kerr. He made the connection and sprung off Annabeth and helped her to her feet. He didn't know why, but he pretty sure that the color of his cheeks right now wasn't caused by the cold outside.

"I was tickling her."

Annabeth straighten her clothes, punched Percy in the arm and then held out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Annabeth, and this bonehead's friend."

Mrs. Kerr smiled warmly and held out her hand to shake Annabeth's. "Nice to meet you Annabeth. I'm Mrs. Kerr, neighbour of this," she said amusedly, "bonehead."

Annabeth smiled. "I think we're going to have to swap stories one of these days about what Percy's done."

Mrs. Kerr laughed. "Even though he hasn't been here for a long time, I already must have reprimanded him at least fifty times."

Annabeth's smile faltered a bit and Percy felt his heartbeat quicken. _Please Mrs. Kerr,_ he thought. _Don't tell Annabeth that I've only been in this apartment since October._ He looked at the older lady, and hoped that somehow he projected his thoughts into her mind.

Mrs. Kerr looked at him –thank the gods- and her eyes twinkled, knowingly. "Well, you keep an eye on him for me won't you?"

Annabeth nodded.

She leaned to Annabeth and whispered something into her ear, Annabeth's face paled then reddened. Mrs. Kerr laughed. "Have fun Annabeth."

Next she turned to Percy and did the same thing that she did to Annabeth, "You two are nice friends. I hope nothing bad happens with your sleepover."

Percy looked at Mrs. Kerr. How did the woman know that Annabeth was sleeping over? Well, he guessed that it could be a bit obvious if it was around 11 o'clock but…

Percy not knowing what to say blankly said, "Thanks Mrs. Kerr. You have a nice night."

Annabeth waved. "I'll keep him quiet for you."

Mrs. Kerr waved back at the two. "Have fun." She smiled amusedly. Mrs. Kerr shut the door to her apartment.

Annabeth looked at him expectantly.

Percy rummaged through his pockets and produced his keys. He held them up and jiggled them.

"Just open the door."

Percy obliged and jammed the key in and turned until he heard the audible click of the door being unlocked.

Percy opened the door and bowed. "After you, Madame."

Annabeth daintily walked in. "Jeeves, I'd like some hot chocolate."

Percy closed the doors. "Get it yourself Madame. I'm a lazy-assed butler."

Annabeth continued inside and turned on the TV then plopped on the couch, taking up all the room.

Percy took his shoes off then walked over. "Oi. Move over."

Annabeth snuggled into the couch. "No."

"Move."

"No."

"Annabeth."

"Yes?"

"You're going to need to move."

"But Percy…"

"But Annabeth…"

Annabeth crossed her arms. "I'm not moving Percy. There's a perfectly fine chair over there that you can sit on."

Percy sighed. "If you say so."

Percy leaned down over Annabeth and scooped her up, carrying her bridal style. She squirmed and attempted to kick him, but he knew that she didn't want to be dropped. He plopped her into the chair that she had just mentioned then dove for the couch.

"You see Annabeth? There _is_ a perfectly fine chair over there."

Annabeth picked herself up from the chair and prodded him with her foot. The tables were now turned. "Move." She commanded.

Percy grinned. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that you can pick me up and move me."

Annabeth pondered. "True. But that doesn't mean that you have to be comfortable."

She got a pillow and threw herself onto Percy's lower legs. Annabeth purposely moved around before settling.

Percy groaned. "Get off Annabeth."

Annabeth grinned wickedly. "My, what a wonderful couch! Don't you agree Percy?"

Percy tried moving his poor calves but they were pinned down. "That's my legs that you're sitting on Wise Girl. Get off. I'll be scarred for life if you don't."

Annabeth scooped up the remote that she had dropped before and started surfing through the channels. "Oh! The hour just changed! Perfect." She purred. "I'll just have to sit here until the show ends."

Percy winced. He knew his limit. If she was on him for a whole hour, his body would kill him tomorrow morning. "Fine." He sighed. "You win."

Annabeth looked at him innocently. "I win? I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you over the volume. Do speak up."

"You win!" Percy shortly yelled. "Now get off!"

Annabeth obliged and Percy retracted his legs. Annabeth sat down in the space he provided. She turned sideways, so she was sitting like Percy, but mirroring him.

Annabeth continued flipping through channels.

"Stop. Go back." Percy said.

Annabeth went back and saw that a channel was showing Finding Nemo.

"We're watching this."

Annabeth laughed. "Finding Nemo?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "No. It's just I haven't actually seen all of it, only bits and pieces."

Percy looked at her incredulously. "You haven't?"

"Yeah. It's not that strange Percy."

"Yes it is!" Percy cried. "That's like a strange as hating puppies!"

Annabeth laughed. "So what if I told you that I didn't like puppies?"

Percy pointed towards his door. "I would give you a forty for the taxi and kick you out."

Annabeth's eyebrows shot up. "Really Percy?"

Percy deadpanned. "Everybody loves puppies."

Annabeth laughed. "Don't worry; I'm part of that everybody."

"Good." Percy declared. "Ok, have you watched Lion King?"

Annabeth nodded her head.

Percy let out his breath. "Good. My faith in humanity hasn't been lost yet."

Annabeth smiled. "I'm not that weird."

"Yes you are."

"Try me."

"At least three movies with Disney Princesses?"

"Yes."

"You've wanted to be one of those princesses at the time?"

A brief pause. "Yes. I liked the Tangled Princess."

Percy nodded.

"Been to any Disney park attractions such as Disneyland or Disneyworld?"

Annabeth nodded. "Once, I was five."

Percy grinned.

"Hate sports?"

Annabeth weighed her options. "Unanswerable. I hate some, but all? No way." She looked at him pointedly. "That's also extremely sexist."

Percy sighed. "Point taken, but how many girls in our class do you see ready to go like you?"

Annabeth nodded, impressed. "Point taken. Continue."

Percy racked his head. "Believed that there were 'boy colors' and 'girl colors'?"

Annabeth laughed. "Yes. But not for long."

Percy grinned. "I'll take that as a no." he continued. "You don't like wearing dresses, skirts, or putting on makeup."

"True. Add heels to that list."

"Last one." Percy sucked in his breath. "You've seen Mean Girls."

Annabeth sighed. "No."

Percy jumped up. "Yeah! Percy Jackson 1, Annabeth 0!"

He sat back down. "I'm renting that, and we're going to see it."

Annabeth smiled. "You want to see Mean Girls?"

"Hey." Percy defended. "I've seen a couple trailers. It does look a bit too chick-flicky but apparently it's really funny."

Annabeth laughed. "Well, we're going to see that later, but right now, shhhh." She pointed at the screen. "We're at the part that I haven't seen yet."

Percy looked at the movie. Dory had just met Bruce the shark. He leaned forwards. "This in my favourite part."

Bruce was at the front of the submarine. "Right then. The meeting has officially come to order. Let us all take to the pledge."

Percy put his right hand and recited with the sharks. "I am a nice shark. Not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself."

Annabeth was shaking with laughter as Percy stood up and proclaimed. "Fish are friends! NOT food!"

Percy sat down, evidently pleased that he had remembered it all perfectly. "Best moment. Right there."

"If you say so Percy." Annabeth laughed.

Percy pushed his feet forwards, invading her unsaid 'zone' of the couch.

"Hey!" Annabeth protested.

"Is there a problem?"

Annabeth looked peeved. "No." she wound her feet back, and met her small feet against Percy's much bigger ones and pushed back. Percy startled, and un-expecting that, let her go all the way into his zone of the couch before pushing back on her feet.

The both gritted their teeth, pushing and straining their muscles, like they did not even 20 minutes ago in their race.

Percy grinned then rolled of the couch deftly. Annabeth shot forwards, then snuggled into the couch.

"Wrong move." She sang playfully.

Percy shrugged. "Eh. I'm hungry."

He opened the fridge and took out some milk, without bothering to get a glass he started chugging from the container.

"Percy." Annabeth complained. "I've drunk from that you know. You better finish it-"

"All done." Percy comically patted his belly and wiped his hand across his face, removing the milk mustache.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but continued to watch Percy, the movie was in commercial.

He opened up a cupboard and helped himself to popping popcorn. He sat down on the floor in front of the couch.

"What?" Percy said.

"We just watched a movie idiot. I'm tired."

Percy tossed more popcorn into his mouth. "Then help yourself to my room then."

Annabeth shot up from her previously laying down position. "You help yourself to your room. I'm _not_ sleeping in there."

Percy looked up, annoyed. "It doesn't smell that bad."

"That's not the point." Annabeth sighed, exasperated.

"Well what is it then?"

"The point is, idiot, is that it's your room. And I'm the guest so I should get the couch."

"Exactly." Percy confirmed. "The host accommodates the guest. You are sleeping in my bed, and I am getting the couch."

Annabeth let up. "What about Argus's room?"

Percy shook his head. "Off limits. He doesn't like me messing it up."

"Blow-up mattress?"

"Don't own one."

"Well I'm sleeping here. I'm already lying down, I have pillows exactly where I want them, and last time I checked, I have a blanket keeping me warm. I win Percy."

Percy popped more popcorn into his mouth. "Hmf." He said, sounding rejected. "Fine."

Annabeth patted his head. "Good Percy."

"Ruff ruff."

"Can you turn down the volume?"

"Sure." Percy took the remote and Nemo's voice became quieter.

Annabeth wasn't quite sure but she wanted to stay awake. Maybe it was the fact that she was in Percy's apartment, and staying there overnight. Maybe it was the fact that the movie was still playing. Maybe… Annabeth didn't know. She wanted to stay awake, but like one of her most recent visits sudden waves of sleepiness hit her, and she closed her eyelids.

"Goodnight Percy." She mumbled, too low for him to hear.

She smiled and closed her arms around the pillow gripping it tightly and gently drifted off to the munching of Percy chewing his popcorn.

_PERCY_

Percy wished he put extra butter on the popcorn. The packet _said_ that it was extra buttery, but nooooo, the producers had to be cheap. Percy didn't want to get up though. He didn't look back, but by the sound of it Annabeth was pretty close to sleeping, her almost constant shuffling contradicted that though.

Finally the movie was over, with Percy sucking on the un-popped kernels to occupy himself with something to do. Not that he hated the movie, but he wasn't the type to be able to watch one for the fifth time.

He turned the T.V. off.

"Good movie, right Annabeth?"

No response.

"Annabeth?" Percy turned around to see Annabeth sleeping, clutching a pillow fiercely like she did last time she took a nap at his place.

She turned and mumbled something.

Percy looked at her sleeping figure, and something panged in his chest. He wasn't quite sure what it was. Pity? No. Empathy, maybe, he did want to sleep. Happine-NO. Percy shook his head and looked over at his room.

He crept over to it, hoping that the floorboards weren't creaking as loud as he thought that they were. He leaped around the room like a ninja, throwing things into the laundry hamper and stuffing the clean items into random drawers. Percy threw things that were on the ground into their relative belonging area, and created a safe walking zone. He chucked his covers off his bed and threw them back on, this time they weren't a whirlwind created by him when he was sleeping. Like Annabeth he couldn't sit still because of the dreams… Finally Percy took the pillow cases off his and replaced them –apparently he drooled- and brought in an extra.

Percy crept back over to Annabeth and subtly reached his arms underneath her legs and back. He remembered how light she felt when he had picked him up and moved her to the chair. This would be easy.

Slowly he lifted her from the couch and her golden curls fell away from her head and she let go of the pillow. Annabeth curled up more in her sleep, like she knew that somebody was carrying her in her dreams rolled in his arms so she was facing him. Annabeth's nose twitched.

He smiled. "You wanted the couch Annabeth, but you can't always win." He looked down at her. "Percy 2, Annabeth 1, I win."

Percy felt the pang again. He shook it away, not wanting to be distracted by anything. He didn't want to wake Annabeth up.

Percy smoothly carried her through the hall and to his room. He set Annabeth down in his bed.

Weirdly, almost immediately she frowned and shivered and her arms moved outwards, like they were looking for something to grab. Percy tried to avoid them, but luck wasn't in his favor. Her outstretched hand caught the hem of his T-shirt and Annabeth pulled her hand with the shirt in. Percy, unsure of what to do, allowed her to do so.

Percy tried to get away, he knew that Annabeth would kill him tomorrow if he didn't but to no avail. Her other hand grasped another part of his shirt and the curled towards her body. Percy didn't have the heart to wake her up and disrupt her sleep. Grudgingly he sat on the bed, as far away as he could.

It worked, but after probably 10 minutes Percy needed to change positions. He shifted backwards so his upper back and head could be resting against the headboard and pillows, and Annabeth could still do what dream-Annabeth was making her do.

Annabeth shifted yet _again_ in her sleep. Percy winced. This was very, _very_ awkward. One hand was still clutching his shirt, while the other was now flopped across his abdomen. Annabeth head rested on his left arm. Percy was stuck.

He tried shifting again, but Annabeth's vice grip didn't allow it, and moving his hand probably meant her awakening. Percy tried to ignore that they were together. In his house. At night. In his bed. Together. One of them was sleeping.

He counted two's, wondered what the meaning of life was, and even started thinking about next week's stock market, but entertaining himself was a very hard task. He twitched the part of his left hand that he could, trying to prevent it from falling asleep and his hand once again caught the curls of her hair.

He remembered saying that her locks were rough as rocks before, but he knew that he was lying. Whatever Silena had done to it, the golden curls had felt like flowing silk, and he wished that he hadn't messed it up. Percy gently moved his right hand over to her head and unclasped the little hair angel wing air clip and a mop of her hair fell over her eyes. Percy gently set the clip down on his night side bed and pushed the hair out of her eyes behind her ears lock by lock.

It was soothing to him, he didn't know how long he worked for, but slowly he combed through her hair with his fingers, untying any of the knots and keeping any possible strands out of her face.

Percy accidentally brushed more of her head than her hair with his thumb and Annabeth shifted more in her sleep and tightened her already tight grip.

"…Savior…" she mumbled. Annabeth had been mumbling and sleep talking all night, although it was either incoherent, or to quiet for him to be able to pick up. This was the first time that he understood what she was saying.

Annabeth nuzzled her nose into one of the softer parts of his side where his pressure point was. Even if Percy wasn't ticklish, his weaknesses were his pressure points. He resisted the urge to cry out, partly not to wake Annabeth, but partly to see if she said anything else.

She didn't do much except loosen her grip to how it was before on him. Percy when back to softly combing through her hair, and he felt his eyelids getting droopy. Not good.

"…hank… you…"

Percy paused again, a small smile forming on his lips. In Annabeth's sleep was combing through her hair a trigger to make her speak? He continued, resisting sleep.

Annabeth didn't speak up for another five minutes until Percy was almost asleep again, did she only speak to annoy him?

"…L…Luke…" Annabeth smiled in her sleep and curled her legs up more like a ball.

Percy suddenly felt like he had stood in an Antarctic freezer. Why did he feel angry? He looked towards Annabeth's sleeping figure again, and resisted the urge to yank himself away from her.

"I'm not Luke." He said sourly. "I'm Percy."

He removed his right hand from her head and let it fall to his stomach, Percy managed to inch away from Annabeth, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to go any farther without waking her. Even though he felt pissed off, he didn't want to wake her up.

He closed his eyes and wished for sleep to come to him quickly. Thankfully it did.

* * *

_**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! that is what your evil author wrote! YES I do plan for Luke to come in. and I will give you guys all a bit of a sneak-peak/what I am planning for next. **_

_**YES I plan for luke to come in.**_

_**NO he isn't going to be 100% evil.**_

_**YES he and Annabeth share something special.**_

_**that's all I'm saying.**_

_**SO FOR THE WINNER!**_

_**(drumroll please!)**_

_**congratulations to:**_

divine. reyes . 752

_yes, it was Louis the 16th furniture, and grover eats it when he gets_ nervous.

_****I will be PMing your sneak peak shortly after this is updated.**_

_**SO THATS BASICALLY IT! I gave you guys Percabeth, and they might be realizing...**__something__**, but them being dense isn't going to help them at all, right? (evil laugh)**_

_**so please REVIEW- encouragment, who doesn't love it?**_

_**FAVOURITE - to show others what you love**_

_**and FOLLOW - if you want more of this!**_

_**:)**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_

_**stads02**_


	20. Chapter 20: Feel Better

_**HEY GUYS! so wow! i'm on the twentyith chapter! i realized that I HAVE been going off the main story line a bit, but honestly it's mainly due to the fact of I think of random chapters to add. :) Stuff will be happening soon...muwahahaha...**_

_**so this was SUPER fun to write, and i hope you guys like it... :)**_

_**just saying, I know that I rated this teen, and (don't worry guys I'n not gonna turn this into a M rated story) there is more swearing/language. I knew that this was coming though. I've been honestly trying to avoid it a bit, but considering how much I say bast*ard and he*l, I'm not surprised...**_

_**oh well. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not a decendant of Rick, or am him. (unfortunatly) You guys know the rest.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**November, 2013 – Next Morning**

_DREW_

Drew walked down the main drag. Her plans for the morning was to go to Timmies, then go to the gym. She had gained weight, and she didn't like it. Surprisingly Drew wasn't the total stereotype of the "omg! I'm so fat! I weight over half of what I should!" but she always did like to be on the skinnier side of the "normal" zone of the BMI chart.

She walked from her downtown apartment where she was living for this week. She didn't tell anybody but she was a child of a divorce, and a nasty one too. Surprisingly though she kept on the good side of both her parents, even if they hated each other. She was pretty sure that it was the situation though where both parents fawned over the kid, giving in to their whimsical demands. Her mother, Lacy, was a fashion co-ordinator, and her father was some CEO of some big shot branch. Too much politics involved.

Drew tightened her strings on her gym bag, it was feeling a bit loose this morning and it was bugging her by ramming into her left thigh. She tightened it and suddenly the minor pain was gone and was replaced by the snug feeling of the bag at her waist. Perfect.

Drew loved this section of the city; downtown, there were massive lights and big advertisement boards, along with towers of buildings, whether they were for corporations, or the rich who lived in their luxurious condos.

Drew walked on the sidewalk, like she was going to walk on the _road_. A man with a bushy beard was playing the banjo, and he was quite good. Drew knew she was considered the evil bitch at school by _a lot_ of people, but the amount of people that didn't… well they outweighed the other half. Still, that meant that her nice side of her conscious liked to break out once in a while, and Drew knew that she was from a well off family, she just never liked to admit it, and she did like to flaunt it. But Drew stopped and took a twenty dollar bill out of her purse and threw it into the open case. The man stopped signing for a moment, eyes shining.

"Thank you." He continued to sing, and he smiled at her.

Drew nodded her head and zipped her parka up more, the wind was getting a bit chilly in Late November. "It's my pleasure." She answered, unsure if he could hear her and continued on her way.

Drew loved to shop, and the best part about late November and December was Christmas. Specials everywhere and seasonal little items that you couldn't get at any other time of the year, perfect. Drew always carried a credit card with her, she _knew_ she was Daddy's little girl. And if she was that, then he wouldn't mind a couple seasonal purchases, even if it became a couple more than a couple. Drew's head was up and looking around for deals or steals for clothes that she knew would look downright amazing on her.

She was looking at the massive screens, and was almost at the Timmies that she went to almost daily, where all the staff knew her name. Apparently she was a good tipper. The street wasn't Main Street, although being close to it kept the modernized city feel. The main difference was that there were a lot smaller condos; one of her favourites was a simple 15 story one. It had a lot of glass, and on a clear day like today you could see the hallways all the way up to the top. Drew walked by, scanning the floors to see if anybody would be out and about on the Saturday morning. Her eyes moved to movement on the eighth floor, and her jaw almost dropped.

Drew felt her little gossip girl side of come out, and she knew that there was no stopping it. She whipped out her phone and got a video going. She zoomed in and walked to the side of the street to not be run over, and still have a good view. She quickly moved her phone to a billboard which was flashing the date, so she could prove that this wasn't doctored, or that it wasn't at the time that she would be claiming. She quickly moved the phone back to the eighth floor where all the action was. She zoomed in, and steadied her hands as much as she could.

Through the screen she saw one of the worst and best scenarios unfold. Once the scene was done and the occupant closed his door Drew turned the video off and tucked her phone very safely into her jacket. She could _not_ lose this opportunity.

Drew took a couple pictures of the building and which door it was, to make sure that she couldn't forget. How she hadn't seen it before she didn't know. Drew smiled wickedly.

She would need a couple photos from last night to make sure that it was the same clothing, but that wouldn't be that hard…

Percy Jackson wasn't going to hide from her anymore. He couldn't.

And that blonde Anni-, no, it wasn't Annie…Annabeth. Annabeth wasn't going to stand any more chance. Drew had been surprised how much resistance she had put up. Drew wasn't afraid though; she had already destroyed her innocence and ruined lives before. What more would an extra do? She hoped Annabeth wouldn't mind being secluded from society. She liked books, right?

* * *

_**Tomorrow, School**_

_PERCY_

Percy walked into school. _On time._ And he felt very refreshed. Okay, Saturday morning was…eventful especially when he woke up to a scream-like squeal that he couldn't even describe, then falling to the floor, had hurt. A lot. The rest of the Saturday was filled with actual work such as school, and his stocks – he was now up _even_ _more_ money- so Sunday had been filled with absolute nothingness.

Percy knew that with his money, and the money that he couldn't access because it was in saving deposits for when he was older would be enough to last him a lifetime, no, probably two or three, while living luxuriously. He didn't want to go down that path; he knew that his dad would be ashamed in him.

Percy was surprised. He hadn't realized it, although he had been thinking about his parents a lot more, and he was fine. He hadn't had any kind of breakdown whatsoever since he had met Annabeth in Chiron's office and pissed her off. Well, he had probably pissed them both off, since if he pissed her off, then she pissed him off because she was pissed off so then they would both be pissed off. Percy frowned. That sounded like it made sense, but he wouldn't try to explain it to himself again, or Annabeth. She would probably just hit him over his head with one of her downright massive Advanced Mathematics textbooks and he would be seeing stars for a couple seconds while claiming what an idiot he was.

Percy opened the school doors whistling. He didn't know he could do that. He smiled and continued a cheery tune that his mother had taught him when he had attempted to garden. Percy remembered that the plant looked a bit worse for wear, but by the end of the summer the little plant had bloomed and blossomed into a gorgeous flower.

He took the steps by twos to the third floor where the whole grade's lockers were. He opened the next door and continued down the path he had travels so many times to his locker. Percy felt weird. The air felt heavy when he stepped in.

People who were looking at their phones or were chatting stopped momentarily to give him a weird sort of glance, one that he had never seen before. He looked around, strangely girls _would_ look at him briefly but he was used to that. This was different. Percy shrugged.

He opened his locker and resumed his whistling. Percy took the books out that he wouldn't need for the morning and placed the ones that he would need in his locker and slammed it shut.

He turned to see Annabeth. "Hey."

Saturday easily ranked on the top 10 most embarrassing or awkward moments between them, and it was probably holding the title of Numero Uno. But considering what held the rankings of 2-9, and all the times that they had asked each other to forget some of them, he knew that they could probably shrug it off.

Annabeth didn't even look up. "Hey."

"So how was your weekend?"

"Fine." She responded curtly.

"Sunday relaxing?"

Annabeth shrugged.

Percy closed her locker, forcing her attention to him.

"What?" she asked angrily. She still didn't look at him.

"What?" he repeated. Percy sighed. "Okay, I'm sure that you're still pissed off at me, so I'm sorry okay? I'm really sorry."

Annabeth opened her locker again. Percy slammed it shut.

"What's wrong?" Percy could feel something bothering her. He just knew it.

Annabeth shrugged again, but it wasn't as confident. He opened her locker again and put her shoulder to the door causing Percy to be unable to close it.

Percy put his backpack fully on, so he could have both of his hands open and usable. "Hey." He said. "What do I need to do for you to forgive me?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm not mad at you. I'm perfectly fine."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "I didn't ask how you were feeling."

"Well now you know." She snapped. Annabeth started to walk away.

Percy almost felt like this was deja-vu. Just like…

He forcibly spun her around. He felt even more stares on him as his own eyes widened.

Annabeth _never_ wore makeup. But today he was sure that she was wearing concealer, and the way that her hair was made…

Percy took her bag with one hand and gripped her wrist with the other.

"We're talking. Now." He commanded as he pulled Annabeth behind him.

She put up surprisingly little resistance.

Percy navigated to a Chemistry room that he knew wouldn't be used until second period. He shut the door behind them and pulled down the blind.

"What the hell happened?" he growled.

Annabeth was on the other side of the class room looking through the space between the blind and the window. She didn't respond. Percy walked over to her and roughly took her by her shoulders.

"What the hell happened?!" he roared.

Annabeth looked down. "Sunday sucked."

He took her face in his hand and stared into her eyes, trying to pick anything out of them. They felt duller than normal. The shine was there, that beautiful, intelligent and clever shine that she always had, and that got brighten when excited, but it seemed to have lost its luster a bit. He broke eye contact and looked at her upper check and forehead where the concealer seemed to be the thickest.

He stroked her cheek with his hand. "What happened to you?"

Annabeth didn't meet his eyes. "I guess when a favourite white shirt turns pink some people are going to get angry."

Percy found an area which didn't look so bad and wiped it with his finger. Reddened skin appeared. He showed his discolored finger to her. "This, _this_, is not getting angry. It's worse."

He hugged her. "You promised me that if it got worse you would tell me."

Annabeth's arms didn't wrap around his to complete the hug, but they did clench onto his hoodie drawstrings. "Well, it's not worse…" she droned off. "… and I thought that you would notice… so this is my form of telling you, right?"

Percy tightened his grip. "Why don't you just go away? Sleep over with Silena, or Rachel, or anybody?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I love them."

Percy scoffed.

Annabeth shook her head. "I hate her, and my hatred for my father, well, it's getting easier to deal with. No more feelings of wanting that jaw to feel the pain of my uppercut." He laughed.

"The twins?"

Annabeth nodded. "You know, they saved me."

Percy let go of her and looked out the space of the window that he could. "Save you? But you're Annabeth Chase, lady supreme and indestructible."

Annabeth looked sad. "If you're going to become almost invincible you need to do something, or have something happen to you first."

Percy nodded, not quite sure what she meant.

Annabeth continued. "I hated them at first. Jealous. They had a perfect family, they didn't understand anything, and didn't need to. They're innocent children." She smiled. "Maybe that's how they saved me."

Percy felt a chill pass through him. He had a lot of secrets. He had screwed up and caused some bad things to happen for some people, but the way that Annabeth talked… what happened? He remembered Friday night. Annabeth had said "Savior" in her sleep. Was she referring to her brothers? Or a person named Luke?

Annabeth stopped looking through the glass, evidently done with what she had wanted to say. Percy looked back at her; he gave her one quick hug. "Stay strong."

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "I'll see you at lunch."

Annabeth smiled. "Don't starve until then."

**LINE BREAKER**

Percy was getting nervous. Annabeth didn't show up at lunch. Or next class. And he didn't have fourth period with her. He waited by her locker, which was by his to make his life wonderfully easy. He couldn't help but be angry though.

The stares had gotten worse. The whispers too. He had seen it all. He was subject of a juicy rumor. Percy was stupid; he admitted it, but not _that _stupid. He had a dreading feeling. Annabeth.

He slid down and sat down on the floor leaning on his backpack and the lockers. The clocked ticked by. People went home. Percy stayed.

The early setting winter sun was casting its fading rays. Percy was bored on his phone, and his butt hurt, but he knew that Annabeth had to come. He checked her locker, because she never kept it locked and she still had things in there that he knew that she would need to come and get.

Percy didn't dare risk going to the library in case on the way he missed Annabeth who might take a different route. The hallway was empty and there was no sound except for the wind and the ticking of the clock. Occasionally a teacher walked through the halls heading home, but rarely. Percy was sure that the janitors would come soon a kick him out.

He heard footsteps. He somehow knew they were Annabeth's but he refused to look up, like a dog waiting faithfully for its master. The footsteps came closer and stopped on the left of him and he heard the creaking of a locker opening; Annabeth's.

"Hey Annabeth. I hope you have some pizza from lunch so we can call this that."

No response.

Percy put away his phone. He looked up. "Annabeth."

"Go away."

Percy thought he had heard himself wrong. "Excuse me?"

Annabeth didn't look at him and rushed to get her things ready. "If we aren't friends anymore this will be a lot easier Percy."

Percy angrily shot up. "What?"

She slammed her locker and glared at him. "You heard me."

Percy angrily met her glare, and then realized that her glare wasn't really…a glare. Tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Oh gods." He backtracked. "What happened? Annabeth are you okay? What's wrong?"

Annabeth pushed herself away from his hold on her shoulders. "If we don't hang out anymore it will all blow away faster. Experience talks."

Percy felt a repeat of this morning happening. Time bender much? He shook his straying thoughts aside. "Annabeth. Now." He commanded.

Annabeth took her phone out of her pocket and touched the screen a couple times. He saw a blog on Tumblr, and he knew it was Drew's.

It was unofficially said that Drew knew dirt on everybody. It was also unofficially said that her blog was the brain of the nerve center of the underbelly of their school. Mean gossiping and rumors were leaked there. Percy had temped himself into looking at it, and he never did again.

He took her phone from her hand and read the post. At the top were pictures of him and Annabeth at the dance. Where they came from… he scrolled down, ignoring the text, it was dancing around so much with his anger that it was impossible to even try to read what was happening.

He found a video; the starting screen had a building that looked like his apartment on there. He pressed play.

_Talking and din came out of the speakers. Normal morning Saturday was going by as usual and the holder of the camera was giggling and they moved to the side, avoiding pedestrian traffic. _

_The screen stabilized on the glass building, then switched over to a billboard, showing the time of 9:33 A.M, Saturday, right after the day of the dance._

_The shot zoomed over to the building again, and the owner must have zoomed in all the way. The resolution was pretty good considering how zoomed it was, and the owner's hands are very steady._

Percy's eyes widened.

_On screen he saw himself with a pretty bad case of bed-head, in Percy's standards. He was running his hand through it and the other was moving while he was talking. _

_The person he was talking to was none other than Annabeth. Even in the screen you could make out a frown. She looked like she was yelling something, then she pushed video Percy back into his apartment where he gracefully landed on his butt, and he started at the angry blonde who left into an elevator at the end of the hall. _

_The video zoomed in on him. Video Percy still had his hand outstretched. He slowly let it fall down and he sat there for 15 seconds before slowly getting up and looking miserable as he slammed his door shut._

The video ended. Percy remembered the conversation, and it was filled with a lot of swear words and angry exclamations.

"We were taped."

Annabeth nodded. "Everybody thinks we're dating, and something happened…"

Percy felt his cheeks redden. "No way…"

He breathed out and ran his hand through his hair. "So that's why everybody was looking at me strangely."

He scrolled down and was surprised by the sheer amount of comments. He read the first one then quickly closed the tab. Not good.

Oh gods…. What happened to Annabeth?

He gave her phone and hugged her she hugged him back and cried into his shoulder.

"Shhhh." He wove his hand through her hair expertly, because of his practice and created little designs on her back to calm her down. "It's alright now…it's okay Annabeth."

"What happened to you? Are you hurt?" he asked her softly.

Annabeth shook her head. "They didn't get me. No harm done."

Percy took her hands in his. He squeezed them comfortingly. "What about your head?"

Annabeth nodded her head. "Some people really need to learn what words can do."

"What did they call you?"

"It's really vulgar."

"I don't care."

Annabeth tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal as she counted off her fingers. "Stupid, cow, slut, coward, player, bitch, ugly-"

"You are none of those." He interrupted her.

Annabeth looked at him lost.

"You are smart. You're definitely too skinny to be a cow and I don't think you'll taste as good as burgers."

Annabeth smiled.

"You're the purest person I've met, hell, you barely swear. And coward? They don't know you at all. You are brave and competitive and you have the slightly annoying habit of never giving up a challenge. You don't play anybody, and I know that half of the guys look at you considers hitting on you, but then worry for their future at having kids."

Annabeth grinned.

"I'm sure you aren't a bitch, or as I'd like to say, female dog, because nobody is your master, and never could be. Ugly?" Percy laughed and took a couple of her curls. "They're just jealous that they can't get those gorgeous natural golden curls that you have. They're mad that they can't have those intelligent and unique eyes. They have to diet so hard to get a body like yours, and they most definitely wouldn't be able to look as amazing as you do without any make up."

He hugged her and rested his head on top of hers.

"I'll fix this. I promise."

"How? It's on the Internet."

Percy on his pressed his lips to her head, feeling her soft locks of hair. He pulled Annabeth away from him and stared into her eyes. "I dare you to look at that blog tomorrow morning."

Annabeth smiled. "I will."

"But before that I want you to go to your home and hang out with your favourite little brothers. I want you to make a knockout dinner like you always do, because even though it sucks that you have to, I'm sure it'll be amazing."

Percy's stomach rumbled as if on cue.

Annabeth smiled. Her eyes glistening, her tears had stopped.

"Then I want you to take a shower, long enough that you'll get a knock on the door telling you to hurry up. I want you to go to your room and bundle up in your bed and find your favourite book and fall asleep reading it. While sleeping you better have the best dreams ever."

"I'll tell my brain that I was that."

Percy smiled back at her. "You won't feel the need to check Draw's blog."

"Drew." Annabeth corrected.

"Dummy, then."

Annabeth laughed. "Sure."

"I'll have everything for you. Just you wait."

Percy gave her one last hug and ran off.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth called after him.

Percy laughed and stopped at the doors. "I just told you I'd make everything better." He grinned. "That means that I have a lot of work to do. Right Wise Girl?"

She laughed. "You promised!"

"That I did." Percy gave Annabeth his best goofy grin that he had and ran down the stairs.

He ran out of school and raced home, the subway seeming to respond to his thoughts by going faster than normal.

Percy burst into his home, not the apartment where Drew might be waiting but his penthouse.

Peleus looked up surprised and did Argus. "You're here tonight?"

Percy nodded.

Argus recognized the look in Percy's eye. "What's wrong? What happened?" He leaned forwards, concerned.

Percy threw off his jacket and threw his backpack aside. He felt very pissed off. Nobody was getting in his way.

"Get me Terminus."

Peleus and Argus looked at each other.

"I don't want to sound like a bratty boss, but _now_." Percy growled. "I'll be in my office."

Peleus shot Argus a glance and picked up the phone that they used only for calling Terminus and started dialling the numbers.

Percy booted up his computers. He swept all of the work that was last saved there onto the most left screen, leaving the center and right one open for working. He put on his headphones with a mike. He could sync with the phone so he could have both of his hands available and opened up a folder that he had only used twice before. "Terminus." He clicked on it. More folders were inside that one and he selected one that he had never opened before, but Terminus promised him that it would work. He clicked the folder and opened up all the programs available there. He might not be able to do everything as quickly and efficiently as Terminus, but he knew a bit and helping him would make the process go faster.

Argus walked in and handed him the phone. He put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Stay calm." He ordered. "Don't do anything too aggressive."

Percy nodded.

"Good." Argus left after saying his bit.

Percy's plan was executional, and it would work, okay, it wasn't _exactly_ legal, but screw it. He promised Annabeth.

"Hey Terminus."

"Hello Perseus."

Percy laughed. "I haven't been called that for a while."

"You haven't called me for a while. Three years, to be exact. Your voice has turned lower yet again."

"I'm fourteen now."

"I hope you got my birthday card."

"I did."

Terminus laughed. "So what is the pleasure of this visit?"

"We're hacking."

He heard a brief moment of silence. "You have Argus's or Peleus permission?"

"Yes."

Percy knew that Argus knew what he was planning after looking at the screens he had set up.

He heard many clicks on a mouse and other things.

"So young master, what are we hacking into today?"

Percy had created the list in the subway.

"Get some coffee or Red bull Terminus, we're in for a long night."

"Noted. Perseus, you _do_ have me curious, but what illegal measures will be doing today?"

"Tumblr, and _lots_ of home computers."

* * *

**Tomorrow Morning- Annabeth's House**

_ANNABETH_

Annabeth woke up and smiled. She had followed what Percy said and she felt amazing. Annabeth quickly got dressed and made breakfast for her brothers and Helen. Frederick had already left for work.

She felt indescribably happy as she got ready to go outside in the finally below zero weather. Annabeth opened the door.

"Hey."

Annabeth jumped and looked to see Percy lounging on a bench in her yard.

"It's 7:30."

"Yes?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "A.M."

Percy stifled a yawn.

"What are you doing here?"

Percy got up and threw his arm over her shoulder as they started to walk to the subway station. "I promised, didn't I?"

Annabeth felt stunned… what had Percy done? He looked like he had gotten almost no sleep, and he had bags under his eyes.

"I didn't expect you to follow through… with whatever you had planning."

Percy shrugged. "You haven't looked at her blog yet?"

"No." Annabeth confirmed.

Percy grinned. "Don't until we get to school."

Annabeth looked at him incredulously as they paid their fare for the subway. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much." He smiled.

Annabeth smiled back, she felt excited. She knew Percy, that little smile always meant something…

They got off the subway.

"Can I look at it now?"

"No."

"Please?"

Percy looked around, as if expecting something. "Sure. Why not?" He smiled at her although she didn't quite see all of it under his green and black winter jacket that was zipped up all the way.

Annabeth whipped out her phone and navigated to Drew's account. Instead of seeing the newest story she saw a new headline.

"BLAST FROM THE PAST."

She scrolled down the article. Pictures. Tens of pictures. Names and captions beside them. She looked at Percy expectantly.

"Read it." He instructed her.

Annabeth looked at each picture, and by the fifth one she realized what was happening for sure.

"People's childhood photos are here!" he breathed. "Are everybody's here?"

Percy grinned. "The whole grade. All 106."

Annabeth's jaw dropped.

"Although a certain somebody had 5 photos posted."

Annabeth knew that he was talking about Drew. "Dummy?" she asked, remembering what they had dubbed her.

Percy's eyes gleaming with mischief confirmed all that she needed. Annabeth realized that they were in alphabetical order. She scrolled to "T" and found Tanaka. Underneath Tanaka were some _unflattering_ photos of Drew. When she was a child, she must have loved make-up, but at that age _nobody_ had the skill to put it on… The other four were similar to the first, innocent, but considering who Drew was now, funny.

Annabeth laughed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Most definitely."

"Good. I have more surprises."

"I can't wait."

Annabeth scrolled down. All previous posts were deleted and replaced with posts about unicorns and kittens and puppies. She scrolled up again.

"Do you have a picture here?"

Percy nodded. "You do too."

Annabeth quickly found Percy's, and he looked about five he was at a pool as was midair, a man was behind him and it was clear that he wasn't just pushed into the pool, he was thrown, hurled like no tomorrow. Annabeth couldn't help but laugh at the face he had on there.

"Classy right?" Percy laughed. "Good times."

Annabeth laughed. "Super classy Percy."

Annabeth continued, looking for hers. She found that they were alphabetical; she looked at a photo of herself when she was small. She felt happy. It was one of her favourite pictures from her childhood, and she had many others, but she was frowning in almost all of the others. Five-year-old Annabeth waved to her with a massive smile on her face. She felt happy, but her heart dropped. This wasn't online. It wasn't posted anywhere. The only place that it was was on her computer at home…

She stayed silent, and continued to scroll through the pictures. She decided to let the photo slip for now. Annabeth smiled. It was clear to see who Percy's friends were because they had the funniest or cutest photos. People who probably pissed him off have less nice photos.

"Did you do this?"

Percy shrugged, not answering the question, even though it was very much implied what the answer was.

"We're at school."

"Thanks Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm."

"No seriously, what do you have planned?"

Percy grinned cheekily as he undid his coat zipper. "Your locker should be fun."

They walked through the halls, and instead of getting stares, all of Percy's friends were talking to everybody, nobody even looked at them.

Annabeth reached her locker, not sure as to what to expect. She pulled off a little sticky.

_"Surprise."_ She read.

She realized that she would need to open her locker. Strangely, it was locked, but she knew her code. Annabeth pulled the door open, and suddenly she was blasted by confetti and balloons. A little banner came down off her door.

_"SURPRISE ANNABETH!"_

She looked at Percy. "How did you do this? It's like there was a bomb in there! A party bomb!"

Percy shrugged at he spun his locker dials and stuffed his coat in. "I had some help, some friends, some other friends, even more friends, and watching Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 had some good inspiration."

Annabeth pulled at a letter that was hanging off a piece of sting. She pulled it off, and an air horn went off. She was blasted with more confetti.

People in the hallway laughed, and the Stoll brothers were getting claps on their backs and laughing like maniacs. That explained it.

Annabeth was prodding her ears. That air horn blast had been deafening. "Percy?"

He grinned at her.

"When I get my hearing back I'm going to kill you."

Percy laughed. "I'm glad you feel better."

* * *

***Cue evil laughs right now...* MUWAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAA! **

**Guys, I'm not trying to be all "i'm so amazing!" but I honestly really think I delevered. THERE WAS PERCABETH! THERE WERE MINOR REVELATIONS! STUFF HAPPENED! and in my opinion, it was sorta funny...but my sense of humor might be off.**** ._.**

**QUEASTIONAIRRE! (yay! i'm sure I spelt it wrong... but lets have fun with the wrong spelling, okay?"**

**Question: **_When Percy and Annabeth are getting Rachel to be their guide. What do they find her as?_

**Reward:** _Sneak peak, and if you really want, my kudos to you. (my kudos don't have any shape or form, BUT they are rare (^.^))_

_**So that's basically it... hope you guys liked the chapter. and remember!**_

_**FAVOURITE! to show me how much you love this story!**_

_**FOLLOW! if you want more!**_

_**and most importantly...**_

_**REVIEW! becasue it breaks my heart (in a good way) when I get lots. :)**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_

_**stads02**_


End file.
